The Journey of a Hanyou
by xMA0Ux
Summary: When a powerful and inmortal presence escapes from the Soul Society through the Bone Eater's Well, Ichigo is asked to pursue it and to stop it. Meanwhile that being causes serious problems five hundred years in the past. Inuyasha is decided to destroy it, but that determination will lead him and Ichigo into an endless journey...
1. Unexpected Guest

**Again!**

**This is a remake, and now I am counting with the priceless help of Shinkadoo, a beautiful soul and a beautiful person.**

**Let's hope this time you can understand what are we trying to say and enjoy this madness...**

**I do not possess any character and I make no money of this.**

* * *

The wind was gently blowing through the trees in the forest, just when the sun was about to slip beneath the horizon, and for the inhabitants of old Kaede's village the day was coming to an end, with the beautiful sunset as a background.

For just over three years they had lived their lives in relative peace, without rumors of civil war, or any attacks by Youkai, on purpose or by accident. Mostly this was thanks to the presence of Kagome, the priestess of the village, and Inuyasha, who made it very difficult for any enemies to show themselves to the pair, as supernatural beings instinctively avoid approaching them. This is not even mentioning the monk and exterminator that lived there with them. With this group Youkai attacks were a thing of the past.

Inuyasha was a Hanyou, a hybrid being, born of a human mother and a Youkai father. Youkai were feared by the rest of the creatures for their aggressiveness, longevity and ability, among other things. But being a Hanyou, Inuyasha had human side facets, but he couldn't show them very often, exempting his woman Kagome and their friends.

Kagome was the miko, or priestess of the place. Having lived a life of adventure, love, disappointment, sadness and happiness, all together, along with Inuyasha and his friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. They had chased down Naraku, and destroyed him, and with him the Shikon no Tama. Kagome also went through a period of peace, and now more than ever because she had just returned to Inuyasha's time after three years of absence. She could say now that she was happy.

They spent their days helping the villagers, living the life of the time and enjoying every time they spent with their friends.

The monk, Miroku and Sango were married and had 3 children. Shippo came to the village from time to time. Kirara traveled the country with Kohaku, Sango's brother, helping him to exterminate problematic Youkai. Rin lived with Kaede, and occasionally received visits from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. To Inuyasha it seemed his brother was indeed a lolicon, even when neither of them except Kagome knew what that was. But since Youkai lived longer than humans, Sesshoumaru would only expect their time to claim Rin as his woman, just as their father had done with the Inuyasha's own mother.

The tranquility was breathed in by the inhabitants of the village for two months or less when Kagome returned from her time to live with Inuyasha. The three years spent apart had been quiet, but painful for both. To not see each other was agony as they each tried to reprise their roles the best they could. But when Kagome returned, Inuyasha's days were filled with light once again, and were very similar to the days when he lived with Kikyou, so long ago.

But just at that sunset on a warm summer night, when Kagome had spent two months living with Inuyasha, their peaceful night was started with a bad omen.  
They all sat around the fire in Kaede's house; Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, their three restless children, the now not so small Rin, and Kaede were all sharing that warm summer evening. Inuyasha radiated happiness at the return of Kagome, and both were sharing their experiences of the day and the life in the village, until suddenly all felt that ominous pressure on their bodies.

"What the fuck is that?", asked Inuyasha, sitting up and watching how the air seemed to push the others to the ground.

"Houshi-sama, the children!" Sango cried suddenly, alarmed.

Everyone, including the monk, turned to her and the three children, who, being subjected to the strange force, were lying face down on the floorboards. Rin also seemed to suffer the effect that the air suddenly upon them. Sango was breathing very heavily, and Kaede leaned on her bow, barely standing up on her old knees while the influence on the environment did nothing but grow.

"Hell. Miroku, create a barrier!" yelled Inuyasha, seeing how the others suffered from this strange force. He looked worriedly at Kagome, but she was hectic, at least not to the level that the others were. Surely her incredible spiritual powers helped her to endure the pain the rest of their friends felt.

"This is not good, Inuyasha" Miroku said, talking at last, breathing better inside the bright circular shaped barrier that was erected around himself and everyone else "I could barely concentrate on creating the barrier. It's the first time I've felt a presence like this."

"Is this a presence? " Inuyasha said with surprise in his voice, this was something he had never felt in his life.

"Yes, it's a very powerful spiritual energy of someone" said Kaede, breathing better and looking worriedly at Inuyasha, "but it is supposed that spiritual beings are in a separate existence from the living beings, that was the norm."

"Crap, you can explain it later" finished Inuyasha. "I'll go to see what the hell that is."

Getting out of the barrier he rushed out of the house with a jump, heading to where the pressure grew with every step he took, and around the villagers who had come to see the origin of that environment were all; men, women and children lying on the floor, gasping and struggling for breath as the air suffocated them. With a feeling of discomfort that had nothing to do with that spirtual heaviness, he had to leave them where they were, it was better to stop the source of all this mess at once.

The well where Kagome came and went as she needed from her time to the Sengoku era exuded a very different energy that night. A glow was coming from inside, and Inuyasha stopped near the well, while with his right hand he unsheathed his faithful Tessaiga, the transformation of his katana eased the pressure on him.

"Hooh. I did not expect anyone to resist my reiatsu at this time." ventured a voice from inside the well. "To be so stubborn you must be a good opponent."

"Keh! And you are an unfortunate being, because here it ends for you. The mighty Inuyasha will destroy you!" exclaimed Inuyasha, confident, with a smirk as the brightness increased and a figure came floating from inside the well.

"Of all the creatures that I could find, the first I come to find is the legendary Inuyasha " the man exclaimed. He was wearing a black cloak and hood, which covered his face and body, but once he left the well, the pressure he exuded was such that Inuyasha had no doubt that a normal human would die instantly.

"So it is! But before I eliminate you, I still want to know what the hell you are. I have no tolerance for insects." shouted Inuyasha.

"Yes, it is logical that you know nothing, because our worlds live together but with the promise to never interfere with each other. I can bet an arm that you have never heard of shinigami or Soul Society, have you? –spoke that figure with a deep, mocking voice.

"On second thought, who cares?" Snapped Inuyasha "Being honest no matter who or what you are doesn't matter, because your path ends here."

He had always distrusted everyone, and never attacked unless he was attacked, and although he had not yet heard the reasons for this strange person being here, his instinct was barking at him that it could not be good. Taking a big leap, Inuyasha launched himself brandishing Tessaiga against that figure, holding the sword with two hands to cut the figure in two.

But that did not stop the pressure around him, and worse, the figure he believed to have cut vanished before his eyes and, with the same mocking voice spoke from a few centimeters behind his ear.

"To be the subject of so many legends, I think you're hopelessly slow ..."

Inuyasha swung his sword at the origin of the voice, noticing that the man was not so close to him, but about ten feet away, then suddenly disappeared and reappeared in less than a blink in a different place, even more incredible given the distance from one point to another.

"I'll show you true power" the voice said suddenly. "Hadou no Yon: Byakurai"

And from one of the points the figure was, a ray of light pierced straight through Inuyasha's chest, while he lost his balance and plunged Tessaiga into the ground.

"Shit, what was that?" asked Inuyasha, as he spat out blood from his mouth.

"It's kidou, but do not worry, you will not see it again, because today I have no intention of ending 'a legend'" sneered the figure. He turned his back and walked away.

"Wait bastard, you will not leave!" Giving another leap Inuyasha raised his sword over his own body and waved it shouting: "Kaze no Kizu!"

His sword let out four beams of yellow light, and headed swiftly toward the figure, who only sighed and said: "Bakudou no Hachi Juu Ichi: Danku"

A translucent wall erected between him and the Wind Scar, stopping it completely, leaving intact the figure that stood behind. "I suppose you do not want to live ..."

But then the pressure subsided at once, while an arrow appeared buzzing leaving behind a purple light, and more swiftly than ever headed to the black figure...

He remained in place, confident in his barrier, but the arrow destroyed it like paper and, being unprepared, the mysterious character had to disappear with those strange movements.

"I had heard that Miko were powerful," said the figure quietly. "but this exceeded my expectations. I guess you are Kikyou, right?"

"Well, you are misinformed. My name is Kagome! Kagome!" Snapped Kagome, readying another arrow and aiming.

"Your power is unusual, and I'm not sure I can risk letting you live. I am sorry." said the figure, appearing behind Kagome.

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on her!" yelled Inuyasha, coming out of nowhere, and also appearing near Kagome, with his sword, now blood red, agitated against the figure that once again had to go away to another site.

"Impressive, achieve that speed, and even more unusual: I would not notice. You look a lot like Kurosaki Ichigo; you get the best of you when the ones you care about are in danger. Or rather, is he like you?" ventured the man covered in black, turning to Inuyasha.

"I don't give a shit, this is your last!" yelled Inuyasha, convinced now that he should destroy this one.

"That would be a problem, so no. Those who find their end here will be you" stated the figure, alighted on the ground, then spread his legs, lifted an arm and supporting in the other, he uttered - "Hadou no Hachi Juu Hachi: Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihou"

A huge beam of light shot from the palm of his raised hand, and he ran fast towards Inuyasha and Kagome, illuminating them with brilliant blue light that seemed to devour, but they unhesitatingly made their move:

"Bakuryuuha!" yelled Inuyasha waving his huge sword, while Kagome shot her arrow.

"Tch." Cursing under his breath, the figure had to dodge again. But this time he was about to be struck by the powerful vortex of energy that threatened to powder him if it hits him, not to mention his own skill and the purifying arrow of the dangerous Miko, which came with everything else.

"What they said was true. Apparently it would be hard to end both of you if you are together, but letting you live means lots of fun. I'll look forward to meeting again, my dear Hanyou..."

And taking flight the figure began to move away above the treetops, taking that pressure with him, that they had never stopped feeling throughout the battle.

"Where do you think you're going!" Inuyasha would not let him escape. Taking a big leap, and ignoring the pain in his chest where it had been pierced by the first ray of light that the unknown enemy had thrown at him, Inuyasha stirred Tessaiga again. "Kaze No Kizu!"

But the man in black was gone.

"Damn it... Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed in frustration for letting him escape and to verify that indeed his speed could not be compared to his most recent enemy.

"Easy, Inuyasha" Kagome comforted him, she had come near, and hugged him in search of peace and quiet. It had been long since the last time she was so close to death...

Inuyasha was relieved to see that Kagome hugged him, seeking comfort. He took her by the waist and pressed her hard against himself. "I will never let that thing get to you again." he said gently.

Kagome merely hid her face in his chest, and waited while Inuyasha controlled his anger. He could not help but curse his star for sending another enemy, perhaps as difficult as Naraku was.

"Let's go back, everything should be fine now. "Kagome said finally.

They returned to the village, where they met with tragic scenes: people who had an advanced age or illness had died, when they were subject to the aura the black being had released only with his presence. Inuyasha had been right, normal people do not withstand being near that being, it was as bad as the worst miasma of Naraku.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Rin were already at work to help with the dead and those who were still in shock about what happened. It had been so long since they had to be around such dark matters, and they were a little exhausted.

For the rest of the night they catered to the villagers, buried the dead, and reassured the anxious, and it was early in the morning before they were finally able to meet once again at the home of Kaede to speak.

"Did you find out what caused all of this?" asked Miroku without ceremony.

"Well, I find out what, but not why." said Inuyasha.

"It's the first time I've feel something like this." said Kagome. "Rather, someone with this strong of a presence."

"You've seen this before?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." answered Kagome. "More than ten years ago, I met a child in the temple of my family, who visited us with her father and her younger sisters. He had just lost his mother and looked so confused ... I talked to him; he inspired my confidence and we became very good friends. Since I met him I noticed something different about him, and he also told me he could see dead people walking around. But still he was a good boy." finished Kagome.

"Hooh " said Inuyasha with a look of skepticism.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with feigned delicacy.

"A nice boy who can see dead people?" Inuyasha scoffed "Forgive me, but I don't think he was a good boy."

By the way Kagome talked about him, something in that memory bothered him a lot.

"But I am telling you that he was good." said Kagome quietly.

"And you say he could see the dead?" Kaede interjected.

"Well, he told me that " said Kagome.

"I thought it was not possible" said Kaede at last, "but I think I know a little about it, and what this being that came to our era is."

"He wasn't of this era?" asked Sango, cradling one of her twins, while Miroku held the other.

"If it came out of the well, I assume not. We know that the well connects Kagome's time with ours with a distance of 500 years, doesn't it, Kagome?" Kaede said.

"Yeah, that's right." confirmed Kagome.

"Well, that being could be of your time, Kagome. We know about the power of the well and its connection to our era. If that thing is from your era, I can assume it is a form of existence beyond death that Miko studied as part of our preparation, and that undoubtedly exists. I have never seen one personally, but their existence is a fact."

"Just study it? Have you not have seen it in person? Are there are more like him?" began Rin, without understanding the whole picture.

"They are called Shinigami, and their job is to guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife. To a place called Soul Society. But that's a thing only the dead can confirm."

"Oh yeah! That creature said it was normal that I had not heard of Shini... that, or society that... " said Inuyasha, looking thoughtful.

"That thing talked to you?" Sango asked. "Why?"

"I asked him to tell me." Inuyasha replied

"It seemed to me that despite trying to kill us he had good manners" remarked Kagome.

"And it did not say anything else?" Kaede asked Inuyasha.

"Well no, because after said those two things I tried to kill it." said Inuyasha, scratching his chin.

"So, you have not got anything else, because you tried to kill him. As always Inuyasha, you have more guts than brains." said Shippo, who had just arrived and was listening to the conversation without being noticed.

"You don't know what happened!" yelled Inuyasha, as he sent Shippou flying out of the house with a kick.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Inuyasha, hearing the order, fell facedown.

"Bloody hell, Kagome! Why did you do that?"

"Shippo-chan just arrived! And you sent him to another era!"

"Because he only arrives suddenly and only to insult me!"

"But somehow he is right, Inuyasha. If you hadn't attacked that being you could have found out his intentions." said Miroku, while Inuyasha was rose from the ground and sat down again.

"Well I doubt it, and also that would've only delayed it and more people may have died here" said Inuyasha watching the fire.

Everyone was silent, point to Inuyasha.

"Old Kaede, do you know anything more about Soul Society?" asked Miroku.

"What? Oh yeah!" Reacted Kaede, who had been watching the exchange funny looks at Rin. "Soul Society and the Shinigami are separate beings of living, but only people with supernatural powers can see them. It would be normal for Youkai, Miko and Houshi to see them, but being anonymous and jury to never make its presence with the living, the appearance of the being last night, if he is a Shinigami, is very unusual."

"Besides, if it came from Kagome's time, then his existence has lasted for 500 years, unlike the Youkai, which as you said Kagome, in your time no longer exist, right?"

"Never noticed any." confirmed Kagome.

"Well whatever it is, next time I will destroy it," said Inuyasha with determination, ripping smiles to everyone present, including Shippo, who had just returned, God knows where would send him flying the kick of Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha could not shake the feeling that that creature was dangerous, but he had a plan...

* * *

500 years later, a boy of 18 with bright orange hair was sleeping. He was on vacation from college in his hometown of Karakura. But he had spent every night tirelessly fighting Hollows until late. And that was why he did not wake up until the sound of something small and fast burst through his open window and crashed into the wall.

With growing discomfort he opened his eyes, sat yawning, turned on the light and read:

"Kurosaki-san, I have indications of where the fugitive might be, it would be good if you payed me a visit."

"Yes, of course. Maybe tomorrow..." yawned Ichigo.

He turned off the light, and another "message" came through the window and ran to splatter across the rest of the wall.

"Shit, I have to lock that window" growled Ichigo.

He turned the light back on and read:

"Do not leave for tomorrow what you can do today..."

"Only for two hours!"

"Post Data: The following messages will be indelible "

"Buy a cellphone, dammit!"

Yawning again, he finished setting up, went to his desk, grabbed his Shinigami pass and pressed it against his chest; his body was divided into two. And while his lifeless body fell on the bed, his Shinigami form, dressed in black, jumped out of the window.

"I hope it's important.'

He yawned again deep into the morning, which became clearer as the sun rose.

* * *

**Thanks again to the awesome shinkadoo. Without her help, this wouldn't be possible...**


	2. The Strawberry and the Princess

**Now for real! The second chapter revised and checked and whatever...**

**I hope you like it...**

**I do not possess any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

"Do you know how hard it is to get up early in the morning?"

Ichigo released a long yawn as he reached the Urahara shop, and it said it all. His usual scowl was as usual. After all, nobody likes to be awakened when they are having a good sleep.

"It's very important, Kurosaki-san." Urahara Kisuke was a man of resources, worldly, and of great age how he looked.

"I don't doubt it, but I wonder why this super "important" thing couldn't wait until tomorrow. I forgot to turn off the light in my room!" Ichigo said finishing his stretch.

"I'm glad you feel it is important because it is." said Urahara gravely. "It's Aizen. I think I know where he went."

At that, Ichigo woke up completely. Until then there had only been fruitless attempts to find the fugitive who, after the War of a Thousand Years with the Quincies, had taken the opportunity that that chaos offered and disappeared from their sight, taking advantage of the monstrous reiatsu he possessed.

"Really? How do you know this?" There was so much to ask, but Ichigo could only ask that at the moment.

"Well, since I was basically exiled from Soul Society over a hundred years ago, I worked and researched all kind of things, not just souls." Urahara began one of his well known explanations. "One of these things, and also one of my obsessions, was traveling in time and space. I know that in the Dangai time flows differently, but setting the conditions for a trip to the past or the future was still impossible."

Although he wasn't showing it, Ichigo noticed that Urahara had a tinge of frustration on his face to tell that.

"More than a century, and I could not get close. Until now." Kisuke paused a moment before continuing.

"There are apparently legends, not only in Japan but around the world, of specific access in certain places to certain and exact points in time. A famous legend was the Bone Eater's Well, or Honekui no Ido. It seemed impossible, but it may exist and what is more, it is somewhere in Tokyo."

Ichigo had been hearing the explanation without interrupting, but he could not stop.

"One of those is in Japan, and it is real? And if I understand what you're saying, Aizen used it to travel through time?"

"Sounds simple, right? Well it is not. Aizen would not use that access only on a whim. I can only speculate on what could be his reason for travel through time but I think my theory is correct. I believe it was to find the maximum Hougyoku, which is also a legend, but if it existed it should be in what is known in history as the Sengoku Era."

It was all so confusing that Ichigo was beginning to lose the thread. "Sengoku era? The times of Civil War? What makes you think the Hougyoku is there? No, wait. How do you know that?"

"For being a Substitute Shinigami, you do not know, but the Shinigami study all forms of life, apart from humans, souls and hollows. One of them is the Youkai. If there are any left," he added, seeing the face of distrust of Ichigo. "they live now in the darkest anonymity. But more than 500 years ago they did not follow the old oath that they did thousands of years ago, and 500 years ago is where their activity was more noticeable. But Soul Society was forbidden to get in their way, because we were prohibited from interacting directly with humans. Some Youkai were as powerful as the most powerful Shinigami, but one faction never fought with the other.

"500 years ago, the legends say there was a pearl able to fulfill any desire, human or Youkai, if asked. But its story is written in the blood of both species. It also has the legend of the Miko who protected it. She made the right desire and the pearl disappeared from this world. But Aizen must have heard of the gem, and if it does not already exist at the point to which he traveled in time, he should have a way to restore it."

"Crap. And how he could learn about that?" asked Ichigo, with his eyes closed as he scratched his head in frustration.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Hougyoku revealed that to him," ventured Urahara. "The Hougyoku was fully aware that it was not the first to be created, and that its creation was artificial. It knew there was a Hougyoku made naturally centuries ago, and its power exceeded without limits the one you knew."

Hearing that Ichigo could not help but shiver. In order to defeat Aizen and the power of the Hougyoku he had obtained, Ichigo had to sacrifice his powers that time.

"If it was destroyed, is it possible to restore the pearl?" there was no room for doubt.

"I haven't thought of any probable ideas."

"Shit, then there's no time. We should go after him," Ichigo said with a fierce look in his eyes. He got up and left the store to the courtyard outside. "This is fine for me, I must return to Tokyo now, and incidentally I'll go see that well." he added while leaving the store. The sun began to rise and the night was becoming clearer.

"I like your attitude as always, Kurosaki-san. But how do you think you will find the well?" asked Urahara from the doorway, causing Ichigo to stumble when walking.

"Always save the best for last, right?" Ichigo said sarcastically, lying on the floor. "You and my father are alike in that way."

"Don't get like that, I was going to say it, but you started to go without waiting for anything else. The well is located in the temple of a family of Tokyo. It's the Higurashi temple."

After hearing that name, the memory of a very kind and beautiful girl assaulted Ichigo. He knew that temple, and if so, surely knew the people who lived there.

"By any chance does an old man, his daughter and his two grandchildren live in that temple?" ventured Ichigo.

"I am surprised, Kurosaki-san. That's right; just those people are living there. According to my research the man is old, her daughter is a housewife, his eldest granddaughter just finished high school, and his youngest grandson is still in high school. The girl should be in college by now, like you. But how do you know that?"

"Years ago I visited the temple." said Ichigo. "My mother had just died and my dad took Yuzu, Karin, and me to Tokyo. That's how I met Mee-chan."

"Mee-Chan?"

"Well, I remember that was what I called the girl who lived in the temple. She was very friendly. I guess that's why we could get along so well. I don't remember her real name."

"Then you better not get your hopes up for her!" shouted someone from behind as he took a kick that shot him back into the store. "To satisfy your anxiety you have Orihime!"

"Get away, damn it!" yelled Ichigo, again he was on the ground due to Yoruichi, who had just appeared.

"How dare you think about cheating on poor Orihime? You are dating her, asshole! She loves you!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to be unfaithful to Inoue, damn cat, I love her too!" Suddenly he realized what he said without thinking. "Damn, look what you made me say!"

"Well. Mission accomplished." said Yoruichi with satisfaction, pulling a tape off her orange sweater and turning it off. "She's going to be so happy when she hears this."

"Give me that!"

While Ichigo was chasing Yoruichi, unable to catch her, Urahara was checking the settings of two cell phones he had in both hands.

"Well then, Kurosaki-san," said Urahara, having finished adjusting the cell. "Take it." he offered one to Ichigo with his right hand, while he kept jumping all over the place to catch Yoruichi, in cat form, now sitting on Urahara's left shoulder.

"Now you finally will call me by phone? Great! Inoue suffers so much trying to clean that red thing on the wall of my apartment in Tokyo."

"Well, yes. There are two reasons I had to create these two cell phones. One reason is because I hope that with the adjustments I made to them, we can communicate between eras, if they manage to travel through time; and the other because the blood is very expensive lately."

"You bastard! So it was blood! Wait, you're not going with me to see the well?" asked Ichigo, noticing the serious words of the shopkeeper.

"This time I cannot accompany you. Captain Kurotsuchi and I have been investigating, among other things, the Dangai and I cannot stop the investigation. Why don't you take Inoue-san with you? Surely she wants to go."

"You said that the Youkai were more active 500 years ago. If that's true then she will like it." said Yoruichi with a smile, "Besides, she will see if your reunion with your little childhood friend is innocent."

Ichigo said nothing.

And Yoruichi pouted, seeing that Ichigo wasn't paying her attention.

"Well then, Kurosaki-san. I hope you find Aizen. And do not hesitate to use the phone. It is the only registered number."

"Fine." Ichigo replied.

He said goodbye to Urahara and Yoruichi, and returned home, the sun was already showing strong when he arrived. Despite not having slept his established hours, he didn't feel tired. He just wanted to take action immediately.

"Well…" he said with a sigh.

He went back to his body and decided to get going. His sisters and his father were up while he was out. He collected his luggage, washed, changed clothes and went down to the first floor.

"Ichigoooooooooooooooooo!"

He dodged, as usual, the flying kick of his father, and he crashed spectacularly on the wall of the entrance hall of his house.

"Good morning to you, Oyaji." greeted Ichigo, undeterred.

He entered the room to say goodbye to his younger sisters; Karin, with black hair, and wearing a sports uniform, was having breakfast while watching television.

" … And people sprayed at different sites of Tokyo have been fully identified, and more cases have occurred all in one night…" the reporter was saying on the news program on TV.

Ichigo made sure to not comment about it, because he knew for a fact who was responsible. Karin stopped watching television and greeted him:

"Oh, Ichii-nii, good morning."

"Hello, Karin."

"Onii-Chan, good morning!" He was cheerfully greeted by her younger sister, Yuzu. She had brown hair, and always looked happy and lively.

"Hello, Yuzu. It is time to return to Tokyo, and I came to say goodbye." Ichigo clarified while his father entered the room holding his nose. "Take care of yourselves, and this asshole."

"You are going? Why so soon? " Yuzu was the sister who was more likely to show her feelings, "You were here for so little time!"

"It was nearly two weeks, that's not enough? But I promise to try to return soon, don't worry, Yuzu." Ichigo assured her, as he rubbed her head with his right hand.

"Alright Ichi-nii. Take care." said Karin simply, staring at him.

"Ichigo, bon voyage," exaggerated his father. "I'll walk you to the station."

"Thanks Old man, but I'm picking up Inoue and we are going back together." said Ichigo as he left the room and took his luggage from the hall of his house.

"Goodbye Onii-chan!" Yuzu said in farewell, accompanying them to the entrance.

"Take care, Ichi-nii." Ichigo heard Karin said again from the dining room.

And outside the house, his father abandoned his carefree behavior and assumed a serious expression.

"Ichigo, I know that you are going to find Aizen because of Kisuke." said his father while Ichigo went outside and stopped at these words. "Until now you have become very powerful and strong, and it may not cost you to catch him, but do not trust. Aizen is a clever opponent and he should have studied the land where he is."

"I know, Oyaji." conceded Ichigo, turning and continuing his path.

"Take care, Ichigo." said his father. For an answer Ichigo just raised his right arm as he walked.

Soon he reached the Orihime's apartment, and searched for his cell phone in his pockets, but he found two. He had forgotten how important the second was, the one that Urahara had given him to communicate with his era. So he saved it with the rest of his luggage.

"Inoue, Are you ready?" asked Ichigo, calling Orihime with his own cell.

"Ah, there you are Kurosaki-kun!" greeted Orihime with a cheerful voice from the other side of the line, making Ichigo smile. He had always liked Orihime's cheerful personality.

"Yep, are you ready?" asked Ichigo again.

"Yes. Just a minute." said Orihime.

"I'll wait for you." finished Ichigo.

He hung up and leaned against the wall of the apartment, this was the place where he had saved Orihime the first time, when her late brother had become a hollow due to jealousy because of all the importance she gave to Ichigo. If Ichigo had known before how important he was to her ...

And now despite how dangerous it was to undertake the journey, he still wanted Orihime with him, for she had earned that right. And getting serious, and not without blushing a little, Ichigo couldn't conceive a life without her.

It was something he had not felt about anyone, not even the friendly and beautiful little girl he met many years ago in Tokyo, and the one he could possibly find there now. How would she be by now? Would she still be living there? Obviously, if Kisuke had confirmed it. However, this would be a very interesting journey.

"I'm ready, Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime had already left her apartment dragging her suitcase. She was dressed much like the time they returned to Hueco Mundo to stop the Quincies: she wore a blouse with bare arms, and short jeans, almost reaching her thighs, she had simple sandals on her feet.

Ichigo had always liked Orihime's way of dressing, while he was always close to stop the bastard who dare to mock her about how beautiful she was. There was a time he thought she was showing so much, and he was thinking that now too, but now that they were together it did not matter much as long as he could protect her.

"Let's go?" offered Ichigo, with a smile.

Orihime blushed, and with a smile of her own, responded with a simple 'Yes.'

The ride to the station was not very busy or frustrating, other than Ichigo's insistence on carrying Orihime's luggage, which she strongly denied before finally accepting. They were walking past sites that were so familiar, now preparing to leave again. They arrived at the station just in time to catch the train leaving for Tokyo at 9 am.

After boarding and settling comfortably in a compartment, Ichigo finally decided to tell her everything that Urahara told him about the whereabouts of Aizen, his suspicions of the site, and the creatures that lived there. The train had already come a long way when Ichigo finished speaking.

"And Urahara-san asked you to go to that place?" asked Orihime watching out the window.

"Yes, and if you do not mind…" hesitated Ichigo, asking things of Orihime was still costing him.

"May I join you?" asked suddenly Orihime, with stars of hope in her eyes. She was so adorable!

"S… Sure thing." sighed Ichigo with relief. She was always one step ahead of him.

"Great! It's a shame we have to jump classes, but this trip is worth it! And what Youkai do you think we could find? I always liked the Yuki Onna when I was told about them, and there is also Nurarihyon. There are so many Youkai! And also …"

Orihime was completely in her enthusiastic mode. Ichigo just leaned back in his chair, still smiling and responding occasionally with what he believed were answers, as he was as much in doubt as she was about what they would find in the Sengoku era, and if they could even go there.

They came to Tokyo and went straight to their apartments, where they left their things. Ichigo didn't forget his cell nor his Shinigami pass. He met again with Orihime, who never forgot her Rikka, and hoping they would not need anything else, they had lunch and got in a taxi that took them to the Higurashi shrine. This place was very close to the _Furinkan_ and _Tomobiki _districts. The ride was very expensive, besides the fact that taxi driver had no idea where the hell the shrine was exactly, they would have been better off taking the subway. Thank God that the GPS was able to tell them where the temple was. It was late afternoon when they arrived. It was one of those temples on the top of a hill, in which one had to climb the seemingly endless stairway.

They finished up completely exhausted, and when they reached the temple they probed it the temple was like any other and the well was not seen anywhere. They were about to search for it when someone called out to them:

"May I help you?"

It was an older woman with short hair and kind eyes, which at that time were in doubt. And Ichigo recognized her instantly.

"Higurashi-Obaasama?" he asked somewhat insecure.

"Yes? Forgive me, but I do not recognize you. You are...?" the woman moved closer to see them better, and soon fell into an account. "Ah! You're the little Ichigo-kun!"

Mrs. Higurashi recognized him, and Ichigo could not help but rejoice. She approached him and squeezed his hands in hers. "How you've grown! Your furrowed eyebrows are still preserved so cute. How have you been? And who is this lovely young lady?"

"I'm glad to see you again, Higurashi-obaasama. This is my girlfriend: Orihime Inoue" said Ichigo, pulling Orihime with an arm.

"Good evening, I'm Inoue Orihime. It is a pleasure to meet you." greeted Orihime politely and with a smile.

"Your girlfriend is very beautiful, Ichigo-kun. The pleasure is mine, Orihime-chan." answered Mrs. Higurashi. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well, we were just passing through, and Kurosaki-kun remembered that this house was close and despite the time we decided to visit." said Orihime casually. "We regret it is so late."

"Do not worry! For me it is a pleasure to see Ichigo-kun, and even more so if he brings with him such a cute girl. Come," offered Mrs. Higurashi, advancing toward the house which was among the buildings of the temple. Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other; it was not planned to be discovered by the owner in full recognition, but Ichigo remembered her fondly and Orihime liked her already, so they followed Mrs. Higurashi.

At the end they decided it was best to follow the flow of events. They followed Mrs. Higurashi into the house. It was a cozy and homely place, typical of modern families in Japan, apart from the fact it was in a Buddhist temple.

After they took their shoes off, Mrs. Higurashi led them to the living room that served as dining place, and offered them a seat at the table. "You will stay for dinner, right?" she asked with a smile that made it clear she would not take no for an answer.

"Sure, it would be a pleasure." accepted Orihime for Ichigo, Mrs. Higurashi retired to the kitchen, and while they were waiting for her return they heard a noise at the front door.

"…do you think she never visit us?" the voice of an older man was saying, and a younger one replied: "She must be very busy, it is not a place with many facilities she told me …"

The owners of the voices reached the room where Orihime and Ichigo were sitting, and seeing them, they stopped their conversation which had become very hard to understand.

"Ah, good night. Who are you?" asked the old man, bent and with long white mustache.

"We regret the intrusion, Mrs. Higurashi invited us" said Ichigo, rising from his chair with Orihime, and making a bow with her...

"Dad, Don't you remember? He is Ichigo-kun." said Mrs. Higurashi, returning from the kitchen. "Souta, you remember, right?" she asked her son, who was also in the room and should be at Karin and Yuzu's age.

Souta was thoughtful, and suddenly slammed his right fist into the open palm of his left hand: "You're Ichi-nii?"

"Souta. Hey, look how you've grown." replied Ichigo shaking hands with Souta and then with his grandfather, "Sir Higurashi, it's been a long time."

"Ah, you're the little Ichigo! How have you been?" Mr Higurashi greeted with a big smile. "And who is this beautiful lady?"

"I'm Orihime Inoue, it is a pleasure Mr. Higurashi, Souta-kun." greeted Orihime smiling, familiarized to the reaction of the people in noting how pretty she was. Being greeted, Souta seemed to come out of a dullness that he had gotten from watching Orihime, God knows how.

"What are you doing around here these days, Ichigo-kun?" asked Mr. Higurashi, sitting at the table and indicating the two guests to do the same.

"Well, we were around the place, and I remembered it was near the temple, and decided to visit, I hope I have not inconvenienced you." replied Ichigo seriously.

"No way! We are glad to see you again. How is Isshin? And your sisters?" inquired Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, they are fine, they stayed in Karakura." replied Ichigo, assuming that the rest of the visit they would be discussing about old facts, and had no choice but to wait to come back when everyone was asleep and investigate the well, which he still didn't know the location of.

And while talking about his father, his sisters, Orihime, college and other things over the dinner Mrs. Higurashi had cooked, he noticed that someone had not appeared yet. Wasn't it getting later and later? Was it right that she will stay out so late?

He cleared his throat. "And Mee-ch No... Kagome san is not here?" he asked helplessly.

The three Higurashis looked at each other, it was a suspicious look or so it seemed to Ichigo; Orihime looked at him curiously along with the Higurashis

"She is traveling with her boyfriend," said Mrs. Higurashi naturally, after a pause. "She will be back any day now."

"Ah." Ichigo did not comment any more. It was not surprising. Kagome was very beautiful, even as a kid, it was obvious that sooner or later someone would notice her.

"I'm sorry, but who is Kagome-san?" asked Orihime, genuinely curious.

"Kagome-san is a childhood friend I had, and the eldest daughter of Mrs. Higurashi" replied Ichigo, before any of the Higurashis could open their mouth.

"She is on a trip? Too bad. I would have liked to see her."

The Higurashi told them how Kagome was and how she almost had not completed secondary studies, being afflicted with many rare diseases, as explained by his grandfather. Some diseases were so rare even in the names, Orihime and Ichigo could not help but worry that Kagome was well at the time.

"But she passed the preparatory as if nothing happened," continued Mrs. Higurashi. "She stopped getting sick when she started preparatory, and now she is on a trip. Her boyfriend is a very reliable guy." clarified Mrs. Higurashi.

And when they finished speaking all that had happened on both sides for so many years, and seeing how late it was Mrs. Higurashi offered them stay overnight there.

"Sorry, Higurashi-obaasama. But it's time to leave. We will take a taxi." thanked Ichigo sincerely.

"Tomorrow will be very busy, and we must go. Thank you very much for everything." added Orihime, standing next to Ichigo, while the Higurashis did the same. Everyone left the house, and the three Higurashis accompanied Ichigo and Orihime to the stairs leading down to the street.

"Well, Ichigo-kun, if you ever stay in Tokyo again, feel free at any time to visit us again. Maybe one of these days Kagome will be here." said Mrs. Higurashi while waving goodbye.

"We will, Higurashi-obaasama." Orihime said with a smile.

"We will be back one of these days," assured Ichigo. And it was true. At least so he thought as he walked down the endless stairs next to Orihime.

"Take care, Ichigo-kun, and take good care of your girlfriend!" shouted from above Mr. Higurashi, while Souta the waving goodbye.

It must have been ten p.m. And when they were left alone Ichigo and Orihime looked around. Their plan was clear.

They would go home and return in a few hours, and this time with all possible secrecy so as not to be noticed. Then they would call Kisuke to ask where the hell the well was.

When the time had come, they returned. Ichigo was already in his Shinigami form, having left his body in his apartment, and they were hiding their presence as best they could, they called Urahara.

"Oh, is something wrong, Kurosaki-san? Are you already in the Sengoku era?" asked Urahara from the other side of the line, causing in Ichigo the urge to throw the cell as far as his strength allowed without breaking any window.

"Screw you! How do we go if we do not know where in the temple is the well?" replied Ichigo angrily.

"Kurosaki-kun, keep it down!" urged Orihime, with a finger on her lips.

"Aren't there traces of reiatsu, Kurosaki-san?" asked Urahara, sounding puzzled. "For someone like Aizen, he must have left something. Although that would explain why the owners of the site are safe."

Urahara once again seemed to have found a theory, and that pissed Ichigo. "Are we your test subjects or what? Tell me how to find the well!"

"Well, since feeling reiatsu is not your forte," said Urahara, while a vein pops out dangerously in Ichigo's forehead. "Pass me to Inoue-san."

Ichigo handed the phone to Orihime, with closed eyes and muttering under his breath. Orihime listened to the instructions from Urahara and told Ichigo to follow her while listening. Orihime looked very concentrated, closing and opening her eyes. She went from here to there in the night, under the stars and the moon which were large and bright that night. She led them to that tree, which until then was the most extraordinary thing that they had encountered, as it was surrounded by sacred roles, and lacked a large piece of bark on the trunk. The tree had a great energy that they did not know how to identify. And from the tree they located a closed pagoda with a simple sliding door, and at this point, they entered decisively.

Inside was an old well, down stairs, or that was what they thought they could distinguish with the light coming from the stars and moon.

"Thank you, Urahara-san. We found it. We'll call you if we go to the Sengoku era." said Orihime to Urahara. And she hung up, while watching Ichigo as he closed the door and they descended to the well. The bottom couldn't be seen, and Ichigo doubted that was the well they were seeking. It didn't look very supernatural. But seeing the look of hope and the eternal smile on the face of Orihime, Ichigo did not hesitate anymore.

With a nod, they both put a leg over the wooden edge of the well, and then the other, until they both were sitting on the edge of the well. They looked again and rushed down.

They knew immediately that it had worked, as they did not reach the bottom. Instead the dark atmosphere inside the well glowed with a blue light, and before they could begin to enjoy their weightlessness, they landed.

Both were standing on the bottom of the well, but instead of the roof of the pagoda where they knew that the well was, they could see a starry sky and the sound of wind blowing through vegetation and small animals. They smiled at each other again.

And while Ichigo was placing Orihime on his shoulders in order to get out of the well with a jump, a voice shouted from outside:

"You must be very stupid if you returned, only for me to cut you into pieces. So don't stay there and get up here at once!"

* * *

**Again this was possible thanks to Danielle, or Shinkadoo if you want. Thank you ^^**


	3. The Many Falls of the Dog

**Here is the third. I hope, if we can go with it, try to post a chapter every sunday. It depends, but we will try.**

**For now, we hope you like it.**

**I do not possess any character.**

* * *

Inuyasha just had a very busy day. He and his friends were been helping the people affected by the phenomenon of the night before since morning. The thing that had attacked them, whatever it was, had affected everyone in the village in different ways, the worst being death by suffocation.

Dealing all day with scared people wasn't for Inuyasha, but he couldn't stop because Kagome and the others were working hard as well. So that was how they spent all that day, since sunrise and all morning and much of the afternoon. They didn't have time to rest until the end of the day. Well, the others did, because he had not needed it.

Inuyasha still remembered the essence of that being; it was overwhelming. It was something he had never felt before. It was a different form of energy he had not seen in all his years of existence. And Inuyasha had not exterminated it. If he hadn't used Tessaiga's best techniques; and without the help of Kagome the exterminated one could have been him, careless of the fact that that being was so different and dangerous.

What was it looking for? What was its purpose? Kagome said it was probably not of this age. But then was it from Kagome's time? Were there such strong beings in that time? Inuyasha does not usually ponder this much about anything, and his friends noticed it, as he sat in his old tree, alone, with his arms and legs crossed.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome said as she approached him on that warm afternoon, and Inuyasha only made an evasive noise with his mouth while he felt the Miko as she sat at the base of the tree to keep him company.

"I promise you I will destroy it," promised Inuyasha once again with determination. He could not forgive that asshole, whatever it was, since he attacked Kagome.

"I know, Inuyasha. We will find it together." At that point no matter what Inuyasha could say, Kagome would accompany him to look for that being, which within just a few minutes of meeting, was worrying them as much as Naraku had in his time.

"You won't gain anything obsessing over it." came a voice. Sango and Miroku had joined them.

"We will end with the village affairs and then depart in search of that dangerous presence." assured Miroku.

"This time you don't need to come," said Inuyasha looking at them. "I can handle it alone," he guessed that Miroku would say something cheap, like "We're in this together!" but to his surprise Miroku was happy with it.

"Really? That suits me fine, because we have to take care of the children, and we cannot if we're going to hunt that thing. Do you really think you can deal with it?"

Inuyasha was not expecting it, but remained quiet. "Of course I can, I was about to destroy it, but it has many tricks. And without a doubt I will follow its trail and find it."

"What a relief."

It was night when they finalized the details of their plan. In the house of Kaede, meeting with all, including Shippou, their plan was for Sango and Miroku to stay and guard the village and their offspring if that being happened to return. Inuyasha and Kagome would leave to follow the being's trail. Kagome had refused to not accompany Inuyasha, she couldn't accept to be left behind knowing the danger.

They would leave the next day, and having been a tiring day, they retired to sleep in their homes. Kagome and Inuyasha had built one, not far from the others. Both were lying, or at least Kagome as Inuyasha looked ready to resume his habit of sleeping sitting, alert for any danger. It wasn't even midnight when the warning came in the form of two presences, very close, and one of them similar in many ways to the presence of the previous day. Inuyasha jumped up, and Kagome, who had not slept much because of the heat, sat up in her futon.

"Stay here." said Inuyasha with authority, before leaving as fast as a bullet to go where he felt the aura.

"As if I could do that!" shouted Kagome, though she knew that Inuyasha could no longer listen because he was already well away.

Inuyasha ran and jumped through the trees surrounding the village. Yet again the presence came from the well. And this time there were two, but they lacked the violence shown the previous day; and the second was definitely human, from the smell and the aura they emitted. But he would not be fooled, so Inuyasha ran faster than ever to the well and with one hand on the hilt of Tessaiga he shouted:

"You must be very stupid if you returned, only for me to cut you into pieces. Don't stay there and get up here at once!"

There was silence, and Inuyasha believed he has hearing whispers inside the well, and the pressure in the air eased a lot. And from inside the well, without any kind of light or any fuss came a man, with the weirdest hair Inuyasha had ever seen. It was orange. Even more surprising to see it in him than the woman who was riding on his back, who had a much darker orange hair, judging by what the clear light of the stars and the moon allowed Inuyasha to see. Also when the woman got down the biggest breasts he'd ever seen on a woman oscillated as those sweets that Kagome brought to this time. They looked like giant puddings.

"From your looks I can already tell you are dangerous." Said Inuyasha, watching them calmly and removing his hand from Tessaiga. The boy was dressed entirely in black, and his outfit was pretty similar to Inuyasha's, but more like a kimono from the temples. And the boy had two swords: one on his back and the other strapped to his waist. While the woman was definitely from Kagome's time for the trend of women of that time to show more than they should. Her arms and legs were almost completely bare, and her breasts would turn any man crazy in his time or hers.

"And you are telling me about strange looks! Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?" countered back sarcastically the orange-haired boy.

For Ichigo, the rare thing was the man who had the longest, silver hair he had ever seen, and though he knew types of hair as rare as the guy he had in front of him, none of them had dog ears on their head, or strangest of all, dressed all in red. But he could not afford to underestimate him, because despite Ichigo's lack of ability at feeling the energy of others, the energy of that man was quite respectable.

"Hum... Good evening!" greeted Orihime with a smile. They had found their first Youkai! And he was very cute, in every way, which added to the silver hair that looked so silky, that pretty face and ears, which were moving with the environment where they were. Orihime could not wait to see more Youkai, although their work was very different.

"You're pretty bold brat, and you will not fool me, Succubus!" Inuyasha was not fooled, that female presence masquerading as human so well could not be one, and definitely she had to be a Succubus.

"Succubus? You mean those demons that deceive men? You mean me?" Orihime was puzzled, but did not seem offended.

"Bastard! Nobody gets away with offending Inoue!" yelled Ichigo at Inuyasha, but without jumping to give him hell, to not start a physical fight instead of the simple verbal they had.

"And what do you say about you? Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You are the most ridiculous looking person I've ever seen." Inuyasha did not seem eager to jump into his hands.

"Surely you haven't looked where you should!" That fight was starting to become something ridiculous. Until suddenly...

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!"

To the surprise of Ichigo and Orihime, the boy with dog ears, fell head first to the floor, so strong that he sank a few centimeters into it.

"Damn it, Kagome! I told you don't come!" barked the guy as he sat up.

Ichigo thought he had not heard right. Did that boy say Kagome? He looked around and spotted a girl, with long dark hair approaching them with a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back, wearing the typical dress for the Miko of the temples, but with all that aspect she looked attractive.

"That old habit of yours has not changed Inuyasha," said Kagome to the boy with dog ears who was sitting on the ground, and all his menacing aura had vanished completely. He looked now like a gentle dog that, true to its owner, expected her to stop punishing his disobedience.

"These guys exuded the same aura we felt yesterday, and they are his allies for sure. This bastard..." Inuyasha paled under Kagome's gaze. "And. This... this..."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha is not very good dealing with strangers, but usually he is a good guy." apologized Kagome, greeting the two newcomers, with a nod and a smile.

"Kagome! No need to apologize, it's the fault of those criatu..." Inuyasha stopped when a new "osuwari!" rang through the woods

On the ground, Inuyasha could only think about how to expose these impostors. They were very similar in their presence to the creature from the previous day. Was Kagome blind?

"I am Higurashi Kagome. This guy is Inuyasha." Kagome bends a little to play with Inuyasha's ears. "And you are...?"

"Mee-Chan, is that you?" Ichigo had stepped forward, unable to believe it. Behind him Orihime kept looking at Inuyasha with light and stars in her eyes.

"Mee-Chan? It's been a long time since anyone called me that..." Suddenly Kagome realized who she was talking with. "Maybe you are... Ichii-kun?"

"Yes, It's me." Ichigo could not believe it; Kagome was in the Sengoku era? What the hell was she doing there?

"Incredible! Look how you've grown Ichii-kun! You're so tall! And that hair of yours has not changed at all, it is so cute..." Kagome could not believe that Ichigo was in the Sengoku era, does the well allow anyone to entry now?

"You were always one of the few people who liked my hair, almost everyone else thinks it's too much." Ichigo said shyly

"Like me!" Inuyasha had risen when Ichigo was distracted with Kagome and had jumped at him, but Kagome was faster.

"Osuwari!" cried Kagome and Inuyasha again fell from the air to the ground.

"Damn..."

"You can control this Youkai?" Ichigo said, not quite believing it. Kagome could topple Inuyasha with just her words.

"Well, sort of. Only when he is being surly, and apparently today he is ruder than ever." Said Kagome, as she approached Inuyasha again and crouched beside him. "Inuyasha, this is Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, a friend of mine from my childhood. And she is...?" Kagome asked politely, addressing Orihime.

"Sorry! She is Inoue Orihime! She's my... girlfriend." Ichigo said, still surprised at that fact.

"Wow Ichigo-kun," the others noticed the change in the way Kagome addressed him. "You got a beautiful girl! It's nice to meet you." Kagome continued talking with Orihime, "I am Higurashi Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." she concluded pointing to Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you!" Orihime responded quickly incorporating her body, she had been approaching Inuyasha, who was still on the ground. "I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you, Kagome-san!"

"You don't need to call me that; we must be around the same age." said Kagome with a friendly smile, downplaying the honorific. "Don't be so formal, Orihime-chan."

"It's a pleasure then, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun."Inuyasha finally got up and looked at the newcomers. They could be the weirdest people he had ever seen. The guy with the crazy orange hair, and the two swords (neither of which were as large as Tessaiga, Inuyasha noted proudly). Both were black like his outfit. The woman, in addition to being very cute, (though not as cute as Kagome, Inuyasha thought again), dressed like the women in Kagome's time, so she had to be from there. In addition, it was impossible for a woman to have the udders she has, for lack of another word to define them. They were too big. It was hard to believe they were human, but it was obvious that they weren't completely. At least the guy had something else. "For Kagome I will not butcher you today," assured Inuyasha, looking at them both; Ichigo just sighed with censorship. "Say what you want here and get lost."

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome just shook her head. "Forgive him; it will take a while to let go of his defensive attitude. Can you tell us what you are doing in this time?"

"So this is definitely another time," began Ichigo looking around. "Well, we came chasing a fugitive who escaped from our prison. We believe that he hid at this time through the well that is in your house."

"Then the creature did come by the well? My grandfather, my mom, and Souta are fine?" Kagome asked, worriedly. It was a detail she had not considered yet. "Wait. You said 'our prison'?"

"They're fine, do not worry. We stayed with them a few hours ago. Surely Aizen wanted to hide his presence and therefore it did not affect them. And when I said 'our prison' I was referring to the Soul Society. Ever heard of it?"

"Kaede told us something, but not much. And that aura given off by this creature was his presence? If the villagers approached him I'm sure that it would have pulverized them." replied Kagome thoughtfully.

"And it didn't affect you?" Ichigo could not believe that people at this time was that strong.

"Do not compare us with you, human. We are much stronger than you," replied Inuyasha arrogantly.

Kagome could only smile; she was accustomed to his attitude. "Now you're a cop or something, Ichigo-kun? You said that being, Aizen, escaped from prison. The Soul Society is like a prison or something like that?"

"Ah well," this was the dodgy part of it. Should he tell or not tell Kagome what he and Orihime were doing? He looked at her face and after exchanging a glance with Orihime, he decided to trust her with the truth. "I am a Shinigami, and Inoue has spiritual powers. And both of us can see spirits." resumed Ichigo.

"Wow."

"That essence you are emanating is Reirryoku?" asked Inuyasha, putting things together. Now everything made sense. "Kagome, you possess it too, but yours has a different constitution." said Inuyasha, stroking Kagome's head with his hand.

"Yes? You really are a Shinigami, Ichigo-kun? Do you send the souls of the dead to the afterlife?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Shinigami send them to what is known as Soul Society, the afterlife if you want to call it that."

"And you Orihime-chan?"

"I'm more like a support for Kurosaki-kun. My powers are rejecting past events. Thanks to that I can bring things back to a previous state." explained Orihime deploying her Shun Shun Rikka around her, so they were circling around them; Orihime noticed Inuyasha's ears moving with the trajectory of the Rikka.

"And have you been chasing that thing with which we fought yesterday." said Inuyasha looking at them. "That thing is a Shinigami too?"

"Yeah, or kind of. He was one before but he suffered a lot of transformations and now I don't know what he is exactly. But we have come to stop him and take him back to Soul Society." said Ichigo.

"Well, I can smell which direction he went, we should leave." said Inuyasha immediately jumping into motion. "We can't waste more time."

"I suggest you stay out of this," said Ichigo, looking at Inuyasha. "This is a formidable opponent, you will not be able to handle him."

And before Ichigo could notice Inuyasha was behind him, punched him in the face and sent Ichigo flying back against a tree, which broke in two with the impact.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue ran to him worried.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" Kagome was upset, but Inuyasha's eyes made her stop her furious reprimand.

"I will not tolerate anyone who underestimates me, brat. You better keep that in mind."

Ichigo sat up rubbing his cheek. It hurt like never before. Inuyasha was not a weakling and if he got serious... Ichigo did not even notice when he appeared behind him. It was not as fast as the Shunpo, but it was a respectable speed. "I was told that the Youkai were strong, but you surpass my expectations. Well, sorry if I underestimated you. But I just wanted to be considerate." clarified Ichigo.

"Keep your considerations, and just so you know, I'm not a full Youkai, I'm a Hanyou." growled Inuyasha, turning around and stalking off.

Kagome said farewell with a bow and ran behind Inuyasha. Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other, the first still rubbing his cheek, and followed them in silence.

It was late at night when they reached a village not far from the well. They could point out the people living nearby. Orihime and Ichigo followed Inuyasha and Kagome to a hut that was almost on the outskirts of the village. Once inside they could not help but notice the welcoming aura of the house of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha was leaning on the floor with his head resting on his forearm and Kagome had lit a fire and was singing a happy song. Orihime and Ichigo sat with her while Kagome pulled some very medieval ingredients out for an evening snack.

"Kagome, there's no need to cook. We ate something at your mother's." began Ichigo.

"Really? I am glad; I miss the flavor of my mom's food. But I cannot stop because when he fights, Inuyasha always ends hungry." responded Kagome looking at Inuyasha smiling.

Kagome looked happy, despite having to cook so late.

"Keh! Don't worry, Kagome. I can catch something out there later, you should be sleeping." Inuyasha was trying to make her rest, though she was tough, they had been running around all day.

"Well, this time I'll take your advice, Inuyasha." smiled Kagome and went to a room further back from which they were and took two futons that lay close to her. "Ichigo-kun, Orihime-chan, we should sleep tonight. There is so much to do and to talk about tomorrow." Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other again, then nodded, thanking Kagome for her hospitality, and laid on the futons. Despite being somewhat rustic they were quite comfortable.

Inuyasha was up and went outside into the warm summer night.

"Where is he going?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Don't worry; Inuyasha is a little upset by everything that has happened since yesterday and he settles if he walks around a bit. It is a bad habit that he has." said Kagome looking at the door.

"Really?"

They wished each other a good night and tried to sleep. It took them a bit because they had many things to say and ask, but all of it would have to wait until morning.

* * *

They awoke when the sun was high. Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other and looked away remembering they looked scruffy. But then they remembered where they were and looked around.

Kagome was outside. They heard she was carrying something, but then realized it was Inuyasha who was carrying it. But when they entered Orihime and Ichigo saw Inuyasha carrying a huge, heavy pot and a bundle of vegetables and the meat of some animal, while Kagome was talking to him.

"… not a good idea. When we traveled three years ago we had no more than necessary..." Kagome noticed that Orihime and Ichigo were awake. "Good morning. We were considering what to take and what not."

"I don't think we should take a pot as well." Ichigo commented, while Orihime was yawning.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun!" said Orihime cheerfully.

"Very good morning, Orihime-chan." greeted Kagome again smiling at Orihime.

"Day, Succubus."

"Osuwari."

The noise of Inuyasha breaking the ground with his body was raw and dry. But Orihime and Ichigo thought they could get used to it. They watched with amusement how Inuyasha and Kagome talked, and they saw how much they loved each other.

Kagome and Orihime cooked, or at least Kagome did. For having no experience with the food of the time, Orihime could only help in specific things. Ichigo was relieved that Orihime was not cooking her "special" food. They all would die if they ate what she cooked. They breakfasted one of the strangest, but no less delicious, breakfasts of their life. The fact that it was cooked over a wood fire gave a delicious wild touch.

Kagome then guided them to the house of Kaede, while Inuyasha walked behind them with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

Kaede turned out to be a very kind and wise old woman.

"You are a Shinigami?" she asked Ichigo. "It's extraordinary. It's the first time in my life I've seen one."

"Did you hear about us?" asked Ichigo surprised.

"Of course. The training of a Miko includes the knowledge of other creatures, tangible and intangible."

Miroku was surprised too, and when he had not put his eye over any woman for three years, Sango did not trust the monk for obvious reasons. And she trusted him even less when one of her twins crawled towards the reason for her distrust with the intent to see if those gigantic breasts had more milk. "Kyaa!"

"Children, do not do that. But I do not blame them." reasoned Miroku, earning a flying pot that hit him in the head, the pot that was in Sango's hand a second before.

"Well, Miroku, you stay in charge of everything," said Inuyasha, getting up. "I hope to see the village standing on my return," he added importantly.

"Inuyasha, are you worried about the village?" asked Kagome moved.

"No, but I don't want the house that cost us so much to build to go to hell."

"I knew it..." said Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede at the same time.

They said goodbye to them and left the village, heading to another village known so well by Kagome and Inuyasha. And on the bank of a nearby river to enter the path in the woods, they found Rin.

"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-san, are you going somewhere?" asked Rin.

"Rin-chan! No wonder we didn't see you at home. We are going to find the creature that left from the well two nights ago. They will accompany us," said Kagome pointing to Orihime and Ichigo.

"Hi."

"Hello, little one! You're so cute!" Orihime was so polite and cheerful as always.

"Really? You think so? Do you believe my lord thinks so too?" asked a hopeful Rin to Orihime.

Before anyone clarified the situation to Orihime and who was the 'lord' of Rin, Orihime replied:

"Sure I do, honey."

"Thank you! I hope you will do well in your journey!" wished Rin, happy with Orihime's response.

"Thanks to you."

And when they resumed their way Kagome explained to them that Rin's 'lord' was Sesshoumaru: a powerful Youkai and Inuyasha's brother.

"Your brother?" asked Ichigo to Inuyasha.

"I do not consider him as such." was Inuyasha's simple answer.

And so they went on their way, following the scent that has be left behind and the unmistakable traces of reiatsu that Orihime could perceive. The trip was meant to last several days. But the enthusiasm of Ichigo and Inuyasha was enough to fuel the four forward, so the march was fun and entertaining.

* * *

**As always, enjoy it... see you next time...**


	4. The Resurrected Spider

**Fourth at last!**

**I will try to post a chapter for week. Did I make it clear? All of you know and surely will notice that my english sucks, but I'll do my best to make this clear and I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to all that had add this story to your alert and favorite list. It makes me so happy and renews my desire to keep this up. There is stil a lot to say and do! Stay with me.**

**I do not possess any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

In the days after they leave the village, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Orihime and Kagome followed the smell of Aizen, and Inuyasha was following it with his nose. He remember that essence well. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were amazed to learn that in the times of Kagome were still prevailing beings of similar powers and abilities with the Youkai, and two were traveling with them now. However, such revelations does not affect them when they decide to stop Aizen at any cost.

The tour that followed was new to both Ichigo and Orihime because they did not know the place, and were in a totally different place to which they had been before. It was their own land, but 500 years ago and although they had heard something and know important facts of the place and the time, what they saw with their eyes about the creatures was something that definitely they had not seen it mention in any history book, and made the trip very flashy.

Inuyasha continued with his attitude, almost always completely on the defensive. He still did not trust Ichigo and about Orihime he had no choice but to accept that she was an exceptional human with supernatural powers, and also a supernatural body. But Inuyasha did not care about that fact in the least.

Ichigo only accepted that Kagome trusted Inuyasha. Ichigo could never forget that Kagome was a great comfort as a child. And the fact that she was putting that much faith in someone was enough for him.

Kagome was divided between the happiness of having seen Ichigo, and somewhat resigned to Inuyasha kept his distrust with him. She told herself that they would end up in a relationship of mutual respect, similar to how Inuyasha was getting with Koga and Sesshoumaru. Besides, traveling again with Inuyasha made her very happy.

Orihime was as always, with an everlasting enthusiasm, and an increasingly uncontrollable urge to touch Inuyasha's ears. As a friendly person by nature she had not dared to do it but her desire was about to explode. Kagome did not fail to notice it in the girl's face, graciously eager to get carried away by her wish. And Kagome could only smile at that fact.

During the day they stopped only for the essentials: eat, sleep and other things. The food was something that Inuyasha get for them every day. For Ichigo, despite being faster, he couldn't focus when he was about to slaughter a deer or a boar to use it for the lunch or the dinner at night. Inuyasha and Kagome slept as before, the exception this time was that they were missing Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara; and instead of them they had Orihime and Ichigo. Kagome and Orihime slept in sleeping bags while Inuyasha slept sitting, and with his senses well-sharpened as ever and his ears moving with every night sound. Ichigo decided to follow Inuyasha's actions and slept sitting with Zangetsu close to him just in case.

Occasionally they encountered some dead Youkai, quartered or cut along the way. No Youkai that Aizen had found could with him, or so it seemed. And it could not be anyone but Aizen, because Orihime recognized his remaining reiatsu in the wounds, and Inuyasha still felt his essence in the places they went.

By the time it was almost obvious that they were approaching to the ancient village of demon slayers, near the cave where the old priestess Midoriko was petrified with all those Youkai. The ancient village of Sango.

Inuyasha was growing very agitated with every step and when Kagome asked him why, he just said "A bad feeling." He could not help it, as they were approaching the village more and more. On the way they also took the opportunity to learn more of their companions, as if it were an excursion in search of a precious object, but in this case the object was evil and dangerous.

"How did you become a Shinigami, Ichigo-kun?" asked Kagome, while they keep walking through the trees.

"Well. It's a long story."

"Our journey it's going to be long." replied Kagome with a laugh.

"Well, you have that one..."

Ichigo told them how he got his Shinigami powers at fifteen, at the hands of his friend Kuchiki Rukia. His work as a Shinigami in his town and how he lost his Shinigami powers once, trying to stop Aizen.

"Kurosaki-kun was very depressed." continued Orihime for him. "But Kuchiki-san and the others helped him to regain his powers."

"That's good! Good for you Ichigo-kun. And you, Orihime-chan, how did you managed to get your... What are they called?" asked Kagome, amazed at the revelations.

"This things? They are my Shun Shun Rikka," pointed Orihime touching her hair adornments and deploying them around while they were walking. "As I said I can reject almost any event with them."

"It is like travel in time?"

"Something like that." responded Orihime, remembering what Aizen had said once about her Rikka.

"And you Kagome, how did you get here?" asked Ichigo.

"It was very confusing. One day my cat got into the pagoda where the well is in my home and my brother was scared to get in and..." Kagome told them about the circumstances in which she traveled in time, how did she get through the well and how she met Inuyasha.

"So, you don't get along so well when you met."

"Nope. In fact Inuyasha didn't hesitate to attack me before I could domesticate him with his Kotodama not Nenju." said Kagome proudly.

"Keh!"

"You mean those kotodama and magatama around Inuyasha's neck?" asked Orihime, which for some reason did not use honorifics with Inuyasha anymore, but he did not even notice that. Shea and Ichigo were looking at the necklace on Inuyasha's neck.

"Yep. Thanks to them I can stop or punish Inuyasha just saying 'osuwari'."

And Inuyasha fell again to the ground.

"Damn it, Kagome!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, sometimes happens."

They keep telling their stories while they were walking. The rescue of Rukia and the rescue of Orihime, by Ichigo, and how both situations were orchestrated by Aizen as well; as some of the recent War of a Thousand Years with the Quincies. Kagome told them her adventures for three years with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara, looking for Naraku and the pearl, which in that time was broken and fragmented throughout the country.

After three days of journey they finally reached the place where the old village of exterminators lived once, but neither Orihime nor Ichigo felt Aizen's reiatsu nearby. Perhaps he was not there?

"Kagome, we will see it in the village." Said Inuyasha, stooping to let Kagome climb on his back.

"You are right." answered her, knowing that the concern of Inuyasha surely was about Kohaku, Sango´s brother, who used to go to that village often to stock up on poisons and explosives. Before leaving Inuyasha told to Ichigo and Orihime with a nod to follow them.

As they walked to the village with big jumps, they noticed that Ichigo followed them closely, with the exception that Orihime, instead of going back comfortably subjected to Ichigo, was on his right shoulder, because Ichigo has charged her with one arm on his shoulder and taken flight. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other a little confused, and even more when Ichigo looked at them with a carefree expression and Orihime was on his shoulder looking back, just trying to cover up her face, flustered.

Without thinking more about it they soon reached the village. This time it wasn't occupied, and there seemed to not have been touched at all by any supernatural being, nor Youkai nor transcendent. Inuyasha immediately change his course, and charge towards the cave, where were the rests of the ancient priestess Midoriko in her fight against the Youkai. Inuyasha noticed immediately that Ichigo was following him closely. He seemed to have no intention to be left behind.

Ichigo had it clear: Inuyasha was not his favorite person on earth. And Ichigo still couldn't understand what could have seen Mee-chan in him but he was trying to, because if there was one thing he could be sure was that Kagome loved Inuyasha. And Inuyasha loved her. And Ichigo had no doubt that if someone could give him lessons on how to protect a woman, then that was the silver-haired man with dog ears jumping in front of him.

Fast they reached the cave but the four immediately noticed something strange in the air. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that the usual barrier preventing beings with impure thoughts to go inside the cave was not the same, and now was more powerful, but not with the usual feeling, but it was certainly aggressive and very similar to the energy field that Naraku used to conjure around to protect himself.

Ichigo and Orihime had not seen many of these barriers in their life. But Orihime was assaulted by the memories of a similar one, of those times when Ichigo was training with Hirako and the vizoreds. Ichigo lowered his shoulder to let her down gently, and she approached to the entrance of the cave, passing her hand near its transparent and solid wall without touching it.

"This is a barrier made with Kidou, Kurosaki-kun." said Orihime sure of it.

"Can you recognize one?" asked Ichigo, surprised.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a similar, but not as powerful." responded Orihime. "That time when Hachi-san and the others taught you to dominate your mask, Kurosaki-kun."

Inuyasha had ducked to let Kagome down from his back, and spoke with authority:

"Get away."

"Don't try anything, it will not work." warned Ichigo with a bored voice. But Inuyasha just sneered and jumped towards the entrance.

"Shit!"

Ichigo took away Orihime in time, just when Inuyasha go through where they had been only seconds before. Inuyasha reached the entrance, take back his right arm and gave a blow with his claws to that transparent and bright wall. There was no success because when his arm and claws touched the barrier it repelled him like nothing and sent Inuyasha flying back a long way until he crashed against the trees of the nearby forest.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome worried, and ran to where among the trunks and fallen trees, Inuyasha sat up angrily.

"Damn it." And to the surprise of Ichigo and Orihime, he took the sheath of his sword, and drew a big katana, which looked like a giant tusk. It looked even bigger than Inuyasha himself, and while Kagome came to his side and round him around the shoulders, asking if he was okay, that big sword began to radiate a yellow glow.

"Kaze no Kizu? You can't Inuyasha! The rests of Midoriko-sama are there!" Kagome reminded him, distraught.

Ichigo and Orihime did not understand, but something like instinct told Ichigo that they should leave. If Inuyasha made his movement, he and Orihime would be involved, and following that instinct he grabbed Orihime by her waist and lifting her with him, took several hops up behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"We don't have a choice, Kagome! This barrier is strong. Looks like that one that Aizen created when we met him."

"It looks like... that's it!" Recalled Kagome, and suddenly took the bow from her shoulder and pulled an arrow from her quiver, as she said: "Osuwari"

Inuyasha immediately fell to his face to the ground while Kagome pointed the arrow towards the entrance of the cave, Ichigo and Orihime looked at her without losing detail.

"Here it goes!" exclaimed Kagome.

The arrow shot out at high speed, and suddenly emanated a warm and pretty pink light, and crashed into the transparent wall, destroying it instantly.

"Great! You see? It was not necessary to destroy anything" romp Kagome to Inuyasha crouching to play with him happily.

"KA-GO-MEEEE" Inuyasha with his face still to the ground, just happened to growl.

What the hell was that? Ichigo could not believe it. Kagome had such powers? And she doesn't look exhausted and shaken in the least, so for her it should be as easy as breathing. Ichigo did not believe it.

And Orihime also looked at the entrance of the cave and Kagome with growing admiration. Both for her skill with the bow as her total mastery of Inuyasha who still looked like a free spirit to her or nearly...

"Osuwari!" tried Orihime cheerfully.

Inuyasha was up and looked at the cave with fire in his eyes, but when heard the Osuwari of Orihime he looked at her: she had a kitty expression, and a smile of hope in her eyes. And he could not get angry with her.

"Keh! Silly girl, that only works with Kagome!" said Inuyasha proudly.

"Really? Bad luck." responded Orihime sadly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at him with shining eyes of adoration and happiness.

"Inoue..." to Ichigo Orihime surprised him more and more, and he liked that she was so spontaneous and courageous. He could only smile at the girl who caused him so much laughter.

Then the four looked apprehensively back to the cave, and came to them the unmistakable smell of Aizen, Inuyasha felt it immediately, and Orihime, Ichigo and Kagome noticed the ominous presence, so heavy that he possessed.

"Well!" Inuyasha suddenly lunged toward the entrance and went into it with big jumps. Ichigo did the same, while Kagome as Orihime called to them loudly to wait.

Inuyasha and Ichigo walked the cave side by side, with big jumps. They no longer cared who was poking each other on first or where. They just wanted to stop the threat hanging over them, and soon they reached the heart of the cave, where at first they saw only the figure of Midoriko being devoured by the Youkai, and Ichigo was amazed at the sight. Kagome had told him and Orihime the story of Midoriko and the creation of the Shikon no Tama. But soon he and Inuyasha noticed that sitting at her feet, with all the naturally in the world was Aizen without his hood, and exhibiting his patented smile of known superiority.

"You couldn't have been here better timed, the hero of the Soul Society, and the most renowned Hanyou in history. You are a great audience for the show I have to offer you."

He said that without the slightest sign of doubt or hesitation, having Ichigo and Inuyasha there. He did not seem even remotely surprised to learn that Ichigo had traveled 500 years in time just to stop him. And with the most of the reassurances he turned, still sitting, to see Midoriko.

"Aizen, this time I'll stop you once and for all!" declared Ichigo.

"I will not let things go as you want, asshole." Growled Inuyasha.

"Oh my, look how insistent you are, though none of you could ever defeat me completely. But do not get angry before my show starts. I will give a brief overview of what will happen."

Aizen said that, not bothering to turn to them, and still staring at Midoriko with delight.

"She is the biggest Miko that has existed, her spiritual power was so great that it could condense and merge with the Youkai who are here to create that legendary gem. In my possession I once had a similar, product of years of tireless research, but its power was no match for the ancient pearl, able to grant any wish, capable of any transformation or mutation, and surprisingly lethal depending on the hands in which it is..."

Inuyasha and Ichigo did not dare to attack or shot him any technique for their fear and respect to the site where they were, but Inuyasha was losing his temper at every word that Aizen was saying.

"And now, I'll ask to my imitation of the Shikon no Tama, this new "Orb of Destruction," to grant me one wish and to help I will nourish it with my reiatsu to get it." Suddenly Aizen got up and pulled out from the folds of his black robe a rock, like a diamond and ascending to Midoriko, he deposited the diamond in the hole that was in the chest of the petrified priestess.

Ichigo and Inuyasha felt it immediately. The reiatsu was over them and all over the cave. The Hougyoku that Ichigo had just recognized immediately began to glow inside the chest of Midoriko, and the blinding white light clouded the sight of Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"Shit! What is doing that bastard?"

"I do not know, but it can't be good!" answered Ichigo worried and incapable to see at Midoriko anymore.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kurosaki-Kun!"

Kagome and Orihime had arrived very tired, to the center of the cave. And they watched with concern how the light ate everything with its glow.

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha barked to them without any ceremony, dying of concern to see that suddenly that white light was transforming to purple and then to a pearly pink and sensing how the cave was trembling.

"Yes, the right desire."

They heard the voice of Aizen, coming from somewhere, and that made the four to worry even more. While Kagome felt a presence well known materialized in the space where they were and felt her knees buckle.

"Inuyasha! I feel the presence of the Pearl!"

"Shit!"

Ichigo could feel that there was something very disconcerting, because he had never felt anything like it. He did not even know how to define the feeling. But then he noticed something else. The presence of Inuyasha's sword which he remembered when Inuyasha unsheathed it outside the cave.

"I'm gonna destroy them both now!"

"Inuyasha, don't!" yelled Kagome to him.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The golden glow traveled from where it should be Inuyasha, and ran quickly towards the source of the light, but then, without warning, a clear and bright pink sphere was deployed from inside the light, and intercepted the beam that Inuyasha had thrown them.

"Impatient as ever... Inuyasha..."

Then they all heard that hateful voice. It could not be!

"You bastard! What are you doing here!?"

Ichigo could not understand the anger and hatred in the voice of Inuyasha to the one who had make that joke, but he could tell by his presence and the shiver that ran down his spine that the things would only get worse.

"And now, as you have not learned patience, again you will experience the power of your sword against you and your friends!"

The sphere began shooting golden rays, like the one Inuyasha has launched them before, and now the beams were flying in all directions, destroying what little could be seen.

"Inoue, use your Rikka!" yelled Ichigo rushing worried where they should be Orihime and Kagome, but found no one. He only heard shouting his name and Inuyasha's in the midst of light and explosions.

"But I think it's not enough, I will show you something I could not do the last time. It is a very special attack and I'm sure you will like it." sneered Naraku with amusement in his voice.

And suddenly it all jumped: the floor of stone and the walls. The four were released into the air twisting and screaming, while the breaking of the cave from the ground made their way to the outside beside the pile of rocks and earth.

The four flew through the air towards an unknown destination, unconscious.

The last thought of Inuyasha as he struggled to stay awake with beat of the rocks over him, was Kagome, and that he should reach her at any cost. But suddenly from the remains of the cave there was a second explosion, but this time of miasma, and then there was no doubt: with the Pearl Naraku had also returned.

The cloud of miasma caught him up and he lost consciousness still in the air.

* * *

**The fifth will be ready the next sunday. Actually there are twenty four chapters already but they are in spanish. I hope you will like them.**

**Have a good week...**


	5. When Two Villains Meet

**As I said, here's the fifth. And this time I am so happy to have Shinkadoo helping me with the grammars. I hope you will like this one.**

**I do not own any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

Around, Inuyasha could only feel the wind as it brushed through the trees and rustled his hair. Where was he?

He awoke violently. Quickly he remembered the reason why he had been launched through the air and landed in a place so far away. He can hear without a problem the sound of a nearby river, but what was attracting his attention was the closest smell he could sense.

That curvy woman was close and, of the four who were there, she was the closest. So Inuyasha got up and followed his nose to where the woman seemed to be, and between shrubs and trees he quickly found her.

She was unconscious, but miraculously alive after falling from that height and at that speed. Was that perhaps due to the fact that humans from Kagome's time were more resistant to shocks?

With a quick inspection he could tell she had not gotten anything broken. Amazing. So his first impulse was to wake her, but then he thought better of it. If that woman wakes she would mean an unnecessary distraction and a nuisance because either she would mourn or bother him about his ears, goddamned woman.

So that settled it, but he did not know how to carry her more comfortably. If he took her in his arms he could lose an important front view and win a concern about the danger of dropping her, perhaps from a high place, and he could not risk if she broke a limb this time. So the best option was to carry her on his back.

Once he had a secure grip on herthighs, Inuyasha started running towards the cave, looking for Kagome. He tried to ignore the dreaded feelings of concern in his chest, bringing his thoughts along other paths. Like how the hell Naraku could return to that world, what Aizen wanted, if that orange haired brat was fine and if he could take care of himself, and how ridiculously huge the breasts of this girl are, because she inevitably had them pressed against his back.

As he moved toward the others, he could not help but be surprised by the distance that the explosions threw them. They were really far away and it once again reminded him that the girl he was carrying on his back could survive such a thud. How could she do that? Hopefully Kagome was fine too.

* * *

Ichigo sighed dreamily; he was with that friendly girl who had befriended him so long ago. The last thing he remembered about her was when Yuzu and Karin sadly said goodbye to her, and her father looked on sympathetically. The small Kagome told them goodbye without losing her radiant smile, holding hands with her mother.

Suddenly the pain of his recent fall came suddenly. From his toes to his head; and the weight of someone over him helped that feeling of discomfort gain strength.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was an unconscious Kagome on him.

He sat up, and worriedly he felt her pulse. She was fine, just unconscious. What a relief. He was relieved because despite having caught her while they flew with the first explosion there was a possibility she had been seriously hurt. Thank God she was good.

He immediately got up and carried her to a nearby tree, and let her lie there. And then he looked around. They were far from where they left. But it was not the first time that an enormous power sent him flying. He could still remember Kenpachi and his outbursts of exuberance, Reiatsu included.

They were somewhere on a mountain, and saw everything from a higher perspective, including a huge forest that stretched far, mountains in the distance, and a column of purple smoke... purple! That smoke was much like the poison of the Zanpakutou of Mayuri, captain of the twelfth division.

He returned to the tree where he had left resting Kagome, and lifted her on his shoulder to take her with him to the scene of the explosion, but maybe he would leave her not far from there so she wouldn't run into more danger, although she had given him the impression of being stronger than she looked.

* * *

Inuyasha had already spent a while leaping through the branches of trees and still could not reach their destination. How far had they been tossed? And even if he tried he could not stop thinking about Kagome, wishing she were fine. But he could not find her scent and the wind was in his favor, which made it more difficult.

But while he pondered, he felt a strange sensation in his ears, and he could not help but move them in all directions to escape from the hands of the girl, who tried to grab them, and gave them affectionate touches and scratched behind them. He would be lying if he said he did not like it, but he was not a dog.

"If you don't stop, I'll leave you here"

"Just a little more..." Orihime had awakened.

"Silly woman."

Inuyasha let her do as she wished; he was in no mood to stop her at that time, so he concentrated on going much faster, because there was no risk of waking her anymore.

"Hoooo!"

"I am not a horse."

* * *

Kagome woke up in the most absurd position, she was hanging over someone's shoulder and she saw only the soil getting away and approaching as that person was jumping in the air.

"Would you mind letting me down?"

"Oh, you woke up?"

That someone was Ichigo, and although the situation was a little comical about how he treated her like delicate sacks of potatoes, there was something in his actions denoting genuine concern. Ichigo stopped and gently lowered Kagome from his shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"You tell me, I know nothing here."

Kagome looked around, they were in a forest, and couldn't feel the presence of Inuyasha or Orihime close, only the known presence of the Shikon no Tama in the distance.

"I don't know either, but the Shikon no Tama is near."

"Shikon ... You mean that old pearl?" remembered Ichigo.

"The same. It apparently returned to this world, although I can't think how."

"Must be something to do with Aizen, that bastard found a way..."

"Right now that is the least of my worries, the one revived by the Pearl is back in this world, and now we have to think how to stop him again." Said Kagome worriedly, thinking of Naraku.

"The guy with a deep voice? That explosion was powerful enough, but the second one worried me, it had a powerful miasma. If that cloud had touched us we could have gotten poisoned."

"I know. The Shouki of Naraku is very strong."

"That is called the guy? Maybe he and Aizen killed each other; they were in the same place."

"Maybe."

"And… you're not worried about dog ears?" asked Ichigo, looking at her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Ichigo, and then she approached to some flowers that were near, bent down and pulled one to her face to smell it. "No, he is well able to take care of himself."

Ichigo was silent for a while, until Kagome broke up the silence.

"And you're not worried about Orihime-chan?"

Ichigo could not help but bow his head. Since he woke up he could not help but wishing with all his might that Orihime was safe.

"She is strong. Surely she's fine." Ichigo said levelly.

"Anyway, I think the first thing that both will do is go back to the cave, if they flew as far as us," said Kagome, partly to relieve the tension, and turned to Ichigo with a smile. "So we must reach or wait for them there."

"Yes." replied Ichigo, lighter.

So before she could say anything else he took her by the waist and placed her on his shoulder again, and darted to where they could see a column of smoke rising high into the sky.

* * *

"That Aizen is as strong as they say?"

"They told me that. It cost so much to Kurosaki-kun to defeat him the last time."

Inuyasha and Orihime spoke as they headed to the cave. Inuyasha was trying to distract her so she would stop playing; pulling and stroking his hair and ears. He felt like an animal in the hands of his infantile owner but Orihime spoke and answered without stopping her work for an instant.

"With luck he and the bastard Naraku will kill each other."

"Naraku-san...?"

"Ah, see, Naraku is..."Inuyasha explained who Naraku was, and his enmity for some time ago, but omitted details concerning Kikyou. Knowing that Naraku was alive again reminded him of Kikyou.

"Waaa, Naraku-san seems to be a very bad guy." said Orihime naively, when Inuyasha finished summarizing their experience with Naraku.

"Keh, You can bet he is!" replied Inuyasha patiently.

When they were near the cave and Inuyasha remembered the place where they were going, he knew they were close. So he strengthened his grip on Orihime and further accelerated his pace.

"Hoooo!"

"I told you I am not a horse!" But he could not avoid a hint of a smile.

* * *

"I think we will arrive soon," said Kagome for the seventh time, watching the ground before Ichigo.

She had asked Ichigo that if he was going to take her so at least let her see the road ahead, so Ichigo let her down, and carried her with her face watching the way.

"Yes, seventh time's a charm." Ichigo said ironically.

"Well you'll see it." replied Kagome with dignity.

And she was right; they soon came to a clearing in the forest, where it had to be some time ago an explosion or something destructive enough, because there was not a single tree. They stopped there and Ichigo let Kagome fell to his shoulder as he noticed Aizen's reiatsu below, as well as that powerful Pearl.

But while thinking whether they should go ahead and see the cave which was about a hundred yards away, they heard voices behind them.

" ...I have dog ears, but I am not neither a dog nor a horse!"

"I know that, Inuyasha, but I can't help it!"

"Try!"

"I caaan't -!"Inuyasha and Orihime landed very close to Ichigo and Kagome, but did not see them, but Kagome immediately noticed how Inuyasha was carrying Orihime, and could not avoid a certain amount of jealousy. But she concealed it and drew Ichigo to them.

"See? That's how you should carry a girl."

"Bah!"

"Inuyasha! Orihime-chan!" shouted Kagome to them.

"Ah! They are Kurosaki-kun and Kagome-chan!"

Inuyasha saw them and change of direction, toward them.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Inoue!"

"Kurosaki-Kun!"

All four were very glad to see that all were well. Arriving with them Inuyasha ducked and let Orihime down from his back. He went to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

Orihime quickly approached Ichigo and circled his neck with a big hug, which initially Ichigo couldn't correspond at first, but seeing her so happy he returned the hug with feeling.

"Listen, Kurosaki-kun! Inuyasha is very fast!"

"Really?" replied Ichigo with fun.

"Yes! He took great care of me, and brought me like on a pony!"

"Keh! I will not do it again so better don't get used to it, silly girl. And what the fuck is a pony?" answered Inuyasha above Kagome's head after she had hidden her face in the tunic of Inuyasha. Orihime did not take it the wrong way, but just smiled because she had been with him long enough to know that Inuyasha wasn't meaning it.

"Inuyasha, don't be mean." Kagome separated her head from him a little, and wiped her eyes with the huge sleeve of her kimono.

"Believe me, I would not do it again, plus the only thing that weighs anything on that girl are her breasts." said Inuyasha unconsciously. Orihime just smiled, somewhat embarrassed. Ichigo frowned even more, Kagome separated from Inuyasha with a glare. 'Osuwari.' she said simply.

Inuyasha fell face down. It would have ended there, but another Osuwari returned him to lie on the ground. It did not end there, because Kagome seemed ready to bury him alive, while Inuyasha dug deeper and deeper into the ground and could only complain with guttural noises.

Orihime hugged Ichigo and he comforted her with his arms to see the brutality of it. None would have never have think that Kagome was so violent, if she was so friendly. Inuyasha was almost no longer visible; having been sinking more with each Osuwari Kagome yelled at him.

"Osuwari! OSUWARI! So the only thing you noticed of Orihime-chan were her breasts! You are the worst! Osuwari!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

With a last, weary sigh Kagome turned around and glaring at Ichigo and Orihime with her killer eyes said: "Come on."

None of them dared to contradict her, so silently they held hands and followed the furious Kagome towards the cave.

"Damn it! Don't leave me here!" yelled Inuyasha, from the bottom of the hole with his form where he had been abandoned.

* * *

Among the chaos he caused, Naraku examined his hands, body, and his mandrel suit, as classic as the first time. And in his right hand the Shikon no Tama shone with a beautiful and immaculate glow. It was time, his evil essence made black that pure radiance.

Then he looked around. The cave. It was Midoriko's cave. Very appropriate. How had this happened? His final wish was to finish Kagome within the Meidou of Inuyasha if he, Naraku, died. And if he died, why he was back in that world?

But then he remembered, in this world there was no Kikyou.

But that did not mean he did not take the opportunity that had been given. Discover how and why was later, but perhaps he had something to do with the man who tried to cut him in two at the time.

Aizen brandished his sword and tried to cut Naraku in two, just to see how the most powerful protective field that he have seen so far retained the attack and give him back his katana hitting hard.

"So hostile, my new friend. Won't you even present yourself?" asked Naraku mockingly to Aizen. Aizen just looked at him calmly amid the swirl of poison, which gradually began to affect him.

"It's very admirable, your energy field. It must be the strongest I've seen," said Aizen looking at the starry sphere around Naraku.

"What honor. However, it is a pity that I do not care about flattery."

A tentacle of meat left the field, and attacked Aizen who dodged him with a lazy turn in his cloak. He reappeared behind Naraku but again his field stopped his lethal blow.

Dismissing this tactic he reappeared elsewhere from which he recited:

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadou no. 90: Kurohitsugi!"

Naraku was locked up in the midst of total darkness, but within the Black Pearl clenched in his right hand, the brightness of his field intensified. At that time from darkness emerged the swift blades, which headed toward him. But his field rejected them with ease.

However, the ability and the power required to do such a thing must have been remarkable. He could not afford to underestimate this interesting subject.

Aizen saw with astonishment that his Hadou 90 did not make a dent in the man or the tentacles inside the field, and saw them, when they came together again and regenerate if they were cut off the field. The Shikon no Tama really was amazing, he must get his hands on that power and soon.

Both men looked into their eyes, both with expressions of greed and coldness reflected. Both were reading each other, and both knew what was coming next.

Naraku pulled a sword from somewhere, this sword turned black, with a slight glow purple, and Naraku waved behind him.

A black sphere left the sword; it seemed made of the same material as the sphere, galaxies and stars looked among its total darkness. Aizen looked cautious, how Naraku raised an arm and offered him a step.

"After you."

And Aizen, comprising the message stepped into the darkness, careful to touch the hem of that sphere, so like the "Garganta" of the Hollows. Once inside, he remained floating in the darkness with his reiatsu, and materialized a bridge of reiatsu where Naraku landed, after entering the floating expanse and deactivating his invulnerable sphere.

"Originally, this technique is called Meidou Zangetsu Ha, and is used to send the enemy it is used against to hell. Inuyasha dominated it after his brother has given it to him. And before dying I stole a way to run it. Now tell me, because you seem smart, where do you think it takes us?"

It was a trick question, but Aizen was not stupid.

"You asked the Pearl to guide the sword, correct?"

"It's exciting, not knowing where to go."

So both started the journey, walking over the shining path.

* * *

**So this is the fifth. There were more of this chapter, I remember it was bigger but now this is the first half. I hope you all will like it. Any questions? Do not hesitate to ask.**


	6. Archangel's Kiss

**Here it is. Chapter six.**

**It was supposed to be a big chapter with the fifth but things had not let us do that, so this is the sixth. I hope You like it.**

**I possess no character and make no money of this.**

* * *

When Ichigo and the girls arrive to the cave nobody was there.

Ichigo, Orihime and Kagome couldn't see anyone and Kagome couldn't feel the presence of the pearl anymore, as if it had been destroyed again. What had just happened?

"I can't fell neither of them." said Orihime, despite the fact she wasn't a Shinigami nor an expert in Kidou, she could easily know supernatural powers when they were close to her, because now her world was not only the world of souls and the dead. They were getting more into the destroyed cave.

"And I can't feel the presence of the Pearl." said Kagome. She was worried because it was impossible to them to have simply vanished. Maybe Naraku immolated himself and killed Aizen in the process? It was impossible. What could had happened to them? All they could feel were remnants of reiatsu and a quite aggressive Youki. They get to the centre of the cave and now when the dust was settled there were only the venom in the air and on the ground.

They began to investigate. Orihime and Kagome were behind the Shun Shun Rikka of Orihime, while Ichigo tried to think what might have happened and explored around. The cave hasn't roof anymore but even without it there were no sunlight because the purple smoke was blocking it. And the venom was so powerful, he was starting to notice it.

"Inoue, spread your Rikka around you and Kagome." Said Ichigo to Orihime. "The air is contaminated."

"Really? I can't feel it." Responded Orihime, looking at Ichigo a little confused.

"How you can't feel it? It's getting me sick." Said Ichigo taking a hand to his head.

"I don't know. Any idea Kagome-chan? Asked Orihime looking at Kagome who was holding her left hand.

"Maybe the air it's not affecting you because I am purifying it." Said Kagome.

"How are you doing that?" asked Ichigo looking amazed at her.

"My spiritual powers can somehow purify this kind of things."

Ichigo was surprised and Orihime too. Surely Kagome was amazing.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying to stand up, to get out of the hole in which he were left. He stuck his head out of the hole, got on a doggy position and shook his hair and ears. He sighed and then looked up and the vision of a gorgeous woman standing a few centimetres away dazzled him, but not for her attractiveness, but because she was shining a very beautiful yellow light. This woman was not there a second before, he might swear it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Inuyasha-sama." said the woman offering him a hand to help him up. Inuyasha accepted it, suspicious as always when he met someone new to him, but this time he could tell that this woman was meaning no harm.

"Lately I end up meeting the weirdest people." snapped Inuyasha, caring little of what his words might cause on the girl he had in front but she just smiled brightly.

She was tall and slender, with long golden hair. She was dressed in a long simple dress, not hiding at all her feminine attributes, quite noticeable. Her face was beautiful, Inuyasha could not help but notice it, and her eyes conveyed goodness when they were lost into the golden eyes of Inuyasha. And somehow he could see that they transmitted longing, love and more. Inuyasha got a bit uneasy with that.

With all she looked ready to throw herself into his arms, but she contained in some way. The wistful expression betrayed her while she was watching him. Inuyasha was worried even more.

"I have something to tell you, Inuyasha-sama." said the woman bluntly.

"Really? What could it be?" responded Inuyasha not taking his gaze from hers.

"It's hard to tell."

She looked nervous then. Her smile faded but the adoration in her eyes didn't.

"Say it now." Snapped Inuyasha again. She was a beautiful and weird woman.

"Soon you will embark on a long, dangerous, and sad journey. But do never be dismayed, because you will always have a lot of people who will support and love you and a loyal comrade to go there with you."

"Such a precise prophecy. Are you a prophet or something? Sorry, but I don't believe in those things." said Inuyasha sharply. And he moved her away firmly, but gently, and began to walk towards the cave. He tried to.

A pair of arms grabbed him from behind, and if they had do that with a bad intention Inuyasha would have defended himself butchering the owner of the arms, but he only felt a body waving in silent tears on his back.

"Hey..."

'_If Kagome sees me like this, she will kill me!'_ thought Inuyasha terrified, thinking about how get free from that woman's hug without hurting her. Damn it, did that soft and big things that were pressed against his back a future's thing or something? Why the women of that time had such big breasts?

"It's been so long. I must be the only one who has suffered this much to see you." cried the woman. "All of the others could see you whenever they wanted; only I had to wait 500 years. Why?"

Inuyasha has not clue or hint to what the woman was saying, and he was beginning to think she was a little crazy. He turned to look at her but her face was hide with her hair. And then...

She moved quickly. She stood before him as she looked at him. She was stunning. She closed her eyes and kissed him directly in his mouth.

Inuyasha could not think of get her away, so surprised he was. No woman, ever, apart from Kikyou and Kagome had shown any interest in him, neither had kissed him with such passion. Her lips were sweat and he could feel her desire in them and in her tongue.

The woman had clung to his robes, and moving her hands she grabbed his Kotodama's collar and his katana with each hand. And with a fluid movement she unsheathed Tessaiga, and she ripped Inuyasha's necklace. Their lips separated and the necklace parts were scattered across the ground.

"What...!"

Inuyasha was confused and set a defensive position as he watched how the woman conjured Kuroi Tessaiga with his big sword and cried sadly.

"Meidou Zangetsu Ha!"

But Inuyasha did not run. The attack hit the air to nowhere in particular and he was even more surprised when he watched the woman who had grown twelve white bird wings on her back.

She nailed Tessaiga with both arms on the ground. He could tell that the attack had cost her so much effort, to wield and use Tessaiga, because her face immediately looked tired and overwhelmed. But then she joined her hands and the rosary parts of the necklace of Inuyasha ascended from the ground reuniting in front of her and formed the ripped collar.

She said:

"The only bond that unites you with the two women you have loved the most, now will disappear."

And the necklace broke again, and its bright parts got inside the Meidou above them and disappeared into it, and Inuyasha saw with dismay that the Meidou closed with his necklace inside.

"Why did you do that?!"

But what he saw scared him more. The blaze was stopped, and the woman was kneeling, agitated as if she had run many miles without stopping. And she looked sadly at Inuyasha.

"Those were another 500 years. In another 500 years..."

Inuyasha reached to her with a jump and held her close while he could feel she was fading, like water between the fingers, in his arms. She was there but was disappearing.

"Hey! What's happening to you?!"

Despite what she had done, using Tessaiga and taking his necklace, Inuyasha could not help but worrying about her. The woman seemed to be disappearing as those snowmen he had done with Kagome some time ago when the seasons change.

"You care about me? You're as cute as I remember. Treat me better when we meet again, please?" smiled her. Her wings had disappeared completely.

"Shut up, you idiot! I'll take you with Kagome, surely she knows what to do."

"No! Anything but that!"

The sudden position of not being seen by Kagome scared Inuyasha even more, but he could not think much about it, because the woman in his arms faded more and more.

"Time... Runs very slow... but now has gone so fast ..."

She smiled at him again and touching his face with her hand she disappeared completely, leaving Inuyasha totally disoriented.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome had come back from the cave, and Inuyasha immediately remembered that Naraku and Aizen should be in front, but he looked that Kagome was heading to him with a worried expression on a shoulder of Ichigo, while Orihime was going in the other.

"Way to go, brat." said Inuyasha, retrieving Tessaiga that was stuck in the ground and putting it back in its sheath.

"Do you have any complaints?" Ichigo was in no mood.

"If I do then what?"

"Inuyasha…" he cringed at the characteristic tone, especially when he anticipated what was to come: "Osuwari".

But nothing happened. Inuyasha had closed his eyes, but he did not fall to the ground. Ichigo put down Kagome and Orihime and the three looked at each other with amazement. Inuyasha did not hear Kagome?

But Kagome, with a feeling of a growing concern approached to Inuyasha and forced him to face her. The necklace was gone.

"Inuyasha... you... How could you...?"

"Hey... I know what you're thinking but it's not my..."

"IDIOT!"

Inuyasha shrugged out of fear, but Kagome turned and walked with long strides. Orihime ran after her friend, worried.

There were left only Inuyasha and Ichigo. And Ichigo only managed to say:

"I don't know how you did it, but I congratulate you."

"I didn't do it." Inuyasha was sad. He never wanted Kagome to see him with those eyes.

"Really...?"

Inuyasha told Ichigo what had happened, since the moment he were left in the ground and about the beautiful woman who had helped him up and had caused him many conflicts.

"And she disappeared you say, did she disintegrated or something?"

"Don't know how to explain it, but she became dust or something like that." said Inuyasha. The closest thing to what he has experienced was when Kikyou died in his own arms. But they were totally different situations.

"And she just grabbed and removed the necklace?"

"Yes."

"Strange."

Inuyasha had no answers. Whenever Kagome used her spell with him, Inuyasha thought how happy he would be without the damn necklace on his him, but now he felt naked and strange without it. A proof of it was now when he was talking as if nothing with the orange haired boy, something must be wrong with him.

* * *

Kagome could not hold back her tears, of anger and sadness. But it was no longer angry with Inuyasha, but against herself. Had she hurt Inuyasha with so many Osuwari? Now he would not want to hear of her. And she had suffered so much when she was away from him and now she felt that even her insides ached. It was hurting her so much...

Orihime caught her and stopped her taking her hand, and making her turn gently Orihime embraced Kagome tenderly.

"Easy, easy ..."

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha ... does not love me anymore!"

"But Kagome-chan, what makes you think that?"

"He ripped the necklace. That was our bond, and it was...!" Kagome remembered the times she had saved Inuyasha from dying because he was wearing the necklace. One of the reasons that make them be together.

"Kagome-chan, I saw that he meant to say something. Maybe everything has an explanation!"

"Do you think so?" Kagome looked at Orihime with an anxious expression.

"Kagome-chan, even when you are crying you are so beautiful!" Orihime hugged Kagome hard and Kagome let herself be loved for a while. She really needed it.

* * *

Inuyasha and Ichigo came looking for Kagome and Orihime. On the way Ichigo put Inuyasha aware of what had happened in the remains of the cave. Beside the fact that the presence of Naraku, Aizen and the Shikon no Tama had disappeared, was the fact that the petrified Midoriko and the Youkai around her had also disappeared. They searched for them but found no trace. And then came to them the uproar caused by the woman who was with Inuyasha and they went to look, but did not know what was going on with Inuyasha.

"Crap, it is not the first time that bastard disappears without a trace." Pointed Inuyasha, more used to talk about everything with Ichigo.

"I'm not surprised."

Both had treated hard guys throughout their life of fighting that seemed to never end. But for both, both Naraku and Aizen were their sworn nemesis. But if of sworn enemies was the talking, Ichigo still remembered Ulquiorra.

They reached the girls, and when they did it was night. The four knew that there was no point looking around searching for Aizen anymore, if his trail, smell and Reiatsu ended in the cave, so they decided to return to the village of Kaede. But decided to spend the night in the first clear they could find.

When they were set at a place without trees, Ichigo asked Orihime to accompany him to find food, and she understood immediately by the significant look the boy gave to her. So they both left the camp leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Between the two the silence could be cut. None could say a word. They looked at each other from time to time without daring to take any initiative.

When Inuyasha could not take it anymore he opened his mouth, but...

"Forgive me... forgive me..." Kagome had clung to the robe of Inuyasha and spoke between sobs. The heart of Inuyasha hurt him hard.

"I don't want you to hate me; I could not live without you now. Three years were long, and now... and now..."

Inuyasha just hugged her tightly, trying to convey all his strength and confidence to her.

"Don't be silly, I will never leave you. Definitely, I feared it was you who would leave me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought that you would believe to the end that I remove the necklace on purpose. It is true that I always wanted to do it but I never dared. And now that I don't have it I feel so empty without him. But when you are with me, I am complete."

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome began to mourn again and clung to him as if her life depended on it. From time to time she tapped on his chest, but he just had her tight in his arms. He wasn't very happy with the idea of letting her go now.

And with her embrace he could not help but felt her smell. She was driving him crazy and he wanted to make her lie in the grass and then…

Already calmed, Kagome asked:

"But how did you lost the necklace?"

Making a big effort he tried to hide the urge to make love to her. Inuyasha told her what had happened. He did not miss anything, the fact that this woman could take and use Tessaiga, how she did it, or the fact that she kissed him. He was bad with lies.

"She kissed you?!" Kagome was scandalized and separated her head from his chest.

"Weird, doesn't it?" and Inuyasha just didn't get her reaction.

"Osuwari!"

"No! Huh? Hahaha! I haven't the necklace anymore!" scared, Inuyasha said that without thinking.

"You're a fool, Inuyasha! WAAAAAAAAAAWAAAWAAAA!"

"No, don't cry again, damn it."

Orihime and Ichigo had seen almost everything, because Ichigo had catch fishes quickly in the nearby stream. He and Orihime looked at them smiling, because everything had cleared, or nearly...

The next day they made their way back to the village of Kaede. It would take them another 3 days back, but as they had no clues anymore that fact did not worry them too much. At least for two of them, because Inuyasha and Ichigo wanted to hurry and get back soon to think about other things about what Naraku and Aizen could have done.

On the way back Inuyasha had opened more with Ichigo and Orihime, and knew, without realizing how, that they were trustworthy. Kagome was happy with that. Especially when she saw that Inuyasha and Ichigo now were hunting together. Inuyasha was not of those who taught, but Ichigo learned quickly and soon learned how to hunt without feeling much remorse.

Maybe too quickly they returned to Kaede's village, because the four had fun with the return trip. They all pay a visit to Miroku and Sango and find out that Sesshoumaru had returned to visit Rin, but he left before they could see him. Both Orihime and Ichigo felt real curiosity with Sesshoumaru, because they wanted to know what kind of person was Inuyasha's brother.

"He's an idiot." was all that Inuyasha had said.

Rin greeted them happy because she had recently seen her "Sesshoumaru-sama" and was dying to see him from just a month ago he had visited her. Orihime and Ichigo used to think that Sesshoumaru was younger than Inuyasha but that was impossible. Then how this little girl was obviously in love with that Youkai?

After the reunion, greetings and questions regarding the whereabouts of Aizen and shock to known that Naraku had returned to life, Ichigo turned away from the group, leaving Orihime with the others.

He pulled his cell phone out from his Shinigami robes, which Urahara had given him for communication between eras, and dialed.

"Iyaaaa, it have been 6 days Kurosaki-san. Any progress?" answered Urahara from the other side, not asking why Ichigo called him six days later.

"Shut up and listen." Ichigo was in no mood. "We found Aizen, but he escaped."

There were only silence for a moment.

"Well. He must have become very strong!" Urahara was trying to relieve the tension.

"No." Ichigo sounded defeated. "We almost couldn't see him."

"What happened, Kurosaki-san?"

"It's difficult to explain, I just called to inform you, and because I forgot that I brought the phone with me..."

"You are mean, Kurosaki-san! Okay, try to return soon."

Ichigo hung up. It was true: he had forgotten the goddamn cell.

Now they should return. He looked at the group of new friends he had now, and Orihime was with them. She seemed to be having fun. It was obvious that it would hurt her to return, even though they had duties to do with their life in their world.

"You look defeated..." Inuyasha came with a mocking voice from behind and Ichigo just closed his eyes and immediately counterattacked.

"The one who could not even reach the cave in question says that?"

"You bastard..."

They stared at each other furiously, and then both smiled.

"What will you do now?" asked Inuyasha standing beside Ichigo.

"I suppose we will return to our time. We don't have the slightest clue to where the damn Aizen could have go."

Ichigo couldn't get used to the sight of Inuyasha, without his usual rosary of kotodamas around his neck. The same Inuyasha kept rubbing his neck, as if trying to heat that part of his body.

"Did you say that a woman with wings take your necklace?" recalled Ichigo curiously, asking that again.

Inuyasha noticed that his behaviour had betrayed his anxiety. "Yes, I had never seen anyone like her. Well, maybe your voluptuous woman."

"Inoue is not my woman!"

"What is her then?"

"My... My girlfriend...?"

"Well, for me none of those definitions is correct. The one that is better for me is "Woman" or female and that's it. Furthermore, she is your woman even more if... how I put this in words without having you doing a scandal... if you had fucked your girlfriend already.

The reaction could not be worse. Ichigo could master the giant form always adopted by Kagome when Inuyasha said or did something that displeased her. The giant face of Ichigo hung over Inuyasha, who looked startled by the sight of Ichigo who looked a lot like Kagome, and stepped back. But then he remembered who he was and Inuyasha imposed.

"Fu… Fu… Fucked? You could not choose a worst word! At least call it making love!"

"Kagome told me the same," admitted Inuyasha, scratching his chin. "Kikyou called it 'Sleep together'."

He stopped. Even knowing that Kagome and Kikyou were the same person over five hundred years, their personalities and experiences, especially those having to do with him, were completely different.

"Kikyou? Perhaps you were with another girl, apart from Kagome?" asked Ichigo, suspicious.

"Long ago, complicated to explain." replied Inuyasha, remembering the complicated relationship between Kagome and Kikyou.

"If we see each other again, let's take a drink and tell me about that." offered Ichigo innocently.

"Brat, do you drink already?" inquired Inuyasha haughtily.

"In college I learn everything."

"Where?"

Before Ichigo answered him, Kagome and Orihime had approached them to hear their conversation. But Ichigo stopped talking abruptly and smiled nervously. Inuyasha just sighed haughty, and looked away.

"What are you two talking about?"

"That Inoue and I must leave now." said Ichigo quickly.

"So soon?" Kagome and Orihime responded at the same time.

"We got no choice; I have to go and report what happened here and see what we do now." said Ichigo resignedly. Orihime looked at him with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha, what if we go with them? Anyway, I want to visit my mom and see how things are." Said Kagome looking at him.

"You can go there whenever you want!"

"But we can take the chance now, and we can go with Orihime-chan and Ichigo-kun."

"Great!" Orihime was literally jumping with happiness.

"Keh!" Inuyasha just raised his nose.

* * *

There you have it. Do not doubt and ask whatever you want.


	7. An Unlucky Bald

**Well, this time it comes soon, on friday. I guess I can post a chapter every friday now. I hope you will like it.**

**I do not own any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

They returned with the others that were outside the house of Kaede. Then Kagome immediately announced:

"Listen everyone, Inuyasha and I will return to my era. I want to see my mom and the others."

"Are you going home, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, with her twin babies in tow. "When will you return?"

"When we can. Basically it's just a visit."

"Okay."

Ichigo and Orihime said goodbye to everyone individually. While Kagome and Inuyasha, who was in his indifferent way, just dismissed casually.

"They all were very friendly," said Orihime looking back from time to time, as the four walked into the well on the outskirts of the village "and I would have liked to meet your brother, Inuyasha."

"Keh! That idiot doesn't worth it."

"Is him that bad?"

"Don't worry, Orihime-chan. It's just that Inuyasha and his brother don't get along." said Kagome smiling at Orihime.

"Really? I wish they did, I wanted to see his brother's ears."

"Sesshoumaru's ears are normal, or kind of."

"Huh? What a pity."

With a feeling of fun, they soon arrived at the Bone Eater's Well and Inuyasha took Kagome's by her shoulders and she took him by the waist, then the two leap, and with a look at the other two Inuyasha went into the well with Kagome beside him.

Ichigo and Orihime only saw a small glow coming from the well when Inuyasha and Kagome should have reached the bottom. And looking at each other, they both nodded. Ichigo and Orihime approached to the well, put one knee over the edge, then put the other and were about to get into the well, but Ichigo suddenly had an inspiration, and he took the hand of Orihime. She looked at him surprised, blushing and flattered. And with a mutual smile, they threw themselves into the well.

The same bright blue light welcomed them like the first time. And soon their feet touched solid ground, and they saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were not waiting in the well, from which one could see the roof of the pagoda that they knew locked the well now. They were in their time.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime by her waist, in a similar way as Inuyasha had done with Kagome, and with a jump both left the bottom of the well. And once they were out they saw the door was open, and as the time they had just left, it was daylight. A strong light penetrated from outside and something else. Ichigo and Orihime felt it immediately. With the presence of Kagome and Inuyasha out there were some very well-known Reiatsu. With concern, the two left the pagoda and went outside.

Inuyasha was out with his enormous Tessaiga drawn and ready. Kagome was clinging to the clothes of Inuyasha, and both looked at the bunch of strangers who were been in the yard of their own shrine.

Ichigo saw at Toushiro Hitsugaya, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Matsumoto Rangiku, all in their Shinigami forms, and with their reiatsu released. Everyone looked at Inuyasha with the same confidence with which he looked at them.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Ichigo, jumping and standing amid the possible brawl, bringing his right hand to his greatest Zangetsu on his back. "Toushiro, why are you threatening Inuyasha?!"

"He is Inuyasha? We have been informed you contacted him." said Toushiro, looking at each other, and then to Orihime and Kagome subjected to Ichigo and Inuyasha's clothes.

"Boys, be quiet. Needless to make such a fuss about meeting a legend." Kisuke Urahara's voice was heard, and he came close to Ichigo and Inuyasha. "We didn't want to be rude."

"Then, why do you seem about to attack him?" asked Orihime, looking at them reproachfully.

"Well, he was going to attack first," said Yumichika, straightening his hair. "We couldn't wait while see him ready to attack us without defend ourselves."

"I wasn't going to attack them. It's just that I've never seen so many weird guys together! Only this idiot." snapped Inuyasha, gesturing at Ichigo.

"Are you two getting along so well already?" asked Urahara, seeing that Ichigo and Inuyasha discussed without breaking into their fists or their katanas.

"Of this rabid dog?"

"Of this abnormal weird hair?"

They even had synchronized their reactions unintentionally. Rangiku laughed with one hand near her mouth.

"Ichigo, you're still so funny..." she said laughing. Then she glared at Inuyasha. "This is your new friend?"

Inuyasha looked at her defiantly, but what caught his attention were the two huge balls of fat that this Shinigami woman had for breasts.

"I must be getting old," said Inuyasha, rubbing the bridge of his nose. '_Why all the women of this age have those enormous udders?' _He thought somewhat disoriented.

"My, it's there anything wrong?" asked Rangiku approaching to Inuyasha, now that the danger had passed. "Taicho! Look! This guy has white hair too! Oh no. His hair is a little silver." Rangiku had approached to Inuyasha and had taken his hair in her hands. "And he has also cute little dog ears!"

"MA-TSU-MO-TOOO" Hitsugaya Toushiro was about of losing control with the attitude of his lieutenant. Inuyasha looked at him while Rangiku was still playing with his hair. That midget looked like a young boy with white hair and a white sleeveless haori over his Shinigami attire.

"I'll bet you are not old, and you're so adorable!" said Rangiku to Inuyasha, as she caught his head in a hug.

"Pfff Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Inuyasha was being basically drowned between Rangiku's breasts, who did not realize that he was drowning, and was totally blind by tenderness.

"Rangiku-san, that's not fair! I've been wanting to hug him too!" potted Orihime for not have spoiled more that dog eared boy who when was not angry was so tender.

"Ahem!"

Kagome, who had not been taken into account yet, cleared her throat. And Inuyasha pulled his head all as he could between the breasts of Rangiku, and shouted:

"Kagome, help...!" Another embrace silenced him again.

"You had not shame. Osuwari!"

Inuyasha cursed inside, but again he had forgotten that he hadn't the necklace with him anymore. But this time he would have killed for wearing it.

At last Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was not enjoying that, and approaching to the cheerful Rangiku, with Orihime aside telling her to release Inuyasha, Kagome said:

"Do you mind letting go of my boyfriend? Don't you see he don't like it?"

Orihime has feared something like that, and that was the reason why she did not follow her first impulse to catch Inuyasha in a hug. Even she wouldn't have cared about how the others would see her having a boy, not matter how cute he was, between her breasts. But looking at it from the point of view of Kagome, she wouldn't like it too.

Orihime looked at Ichigo who was watching the scene without believing it and ironically that scene reminded her of a beautiful Arrancar with enormous breasts drowning Ichigo in a monumental hug.

Rangiku looked at Kagome a little confused. But she pulled herself together, smiled and said:

"Can I borrow him?"

"NO!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha by his hair and he get free from his prison at last. It wasn't that he was unable to free himself by force, but it was because he had no strength to risk hurting a woman.

"Cheap."

"That's what you get for not thinking of the consequences." said Toushiro.

"But Taicho, his hair is so silky."

"As a teddy bear." said Kagome showing Inuyasha, having him a refuge in her chest, of less proportions.

"Don't complain later if I'll take him with me one day!"

"Inuyasha will not go with someone like you!"

"Now, now, girls, calm down." tried to reassure Orihime.

Inuyasha get released by Kagome softly, and went to Ichigo, who had been watching all along Urahara with a genuine expressions of disbelief and amusement.

"You are not even an hour here, and you're so popular already?" Ikkaku and Yumichika were trying to mock Inuyasha.

"Shut up, I don't even know you." snapped Inuyasha to them.

"I'll kill him." growled Ikkaku, while Yumichika reassured him, conciliator.

"You're Inuyasha, right? Inuyasha-san?" asked Urahara, who was still seeing Kagome, between Orihime and Rangiku.

"Yeah, I see that my fame got here, no wonder why." presumed Inuyasha proudly, as he looked the only one not dressed like a Shinigami.

"Bah, you're just a cocky." said Ichigo sarcastically.

"And you are being an envious."

"What did you say?"

"There, there, boys. I don't want you to fight like the girls there. Allow me to introduce myself, Inuyasha-san. My name is Urahara Kisuke, a humble owner of a candy shop."

"Yeah, of course." ironized Ichigo.

"That it's the truth, Kurosaki-san." Urahara was still looking the women discuss, under the full sun. "I'd like to know what happened there. You met Aizen, don't you, Inuyasha-san?"

"Just when the bastard went to my era seven nights ago." replied Inuyasha, annoyed with the memory. "The guy is very elusive."

"I don't wonder why." coincided Urahara. "I'd like to know exactly how it happened, if you like to tell me."

Inuyasha and Ichigo told Urahara how they had met that night, the trip following the trail of Aizen to the village of the ancient exterminators, and the cave where the Shikon no Tama had been created. Also how Aizen was there, and how somehow he managed to revive the Pearl.

Ichigo told how the four flew because of two devastating explosions. How the venom of Naraku, who had been revived by the Pearl, was the most powerful and corrosive he had ever seen. And when he, Orihime and Kagome came back to the cave, after a long walk back. How they perceived Aizen's reiatsu, the presence of Naraku, and the presence of the Pearl. But these vanished abruptly.

"They vanished?" Urahara looked puzzled. "Could you know how or where?"

"No. Because we didn't see what they did. They only get lost in the emptiness."

"And you could not track them, Inuyasha-san?" asked Urahara, looking at Inuyasha, aware of the power of his nose.

"I couldn't get to the cave with them... There were complications. And then they went back to where I was left and they told me what they saw and felt." explained Inuyasha.

Ichigo noticed how Inuyasha did not tell to Urahara about the mysterious woman, who had taken his rosary of kotodama, nor what it meant to him and Kagome.

"We get back to our village, arrived this morning and Kagome wanted to come to her time and we met all of you to welcome us." continued Inuyasha.

"It surprises me. Could Aizen hide his reiatsu with some infallible way? It's not impossible to hide the reiatsu. But it always leaves traces. Hide it completely is very rare."

Urahara was deep in thought.

Inuyasha looked at him a little confused. He was not used to seeing someone thinking that way but Miroku. He was thinking about it when he felt something brushing to his calves and Inuyasha bent down to take for the back of a black cat who was rubbing himself against Inuyasha's leg.

"What do we have here? Your family adopted another cat, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha while sitting on the floor and laid the cat on his back. "You're a very funny cat."

Inuyasha started to play with the cat, pulling his feet without hurting him and with the fingertips massaged his ribs and scratching, being careful to not hurt him, behind his ears. Very soon the cat was purring with Inuyasha's company.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Ichigo did not know how to expose the unfolding dilemma. And Urahara stopped his thinking interested to see what would happen.

"Who is a funny cat? Who is a funny cat?" Inuyasha was petting the cat, and the cat was purring with pleasure.

"Ah, a stray cat, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, who had come along with Orihime and Rangiku to see Inuyasha and the others.

"I don't know. It's not yours?"

"No."

"Where are you from, cat?" asked Inuyasha to the cat, playing with him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I'd tell you." answered the cat, with a deep voice of an old man.

Inuyasha stopped. He had seen Youkai that were part cat, but a pure and blooded cat which can speak was unusual for him.

"Look, your time was very supernatural after all, Kagome." said Inuyasha to Kagome, with all the reason.

"Yes." Kagome didn't believe it too.

The cat was prowling between Inuyasha's legs when he got up to see what they would do then.

"Toushiro, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo to Toushiro, who had not said anything in a while.

"Well Urahara Kisuke informed the Soul Society that you would come back, and they sent us for being the most experienced as a group in the Real World and with you." answered Toushiro bored, as if the idea of a better understanding of the Real World bothered him. "I have better things to do than give my regards to an old legend of the past."

Inuyasha had not heard that, because he was playing with the cat, which now even Kagome was pampering too.

"Why Rukia and Renji didn't come?"

"Kuchiki and Abarai are busy."

"I see."

"But we didn't come here for nothing. Did we?" said Ikkaku, pulling his Zanpakutou from its holster and licking it while looking at Inuyasha. "What about a test? They make a lot of fuss about you, but until I'd see what it was like I don't think you're a big deal."

"Keh! I don't see why I should give an account of my skills to a bald."

Inuyasha had risen again. And watched with crossed arms and a smirk to Ikkaku, which was blue with rage at Inuyasha's comment.

"Inuyasha..." began Kagome, who had heard everything. "Don't forget that this is the home of my family. You can't destroy it by yourself!"

"There's no need to risk your home, Kagome." said Inuyasha. "How about if we go to a better place?" offered Inuyasha to Ikkaku, who was looking at him with resentment.

"My! Puppy, you have nothing to prove to this baldy!" interjected Rangiku with some concern. She did not want Inuyasha getting hurt.

"Keh! Now I have no choice but teaching him a thing or two." said Inuyasha, full of confidence.

Then he pulled Tessaiga from its sleeve and it became the big tusk as always. Urahara and the others were surprised by the energy released. It was quite big and very different to the Reiryoku that they had always felt from the Zanpakutou. The katana with the form of a fang was much larger than any form of Zampakutou they had seen in their lives; there was no doubt about it.

Inuyasha concentrated his thoughts on Tessaiga, and it took a black color with a dark purple glow. Galaxies and stars where in its infinite blackness. Immediately they all noticed the present danger. If that thing was used it could be very devastating.

But Inuyasha just waved once, and a black crescent moon, with the same color and apparently the same content than the blade of his Tessaiga, came out from nowhere and grew to be large enough that they all could fit in it. Inuyasha looked at Ikkaku and motioned him to follow him.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, worried to see Inuyasha entering the Meidou. She was feared that Inuyasha was leaving alone heading to hell.

"I will take the bald to a quiet place."

"The Hell is not a quiet place!"

Again everyone, including Orihime and Ichigo were surprised. What kind of technique was that? Ikkaku was decidedly worried. It would not be nice to go out of the blue to hell.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. After entering the Meidou to get you back three years ago," Ichigo frowned at Inuyasha's words. Kagome was in hell once? "I could make the Meidou to take me to almost everywhere I wanted to go. But the atmosphere of the jump is very stifling to a human and therefore I did not use it to go to the village of Sango."

"You didn't tell me something that important? You are so mean, Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry! I forgot about it, it's all."

Inuyasha had a way of transportation that fast? Who was this guy? Even Rangiku began to having more respect for him despite his tender aspect.

"Well, Are we going or not?" asked Inuyasha to Ikkaku after finishing his discussion with Kagome.

"And what do you think?!" replied Ikkaku. The Meidou didn't give him a good feeling, but as a man and officer of the Eleventh Division he could not turn back up his words.

"Well, follow me." said Inuyasha, jumping into the Meidou, introducing himself on it.

Ikkaku and Yumichika followed behind him. Toushiro looked at Rangiku and after a nod both rushed behind them. Urahara and Yoruichi, still in her cat form, too. Urahara noticed the edges of the Meidou as he approach to them and noted that they shouldn't be touched under any circumstances.

"Inuyasha, get back here!" shouted Kagome, though she knew Inuyasha couldn't listen to her anymore.

But suddenly she felt herself lifted by the waist and saw that she and Orihime were once again on Ichigo's shoulders, who wasn't looking at them, but was looking at the Meidou with caution. But he lunged into its dark depths with the two in tow.

When they were in that endless black place they immediately they felt they needed air, and Kagome could barely stay conscious. She lifted her head to see that Orihime had finally lost consciousness. She wanted it to be over because she feared for her friend, for herself and Inuyasha who was far ahead.

That was so hard, and it seemed that lasted an eternity but was actually an instant. Just as she was thinking that, they were leaving a similar Meidou to that that they get into with Ichigo, who looked a little tired. Orihime was unconscious on his shoulder and Kagome was really tired, as if just had finished a marathon in that moment. How could she withstand that atmosphere the first time?

They looked around; they were in some desert place because they didn't see anyone except those who were in the courtyard of the Higurashi's shrine. And they all were showing the same expression of mild fatigue. Only Inuyasha looked stoic as he watched them with his Tessaiga, now in its normal form of a white and big fang, resting on his shoulder. Until he saw Kagome with Orihime on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Damn it, Kagome! It's dangerous to be here!"

Inuyasha knew that the atmosphere of the Meidou was stifling, but it was more now, only with just a small jump. Even that silly girl was unconscious but he saw with relief that she was awoke a little after.

"So what? Did you expect me to stay home as a sad princess waiting for her prince to return safe from war? Keep dreaming." snapped Kagome, getting down from Ichigo's shoulder, and he did not dare to blame her.

"Keh!" said Inuyasha in reply, after reaching the conclusion that, just in case if things got ugly, Ichigo and Orihime would be near Kagome to protect her.

"Did you finish your scene, pooch?" asked Ikkaku, with decided bad blood. He wanted to see of what was made the guy of that weird appearance.

"Whenever you want, bald." countered Inuyasha, while the spectators turned away from them, and Kagome was almost dragged back by Orihime and Ichigo.

Ichigo felt genuine curiosity of Inuyasha skills. He sensed that he was powerful, for the respect that he influenced despite being almost in a carefree behavior in front of his comrades. Ichigo knew that although Inuyasha had a bad temper at times, was a hundred percent reliable.

And Urahara also wondered what could do that one, whose legend alongside of his brother had come to the same Soul Society. He recalled with some enthusiasm the vague reports of their katanas, and their incredible powers.

The others followed the situation with some caution and concern. Only Toushiro seemed reticent and even bored, as if he wanted to be anywhere else. Rangiku was concerned, but not by Ikkaku. Yumichika was expectant. Ichigo and Orihime had Kagome close to them, ready to any situation that arises.

When Ikkaku looked at the desert place, he immediately drew his Zanpakutou, and pulled the sheath of Houzukimaru from the obi of his Shikakushou, and pointed both to Inuyasha, still with his huge Tessaiga on his shoulder.

"You must be a guy without luck. You haven't even fought Ichigo, and you have no idea of the potential of the Gotei 13, and having to fight me in the first is a clear sign of bad luck. Doesn't it?"

"Stop babbling. You looked more given to action earlier." replied Inuyasha.

Deciding it was best to not underestimate the edge of the fang on Inuyasha's shoulder, Ikkaku raised his katana and sheath, and recited putting them together:

"_Nobiro: Houzukimaru_!"

Inuyasha watched in amazement as the katana and the sheath had joined and now formed a spear. The spear looked simple, but wielded by Ikkaku was obvious that it could not be trusted. He lowered Tessaiga from his shoulder and pointed it to Ikkaku. But before he could say anything Ikkaku had launched himself against Inuyasha and fired a quick hit on him.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, worried.

But Inuyasha blocked the edge of Houzukimaru with Tessaiga, and pushed forward, Ikkaku was forced to retreat. Ikkaku jumped back to Inuyasha, who blocked every attack. Ikkaku noticed that he wouldn't get anywhere doing that, so he started using Shunpo to appear faster in every direction around Inuyasha, but this only accelerated the pace of his defense, until...

"Well, the Shinigamis are fast. I saw that in Aizen and Ichigo. But you're not faster than them!" said Inuyasha attacking at last.

He raised Tessaiga on him and pulled it down. Ikkaku saw the danger and shouted: "Sakero: Houzukimaru!" and it turned back into a katana and sheath both in hands of Ikkaku.

"Very clever. Tessaiga would had break your spear." said Inuyasha.

"There will be no more distractions." said Ikkaku.

And turning his Zanpakutou into its spear form, he continued attacking Inuyasha, but he dodged backwards. Inuyasha threw a horizontal cut, before Ikkaku could move, and he received it, placing his spear in his side.

But Tessaiga didn't break Houzukimaru, and the spear of Ikkaku was doubled. Inuyasha thought he had broken it, but saw that it had been divided into three separate parts by a sort of chain. And in one of those parts was where Tessaiga had landed.

"Is that so?" said he simply.

He agitated Tessaiga against Ikkaku again, but this time he used more force and attacked from above. Ikkaku blocked the edge of Tessaiga again spreading Houzukimaru over his own body, but Tessaiga broke the chain, and Ikkaku jumped away before he was split in two.

"Should we continue?" asked Inuyasha, watching how Ikkaku touched his face cut up and down with his hand and see the blood on it still holding a part of his spear.

"Well, I think I have no choice. You all know it already!" remembered Ikkaku, addressing to his Shinigami comrades. "You must not say a word to anyone about this!"

The others looked puzzled at him and more when they see Ikkaku again, he hit the pieces of his Shikai, and shouted "¡Bankai! Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

To the amazement of Inuyasha his spear became through the dust of the reiatsu of Ikkaku into two big weapons, one in each hand, and both were pointed to Inuyasha. The first was a huge blade that ended in a deadly tip, and the second was another sheet finished with a circular shape. Inuyasha had not seen those types of blades of that size. They were joined by a huge chain behind Ikkaku, who smiled proud of his Bankai.

"Let's get started." he said.

And he lunged to Inuyasha, who stepped back to avoid being cut into three when Ikkaku waved both arms against Inuyasha simultaneously. And he blocked a violent blow over him and swatted away the other which wanted to open him the guts. Inuyasha was suddenly overcome and it cost him to block attacks at risk of being quartered.

Ikkaku was elated. And he let go a lot of words to teasing Inuyasha, who looked very concentrated, while Ikkaku egged him with each stroke of his huge swords. Inuyasha had not said anything, while he was pondering.

Suddenly Inuyasha did something unusual. He got away from Ikkaku with a jump to avoid once again the swords that could hurt him seriously, and once he was away from Ikkaku Inuyasha threw Tessaiga against Ikkaku with all his might. Ikkaku saw it coming and throw it away from him just waving one of his swords, but then he saw that just behind Tessaiga Inuyasha had thrown himself to reach him. He tried to meet him with another lethal and accurate cut in midair, but Inuyasha turned in the air and dodging the dangerous path of the swords he shouted:

"_Sankon Tessou_!"

Inuyasha lowered his right arm in Ikkaku's torso, which immediately began to shot out blood spurts, from the five wounds per claw that cut his skin and flesh as if they were paper. Ikkaku opened his eyes, surprised, and fell to his knees while Inuyasha looked away from him again, then Ikkaku fell face down because of the severity of his injuries.

"Shit... I think my guts will go out… and the sake I had before coming..." he teased before losing consciousness.

Urahara was stiff. Not only the trick had been reckless, Inuyasha could have ended up in pieces, but for a moment Urahara felt a very threatening evil power in Inuyasha, right in the moment when he released his Katana. Was he stronger without it? Urahara could not say it for sure.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, along with Orihime and Ichigo. Orihime immediately deployed his Rikka on Ikkaku to heal the deep cuts on his body. Orihime felt her inside shrugged when she saw that Inuyasha's claws had penetrated almost smoothly the reinforced skin with reiatsu of Ikkaku, and how they came very close to his internal organs. If those wounds weren't treated soon they could be serious. So she hurried to concentrate and reject the wounds.

"You had overdone it again, Inuyasha." said Kagome. "There wasn't need to hurt him that much."

"I know. But something told me that if I didn't do so, he would rise again and the fight would not end." replied Inuyasha.

"Knowing Ikkaku it is possible." said Ichigo, bent beside Orihime and Ikkaku.

"I know I should feel bad for the baldy, but I'm happy for you, Puppy!" Rangiku was about to jump back to embrace Inuyasha again, but Toushiro stopped her holding her Shikakushou.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Toushiro to Inuyasha, divided between the admiration and the distrust.

"I thought you knew that I am the powerful Inuyasha." replied Inuyasha, making Kagome, Orihime, Ichigo and Rangiku to smile.

"Well, it's good to know you're on our side." said Toushiro, calmed and still holding Rangiku and observing Ikkaku. The wounds were closing with Orihime's powers.

"These are your powers, silly girl?" asked Inuyasha to Orihime. She smiled at him.

"Yep. I can reject almost any event or attack."

"Impressive."

Ikkaku moved. He opened his eyes and looked Orihime kneeling above him, Ichigo was close to her, Rangiku was saying something to Captain Hitsugaya, Yumichika was looking compassionate at him, and Kagome, between Inuyasha's arms, was staring at him too.

"Just a few times I have found someone like you. To my knowledge, your legend is true." said Ikkaku to Inuyasha from the ground.

"Keh! It sure is!" answered Inuyasha, making they all to smile again.

"But I would like if you compare your strength with my captain's. I can't compare myself to him at any level, and I can't wait to see how he paints the floor with your brains." tented Ikkaku, eager to amuse while challenging.

"Really? Bring him here!"

"Inuyasha, bad boy!"

And as they started another discussion, Urahara and Yoruichi looked with evaluator eyes to Inuyasha and Kagome, whom they knew nothing yet. What kind of friends had brought Orihime and Ichigo?

"A splendid battle, Inuyasha-san." said Urahara approaching to the group and applauding. Inuyasha looked at him unfazed. "But I imagine that those were not all your powers."

"That was nothing. NOTHING. Compared to what I still can do." replied Inuyasha.

For everyone the image of Inuyasha dodging a quick and deadly thrust in midair and gutting his comrade was still dancing in their minds.

"Well, now that we had finished, we must see how to get back to the temple of Higurashi-san." reminded Urahara to them. "I believe we are somewhere near Tokyo, but not a soul has appeared..."

"I asked Tessaiga to take us to a place nearby and desert. She takes me everywhere, as long the place is at certain distance from where I am. She can't take me further from that distance yet."

Urahara froze. A technique capable of traveling in space? It was the first time he saw such an infallible skill. He had to know more.

"This Katana was," said Urahara, pointing to Tessaiga. "as the legends say, from your father, right?"

"Do you even know that? It was. My old man bequeathed me and the idiot of Sesshoumaru two of his three katanas." replied Inuyasha nonchalantly, hugging Kagome by her waist.

"Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother," explained Kagome. "he and Inuyasha don't get along."

"Keh!"

"Did you say that your father left them two of his three katanas?" interjected the black cat. "And what happened with the third?"

"That stupid Sounga. She beat its seal of seven hundred years, three years ago, and tried to kill Sesshomaru and me. But we send it to hell." Said Inuyasha.

"Destroyed it?"

"No, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sent it to hell literally." Responded Kagome.

Once again they were surprised to the world in which these two lived or had lived once. And to think that there were another two swords like Tessaiga was too much for their imagination. And never mind the legend of the katana of Sesshomaru, which was said to had come from the same heaven.

"You will return wearing this on you, Kagome, when we go back to your house this time." said Inuyasha as he removed the hitoe, the upper garment, of his Fire Rat robe and placed it over her.

"Orihime-chan, you too!" Kagome called out to Orihime, who rose up after finish healing Ikkaku and ran towards Kagome. "We both will cover us with this."

"It will cover the both of us?"

"I guess so."

"And Rangiku-san?"

"Don't worry." replied Rangiku. "If I could withstand the journey when we had come here, nothing will happen to the journey back."

"Well," said Inuyasha drawing Tessaiga, and in his hands the huge blade of the sword acquired that black color with its usual galaxies and stars in the background, and when Inuyasha agitated it the sword released that crescent moon again and it grew to be enough large. Then Inuyasha put Tessaiga back in its sheath and bent to let Kagome hung in his back. But when she did it another weight was added to his back and someone started to touch his ears again. "Damn it."

"And how do you expect that Orihime-chan will be covered with your hitoe then?" asked Kagome to Inuyasha.

"I don't know! I can carry you, bring back the robe and..."

"Don't exaggerate Inuyasha; it will be only a few seconds."

"The longer few seconds." ironized Inuyasha.

"And you say nothing?" asked Yoruichi to Ichigo, seeing how Kagome and Orihime were comfortable on Inuyasha's back.

"Its fine." said Ichigo. "Inoue is safe, so I have nothing to say."

"You were meaning a ride with Inuyasha?" protested Rangiku seeing Orihime and Kagome on Inuyasha's back. "I want to go with you!"

"Forget it." replied Kagome, sticking her tongue at Rangiku.

"Let's go!" yelled Inuyasha and jumped into the Meidou.

Just by entering Kagome felt that oppressive atmosphere of the Meidou, but it was not as bad as the first time of a few hours ago. She assumed that the robe of Inuyasha was helping. And seeing Orihime beside her Kagome noticed that she was conscious but exhausted and looking back, where soon Ichigo, Urahara-san with the black cat on his shoulder, Matsumoto-san, Hitsugaya-san. Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san-san followed them. And she just saw that and soon they left to the backyard of her house from the Meidou and could breathe easily.

Arriving Orihime got off lightly, and she ran to meet Ichigo that landed nearby. "Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" asked she.

"Of course. Something like that is not enough to get me dizzy." replied Ichigo returning the smile that he got from her.

"Well, does anyone want to check on something else?" asked Inuyasha haughty, watching the Shinigamis with his arms crossed.

"First put this on." said Kagome, putting his robe on his head.

"Damn it, Kagome!"

Everyone laughed, even Ikkaku and Yumichika. Toushiro had to look away to hide his smile. It was impossible to not like Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well I would like, Inuyasha-san," began Urahara. "that you could lean me your katana to see how it works."

Everyone stopped laughing. Inuyasha looked impassive at Urahara, but asked, "Are you crazy, right?"

"I'm serious, Inuyasha-san. If this technique of convenient transportation comes from your era, then I don't wonder how Aizen and the demon Naraku have disappeared without trace."

The seriousness beat them all. Urahara could be right. But Inuyasha would not make it so easy.

"And how any of those morons could use this technique that just I can dominate?" asked Inuyasha sure of himself. "It's impossible for any of them to have copied it."

"Actually..." Kagome began to connect the dots. "Naraku used it against us. Do you remember, Inuyasha? Shippo-chan saw how Mugen no Byakuya was taking something from the path that left your Meidou in Naraku's body, and then he cut behind me to get me trapped inside the Meidou. Naraku did have a Meidou!"

Inuyasha stiffened. Naraku with his Meidou?

"It's impossible." murmured Inuyasha.

Everyone watched that. None of them could understand the explicit hatred that Inuyasha had against Naraku and how much it hurt him the idea that he had used his technique.

"Shit..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome surrounded him with one arm.

"If it's the case, Aizen and Naraku fought, one killed the other, used the Meidou and disappeared with the Pearl; or Naraku and Aizen killed each other using the Meidou, and they take the Pearl with them; or they used the Meidou and disappeared together. These are the three theories that come to my mind." said Urahara looking at them.

"Naraku is well able to persuade or manipulate Aizen. It would not surprise me." pointed Inuyasha.

"Aizen is not an innocent dove; he might well be plotting something or controlling Naraku as he controlled us all sometime ago." recalled Toushiro bitterly.

"In any case, it is important to lend us your strength, Inuyasha-san. You would be an invaluable aid against either, assuming that at least one of them is still alive." asked Urahara, nodding towards Inuyasha, who had Kagome at his side. She squeezed his hand, and Inuyasha, after looking at her said:

"Shit. I hope that I run out of problems once I had confirmed that these two are well dead." said Inuyasha looking away. Orihime and Rangiku embraced each other, Urahara let out a sigh of relief, while a satisfied smile was appearing on the faces of Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Then, now what?" Ichigo reminded them.

"First of all, I have to dust off my old haunt in Tokyo." said Urahara. "Then you all can go there and see the capabilities of the Tessaiga of Inuyasha, if he agrees."

"Keh!"

"Kagome? You are back, Kagome!" it was Kagome's mother, who had climbed the stairs from below the temple. "Inuyasha is here too, and..."

"Crap." cursed Ichigo.

"Orihime-chan, are you visiting us again?" Kagome's mom asked politely to Orihime.

"Ah yes, Higurashi-obaasama! Good morning."

"Where is Ichigo-kun? Did he come with you?"

"Kurosaki-Kun is... is..."

It was obvious that Kagome's mother could not see the troops who were there, they all Shinigami.

"Good morning." greeted Kagome's mom to Urahara, whom she could see.

"Very good morning." replied Urahara to Kagome's mom. "I was accompanying Inoue-san. She spoke highly of this temple and she was guiding me." explained he.

"Really, Orihime-chan? Thank you!" thanked Mrs. Higurashi looking radiant to Orihime.

"Uh... yeah..." replied Orihime, a little embarrassed.

"And when did you come back, Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi to Kagome.

"It just a while." replied Kagome. "We just arrived, Inuyasha and I wanted to come and visit you all."

"You wanted to come." pointed Inuyasha.

Again they all smiled.

While Urahara and Orihime were inside the house with Kagome and her mother, because she had almost threatened them to get in, Inuyasha was talking outside with the rest of the Shinigami with the black cat climbed on his shoulder.

"Well, we just probed that you don't suppose any threat to us." said Toushiro, looking at Inuyasha. "So we will return to the Soul Society."

"I don't suppose any threat to you?"

"He means they had checked that you're on our side." hurried to clarify Rangiku, looking conciliatory to Inuyasha, who was getting angry already.

"Tell Inoue that I will come and get her when I get back to my body." said Ichigo to Inuyasha.

"Yes, that silly girl will be fine here with Kagome."

"Don't call her silly."

"I hope you will be prepared, Inuyasha." said Ikkaku, as he and Yumichika moved away towards the double sliding door that had appeared out of nowhere and had opened to give them way, with four black butterflies flying over their heads. "Next time it will not be so easy."

"Keh! We will see."

"I hope to see you soon Puppy!" said Rangiku cheerfully, giving a hug to Inuyasha.

"Damn it!"

"You will hear from us soon." assured Toushiro to Inuyasha when Rangiku let him go. "Stop Aizen or any henchman of his is priority for the Soul Society."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Goodbye." said Yumichika simply and Inuyasha nodded. And he saw the four getting into the doors and these were closed behind them.

"I'm going too. I will return to pick Inoue." reminded Ichigo to Inuyasha.

"Don't be late." replied Inuyasha, while Ichigo walked away with a jump in the afternoon.

"I'll present you to the house cat. Buyo has a very funny face, surely he likes you".

"We'll see." answered the cat at Inuyasha's statement.

They entered the house and Inuyasha went straight to the dining room. Kagome's mother was talking of anything with Urahara. Orihime and Kagome were sitting near each other and laughing from time to time. Inuyasha sat down on the floor and take down the cat from his shoulder.

"You're a very funny cat."

"And you know where and how to touch. Where did you learn?" answered the cat, causing Orihime and Mrs. Higurashi's look at him, and Urahara to spit his drink.

"Really? I've been told that. But it is the first time a cat tells me so. It must be true." replied Inuyasha proudly, thinking in Kagome and Kikyou and totally ignorant of who was playing with and how suddenly Kagome was as red as a tomato.

"This is the first time I see a talking cat too. Are you some kind of Youkai?" asked Kagome to the cat trying to change the embarrassing subject.

"He is..." Orihime did not know how to respond.

"Look the hour! We must go now. Thank you very much for your hospitality Higurashi-san." said Urahara hastily.

And before anyone could say anything, he took the cat from the hands of Inuyasha and ran towards the exit. "Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san will come soon for you. Inuyasha-san, we will talk tomorrow."

And he ran away.

Inuyasha was confused but said nothing. Orihime was somewhat distressed, but Kagome was livid, but she also said nothing. Mrs. Higurashi said nothing of the hidden meaning in the words of the cat that they all had noticed, but Inuyasha don't.

After a while Ichigo returned with his body, and Mrs. Higurashi forced him to come and have dinner with them. Given the occasion she made sukiyaki, something Inuyasha loved by the amount of meat it had. And at the end they chatted a little longer until Ichigo and Orihime decided to leave.

"Tomorrow we will be very busy, Higurashi-obaasama. But since we came again we will come more often." assured Orihime to Kagome's mom while they said goodbye in the stands.

"Well, because Grandpa and Souta were not here, but they would have liked to see you." said Mrs. Higurashi, while Kagome was waving goodbye and Inuyasha was leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"We would have loved to see them too."

"See you. Bye bye." said Kagome.

"Tomorrow then, Kagome-chan. See you Inuyasha!"

"Keh!"

Ichigo and Orihime went down to the stairs and to the street, and then they go to the nearby train station. They returned to Orihime's apartment and after leaving her there Ichigo could finally return to his own apartment to be able to rest in his own bed at last.

* * *

**This chapter is bigger than the others and I hope that there are not many grammar mistakes. Next on Sunday or friday, it depends on you.**

**Feel free to ask any question or tell me whatever you want. Thanks again.**


	8. The Pantyhose are not a Decease

**Fiuuuuuu...**

**I said that this would be a big crossover. The biggest crossover in history. Well, here is now the first show appearing with Bleach and Inuyasha. Would you tell which is? How it is called?**

**I do not own any character and I make no money of this.**

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up a little late. He was supposed to go to his college, but he still would not go because he had to pick up Orihime and go with her to the Higurashis's shrine. Maybe Urahara and Yoruichi would be there already. So he got up, dressed and went out to Orihime's apartment, where she was waiting ready. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt and she had everything ready to have breakfast with him. After that they both went by train again to the Higurashi's shrine.

As Ichigo had thought Urahara and Yoruichi were there already. Yoruichi was still in her black cat form, and Inuyasha was wearing his usual attire. Was he ever going to change his clothes? And Kagome wasn't with her priestess robes, instead she was wearing a one-piece dress several centimeters above her knees that suited her so well. Urahara was talking with them and he stopped when Ichigo and Orihime arrive there after climb the endless stairway.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san!" greeted Orihime, smiling to everyone.

Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised that Orihime greeted someone else, because they only can see Urahara and the cat. Was she greeting the cat? Inuyasha was starting to believe that Orihime wasn't so well with her mind.

"Good morning Kagome-chan, Inuyasha!" greeted them Orihime cheerfully.

"Yo." said Ichigo simply.

"Good morning, Orihime-chan. Ichigo-kun." Responded Kagome smiling and Inuyasha just nodded and looked away.

"I guess we are all. I was telling to Inuyasha-san and Higurashi-san that now we will have a not very long train ride. We are going to a certain district of Tokyo that is a little away from here. There I have an old base, where we can begin the work." said Urahara to them explaining his plan broadly to Orihime and Ichigo.

"Did you two had breakfast?" asked Kagome to Ichigo and Orihime.

"We did. Don't worry Kagome." responded Ichigo while Orihime nodded happily.

"That's good."

So the six walked down again the stairways of the shrine and went to the nearest train station. Inuyasha was wondering why the hell they wouldn't go to that old base just running, because he and Ichigo would get there faster if they take Kagome and Orihime on their backs. And he make them noticed that fact.

"Well, we don't want to draw the attention of anyone in this normal morning in Tokyo. If any of the citizens see three guys jumping in the air it will definitely attract unwanted attention, right?" said Urahara as they walked to the station.

"And now you want me to get into the bowels of that giant worm?"

Inuyasha still remembered that Kagome had got inside that thing called train several times just like many people from this era.

"That is not a giant worm, Inuyasha." said Kagome patiently and laughing. "It's a train! Oh wait..." and she took from her bag a large and white scarf, and then she put it on Inuyasha's head covering his ears. "Now people will not think you are making cosplay."

"Good thinking." said Ichigo, looking at the effect with the others. Inuyasha looked well with the scarf on his head and despite his outfit and his hair it was hard to believe that under that scarf he had dog ears.

Soon they get to the station and immediately they bought tickets for Inuyasha, while Kagome, Orihime, Ichigo and Urahara slid their cellphones on the detector.

"You are all so weird..."

Inuyasha was not pleased with things he did not understand, but he said nothing while he was watching them approach to that thing called train. And he was unwilling to get into the guts of that thing. The others urged to him to do it because the train was about to leave soon and not even Kagome and Orihime together could pull him inwards.

"Inuyasha ... the train is going to leave!"

"You've got to... get in!"

Kagome and Orihime were pulling him with all their strength but Inuyasha was not moving.

"I think not, I'd rather go running after this thing."

"That's impossible, sir. Please, do not be so capricious and get in." suddenly said someone with a sweet voice.

It was a girl with a long brown hair to her waist, and light brown eyes. And (Inuyasha's heart drained when he noticed it) she had big breasts and butt. She was wearing a dark blue suit with that things that Kagome called skirts above her thighs, which were of a different skin color. Was she sick or something? Under her blue suit that girl was wearing another white cloth to the wrists and another piece of cloth around her neck. Despite her appearance, other people saw it as normal. And Inuyasha himself noticed that she seemed friendly, lively and happy.

"Are you sick or something?" asked Inuyasha to her, meaning no offense but a sincere worry regarding the color of her legs.

"Sick, you say?" replied the girl looking confused.

"Yes, your legs have a different color."

Kagome and the others almost fall to the ground by the impact of his words. It was true. Inuyasha did not know so much about those kind of things.

"Those, Inuyasha, are pantyhose." said Kagome. And seeing that Inuyasha did not understand, she said: "Do you remember I used to wear similar ones?"

"Those white wool things?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha gently freed himself from Kagome and Orihime's grasp and approached to the girl, and before anyone could stop him, he was rubbing and touching every inch of that girl's legs with his hands.

"Hiiiii!"

The girl didn't scream by her pure strength but she let go a moan. Orihime and Kagome got panicked and pulled Inuyasha away from the girl who had her knees falling to the ground and her face red. Ichigo punched Inuyasha on his head while Urahara covered part of his face with his fan. And the cat laughed heartily.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" yelled Ichigo to Inuyasha.

"What do you think, touching her out of nowhere!?" Kagome was livid and Orihime was trying to calm her. Ichigo had Inuyasha laying in the ground, and Inuyasha had not tried to get up.

"I didn't touch her, damn it! I just wanted to see what those pantyhose were like. Why the hell she is wearing them for fuck's sake!"

"It's fine, don't worry..." said the girl faintly, though her face was still red. "Are you from overseas?" she asked Inuyasha.

"From where?"

"Yes!" answered Ichigo quickly, letting Inuyasha got up. "He is from another country where the customs are not like ours, and he still lacks some common sense."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

"Maybe I'm saying it!"

Ichigo and Inuyasha began to argue, while Kagome apologized to the girl, who was actually a member of the Tokyo Central Railway Public Security Office. Those who were responsible for the safety and handling of the train tracks.

"I am very sorry for what he had done to you. He is not used to a lot of the modern Japan or our city life." apologized Kagome to the girl.

"Is he from the countryside?" asked the girl.

"Something like that." responded Orihime.

"Then let's not talk about that anymore." said the girl honestly and smiling. "It was not his fault. Moreover, it has not bothered me... and... If he takes responsibility for what had happened I will immediately forget it..."

"Responsibility? Well, tell me what I should do." Said Inuyasha looking at her.

"Don't even dream about it!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha another punch, because she remembered now that the rosary was not with Inuyasha to punish him. The punch hurt her more than it had hurt him for sure, but her intention was clear.

"Kagome, if we get rid of this that easily then there is no problem, is it?" asked Inuyasha, taking her hand between his own and groping it.

"But her... But you..." Kagome did not know how to explain to that unconscious man of what the beautiful officer was talking about. The pain in her hand eased slightly between Inuyasha's hands.

But the officer laughed mischievously. "Just kidding. Want to get in? The train has not left because I have not checked in."

"Yes!"

They all rushed in, while those inside were watching with curiosity and some discomfort after find out that it was Inuyasha and the others fault that the train did not move yet.

"Follow me; I will take you to a quiet place." said the officer, in order to not create more misunderstandings with anyone else.

Inuyasha and the others followed her through long corridors. Inuyasha watched doubtfully how the train was starting to move because he was not used to do nothing while he was traveling, or at least while he was traveling on creatures in which he did not trust. Kagome and Orihime smiled at his distrust; while Urahara with the cat on his shoulder and Ichigo followed the sparkling beauty to some comfortable chairs.

"I hope you will enjoy the ride."

"Thanks Iida-san." said Urahara, speaking at last while he and the others were sitting on the chairs.

"You are welcome." replied she. And with one last smile to Inuyasha and the others she walked away down a corridor.

"You're brilliant Inuyasha." ironized Kagome. "We were lucky that that nice guard has not make a big scandal of what you did to her."

"I don't think it was so bad."

"In this era... in any era! It's wrong to touch a woman..."

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Inuyasha was trying to reason with her.

"It's not that, she must consent you to touch her or... look... I don't even know what I am trying to say!"

"I noticed that."

"And who do you think is to blame?"

"Ichigo?"

"You, you moron!"

"By the way, Urahara-san," said Ichigo looking away from where Inuyasha, Kagome and Orihime were sitting. "How did you know the name of the guard?"

"Iida Nana." whispered Urahara, while Yoruichi was licking a paw on his shoulder. "She had her name hanging on her clothes."

"Oh, I didn't read it."

The ride was quiet, but long. Tokyo was very big and they had to go through different places and districts to reach the old haunt of Urahara.

"Shit, how much we have to travel?" asked Inuyasha impatiently, feeling the hunger arrives.

"Almost there. The site is far away in a dangerous district of Tokyo. But nothing happens with these two big boys in the ranks." mocked Urahara. Inuyasha scratched his head and Ichigo just sighed. Kagome and Orihime had fallen asleep leaning one in each other a while ago.

"Are you the one who were molesting Iida-san?" asked someone suddenly.

Inuyasha turned his head on his chair and looked at the entrance of the compartment. There was a girl with the same uniform as the previous, but this one had red hair and black legs. Inuyasha assumed that on they were another "pantyhose" and he did not comment anything, but the size of her breasts, outside the standards, bothered him again.

"No way! We're just travelers waiting to stay out of trouble, that's all, Sakurai Aoi -san." said Urahara covering half of his face with his fan, having obviously read the name that was hanging on her chest.

'_But you couldn't do or say anything more suspicious.'_ thought Yoruichi, Ichigo and Inuyasha at the same time.

"How do you know my name? It is very suspicious. Don't lie to me. I saw the punch that gave you the guy with orange hair." snapped the girl to Inuyasha.

"Oh that. I guess you also saw why I did that, right?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course. And it's because of you that I had to get into the train while it was going away. I thought you were threatening Iida-san or something."

"Silly of you."

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha left slip his tongue again, but the arrogant girl looked into his eyes. And soon she could not resist the intensity of the golden ones of Inuyasha and looked away.

"And by the way, who is Iida?" asked Inuyasha, making everyone awake fall to the ground.

"Shit. Everything is your fault, and you don't even know who Iida is?"

"Nope."

As the orange-haired boy argued with the silver haired crazy, Aoi was getting more and more angry.

"Don't try to fool me!"

"Don't scream. Kagome and that silly girl are sleeping." said Inuyasha pointing at them lazily with his hand.

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't, but if you know what's good for you, you will not say another word."

"What will you do if I don't shut up?"

And again Inuyasha acted very fast. He jumped to her, and before she could say or do something he took her by the waist and pulled her body against him to not hurt her by what he was about to do. Inuyasha threw himself out of the train by one of the open windows.

"That bastard!"

Ichigo did not scream or say that loud. Something told him that if he awaked Kagome he would suffer her vengeance. So he just looked through a window, while Urahara and Yoruichi looked through another, how Inuyasha turned in the air with the terrified girl in his arms and landed up gracefully, despite the speed of the train, on a place with grass that had a river and a bridge nearby.

"There you go. If you don't shut you stay here." said Inuyasha mockingly to the tearful girl out of fear putting her on the grass and who was now looking at him with resentment.

Aoi saw how the boy dressed in red was smiling at her, and then he turned his back and started running. She comforted herself with the fact that although the bastard had not broken a single limb jumping from a train at that speed, at least he had lost it. But she was stunned when the boy began to run and jump from every place that he could land his feet between buildings, and faster than the train soon he reached it, and with an impossible precision he slipped with a jump in the same window they had just left a while ago.

"I will catch you, you bastard!" yelled Aoi to no one in particular, because those who heard it just believed that she and the silver-haired boy were part of some event or something not so extraordinary about their daily lives in Japan. Her knees loose strength in shock for the jump and she fell to her knees on the grass.

* * *

"You're a damn fool! How can you think to do that?"

Ichigo still not dared to raise his voice, but his anger was evident. It was that Inuyasha had no control? He had lost it with his rosary. Or had he always been like that?

"I found it very funny." said the black cat, glancing at Inuyasha and laughing. "Every time you amaze me more and more."

"That's Inuyasha-sama for you, Cat."

"But Kurosaki-san is right, Inuyasha-san. You could have hurt that girl." said Urahara looking serious.

"Nah, it's impossible that I hurt her over something so silly."

"Something silly? What do you think about scare her with such a leap and left her lying in the middle way?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I thought in this era you have many transportation ways, don't' you? Do the horses cost so much?"

"There are not horses in Tokyo for that purpose. There are some but not to go where you want." said Urahara to Inuyasha. "It's possible that that girl did not had money, or maybe she is so scared that she can't move. The girls from this era are frightened very easily."

"I wish they were all like Kikyou and Kagome." Inuyasha said that without thinking. The other three looked at him puzzled. 'Kikyou'?

"Excuse me..."

Another girl, with long and fluffy hair was looking at them from the doorway. She wore the same blue uniform as the other two and (Inuyasha cursed that era again) her breasts were huge. Surely it was due to something the women of that era ate.

"Haven't you see my friend? It's a member girl of the Office of Public Safety and she came here a while ago. Or so she said." Asked the girl looking at them worried.

Urahara and Ichigo looked at each other. Kagome and Orihime were still sleeping soundly.

"She's..." Ichigo hit Inuyasha with another punch in the head before he will let slip his tongue again. And looking at the girl Urahara politely said:

"Nope, we did not see anyone around here."

"That's a lie." said another familiar voice before Ichigo could argue. He was not agree with not letting know that girl what had happened.

The first guard, Iida Nana, had just returned and looked at them determined. How did she know they were lying?

"I saw on the train security cameras that you take her away from our view. What did you do to her?" asked Nana concerned to Inuyasha, while he was rubbing his head and looking at Ichigo angrily.

"She was annoying me and I get her out of the train." He said simply.

Nana stumbled. And her colleague with large breasts ran to hold her to not let her fall. "You...? Did you get her out of the train?"

"Well, yes." replied Inuyasha, not sure why she took it so seriously.

"It can't be... but you seemed to be a good man... Why?"

"Damn it. If it bothers you that much I can go there and get her here." said Inuyasha insecure and upset because the girl looked so cheerful a while ago.

Maybe Ichigo was right and take someone out from the window of that gigantic worm when it was running was not a good idea.

And again before anyone could stop him he threw himself out of the window. Nana cried out of fear and alarm, worried that the culprit (not mentioning the fact that he was good-looking) could die by jumping out of the window of a speeding train. And just then they were passing through a high place, whose tracks were several meters high. Her partner also cried out in fear and ran to the window. Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers annoyed and Urahara sighed. And the two sleeping girls were awakened by the screams, and Kagome immediately shouted:

"Inuyasha! Where is Inuyasha?"

"Calm down Kagome." said Ichigo sadly. "He is there."

He was pointing to a window and Kagome approached there with Orihime as they saw the guard of a while ago and one of her comrades. The two girls were following something with their eyes and their mouths were wide open as they were seeing something out in the street through the window. With a feeling of dread Kagome looked out the window with Orihime and they saw Inuyasha, unmistakable with his red suit and his hair blowing in the wind, taking great leaps between the buildings, poles and anything which he could put his feet. Kagome yelled asking him to return. Inuyasha stopped, but then the train turned a bend and Inuyasha was out of sight.

"It can't be… It can't be…"

Nana knelt because she could not stand, and she clutched to the window frame while the train was still moving. She could felt Haruka, her subordinate and friend with her arms around her. She could not believe what she had saw. That honest and spontaneous boy definitely was someone special, if he was able to jump from a moving train and without a broken limb. Was he going for the body of her friend? Could it be that despite being strong and skillful, he was twisted? Without knowing why, she did not want to believe such a thing.

"I am so sorry for what is happening." said a voice. Nana turned without get up from the floor and saw the orange-haired boy talking with the girl in dress and the other with large breasts. With no strength she saw that the one talking with her was the blond man dressed in green, with the fan covering his face. "We had you involved in this situation because we have not been more careful. But do not worry, we will fix everything."

He finished embarrassed, and Nana just let out a single tear.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha was looking for the girl with red hair. He remember her smell, since it was a very sweet odor. He was not following her natural scent of female that was below that sweet smell. Inuyasha kept walking and sniffing smells among the people who was looking at him incredulous. He had begun to search from where he had left her off, and after a while he located her walking down a busy street.

"Hey, Red one!" called her Inuyasha. But she did not listen.

With a jump he reached her, took her by an arm and turned her gently to make her face him. She immediately tried to punch him without even see who it was the bastard who was grabbing her, but Inuyasha turned his head lazily from the path of her fists and held her with both hands.

"Don't make it more difficult. Your friends are very scared. I didn't know it would be that bad."

And he carried her in his arms before she could say anything because he knew that she would not go with him even if he begged her to. And not paying attention to her babbling, blushing, and the punches that he did not even felt, he flew from there with big leaps, while the bewildered citizens were seeing a silver-haired guy dressed in red which was carrying in his arms a woman from the station.

"Let me go! What will you do with me now?!" cried the girl who was clinging to the coat of Inuyasha, scared to death with every jump he took.

He was silent. Inuyasha did not know what to say.

"I will not do anything bad to you. It wasn't my intention to pass that line. I didn't think you would be that scared about the jump." He managed to say at last.

"Don't you have common sense?"

"Something like that and look... I'm sorry."

Aoi stared at him, surprised. She did not expect him to apologize and it was obvious that it was not his forte, since he was not even looking at her. Somehow the scary jumps of that strange boy between poles and roofs were not terrifying her anymore.

"And now I will take you with your comrades. Is that okay with you?" he asked to her, smiling.

She's just held on to his tunic and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha sighed and quickened his pace.

* * *

Kagome had surrounded Nana with one arm while Orihime did the same with Haruka. Ichigo was watching them sure as hell that Kagome would kill Inuyasha when she saw him. Urahara and Yoruichi were looking from time to time through the window.

"Don't worry." was saying Kagome to the grieving Nana. "Everything will be right!"

"No. I neglected to a subordinate, and above all, a friend. I can't forgive myself." replied Nana with her head bowed.

Kagome wanted to respond but she stared helpless at Haruka, the friend and colleague of Nana, crying while Orihime was hugging her. Inuyasha would pay for this. Hasn't he common sense?

"Hekushii!"

They hear the sneeze a nanosecond before Inuyasha get into the compartment from a window, with a certain red-haired girl secure in his arms. He landed on the floor that was between two armchairs where the passengers sat and looked at the others as he put down the sobbing girl on her feet to the floor, but the girl did not let go of him.

"Hey..."

"Lowlife! IDIOT!"

"Noooooooo!"

Ichigo and Kagome were beating Inuyasha so badly that make him fall to the floor, and the red-haired girl let him go. Orihime tried to calm them, but they were out of themselves.

"You let her alone on the road! Don't you have common sense?"

"And you scared Iida-san with your jumps! You couldn't stop for a while and explain it to her?"

Nana hugged Aoi, while she wept tears of joy. She was glad to see that the boy was not a criminal or worse. And Aoi was safe. Haruka grabbed the two as if her life would be over if she let them go. Ichigo and Kagome stopped their intents to kill Inuyasha to watch them.

"Shit. I didn't know it would be that bad. Can't you understand that?" said Inuyasha resentful, getting up from the floor while the scarf on his head fall to his feet.

Nana, Haruka and Aoi looked astonished to Inuyasha who looked back at them defiantly. Until he felt he lacked the scarf and his dog ears were moving with the noises.

"Ah..."

"Idiot!" with another blow, Ichigo and Kagome beat him again to the ground.

"You... Do you like nekomimi or something?" asked Nana, looking at Inuyasha being punished by Kagome and Ichigo.

"Yes, those are cosplay ears." Said Orihime immediately.

But Aoi was faster, she dodged Ichigo and Kagome and crouched next to Inuyasha. And she touched his ears.

"They are real."

"Of course they're real!" said Inuyasha bored.

"But how?"

"Because I'm not human. Did you believe that a simple human can do the things I can?"

"You're right, but... How come...? How...?" Nana had approached and was looking closely at Inuyasha, his golden eyes and ears were moving calmly. Like any puppy.

"May I...?" and without waiting for an answer from nobody there, Nana took his two ears in her hands.

"Not again..."

Nana was not the only one. Soon Haruka and Aoi came and surrounded Inuyasha with their arms up and were touching his ears. Their fingers scratched behind his ears and he wasn't feeling like barking at them to leave him alone, so he let them did what they wanted with his ears.

Ichigo looked perplexed the lack of interest in Inuyasha, and how he did not notice the big breasts of the three beauties, with their arms up above the head of Inuyasha, moving like pendulums.

"Surely that boy is very lucky." said Yoruichi, from Urahara's shoulder. Kagome gave Inuyasha another blow and he lay down on the ground again, and with his head away from the three uniformed beauties, while Kagome got up on his body to punish him again. "Or maybe he is not."

Orihime only managed to laugh nervously.

"Well guys, here we are." announced Urahara, and indeed the train was slowing down and soon it stopped at a station and everyone saw in the announcement that they were in the Kabuki district.

"Speaking of dangerous neighborhoods."

"Be careful." told them Nana looking at Inuyasha. "It's a district full of Yakuza, criminals and fraudsters."

"Keh! None of them bothers me." replied Inuyasha rising to his feet, while Kagome was getting off from him.

"Thanks for your concern, Iida-san." thanked Urahara.

"You're a very nice girl." said the cat, and Nana only smiled. They couldn't surprise her anymore.

"Take care, I hope we will see again." said Haruka to them bowing.

"Don't get into trouble." said Aoi to Inuyasha, when he passed next to her to get off the train, with his arms behind his head. "And you still owe me one."

"Keh!"

"I hope to see you again." said Nana, still staring at Inuyasha. "Take care."

"You too." replied Inuyasha starting to walk through the station without looking back and waving.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Kisuke. But we draw even more attention than if we had come here on foot." said Yoruichi while she and the others were walking to the exit.

"I know, Yoruichi-san. Inuyasha-san is the most impulsive guy I've ever seen in my life."

"Tell me about it."

They left the station and walked through several streets under a blazing summer sun. The wet environment was boiling like a cauldron and soon everyone wanted to be on the beach or in a pool, except Inuyasha, who never complained about the heat despite being sheathed in such a red suit.

They keep walking along streets filled with all kinds of people, but they not messed with anybody or looked at anything other than the road in front. They had already highlighted a lot, and Inuyasha drew enough attention to even try and get more. Until they reached a closed shed made of bricks with a door of vertical slide which creaked a lot when Urahara opened it.

Inside was a trap door in the floor.

"Oh shit. Inside it will be hotter than here." grumbled Ichigo.

"Soon you will see the benefits I have made on it, Kurosaki-san." said Urahara, using his fan on himself. "Shall we go?"

And without hesitation they went into the building.

* * *

**That's all for now. I hope you liked it.**

**And thanks to all of you who had sent reviews, or had favorited this mad story. **

**Next one on Sunday or Friday, it's up to you. ^^**


	9. A Day with the Mad Scientists

**This is the ninth? Damn it!**

**I do not own any character amd make no money of this**

* * *

Before they were getting down that trap door, which was big enough to having them getting down one by one, Urahara descended first. When he reached the floor below the ladder that was stuck to that trap door, Inuyasha went down there with a leap, not even bothering to use that ladder. Then Ichigo go after him followed closely by Orihime and Kagome. Ichigo did not dare to look up and see those two beautiful girls as they descended, because one was wearing a skirt and the other a dress. Cursing his luck he kept descending.

Inside the place Inuyasha was looking around surprised: the place was extending so far away. It had a false blue heaven where it was supposed to be the roof, which was at a big height. The ground looked like a hot desert with many rocks, erosion and real sand. Ichigo and Orihime didn't looked surprised when they get there but Kagome was stunned with that view.

"And this place is under the Kabuki district?"

"It's not the best place to set a job that pretends to be honest and ordinary, but that's why this could be the last place where someone would search for you, right?" said Urahara happily, while Inuyasha whistled and approached to Kagome to check if she was fine.

"What we will do here?" asked Ichigo. He has not the slightest clue of what they would do there. Training maybe?

"Since this is the closest place from your homes I thought that here we could set our next course of action. Besides, here is a calm place to see how works the Meidou of Inuyasha-san.

They all noticed that maybe that was the main, and probably only, reason of why they were there now.

They started to explore around. That place was enormous, that even looked like it was extending until their gaze reached in the horizon.

"Want to see until where it gets?" offered brightly Kagome to Inuyasha, Ichigo and Orihime.

"Yes!" Orihime was excited as always.

Ichigo smiled when he took his Shinigami pass and press it on his chest. His body fell to the ground and Ichigo watched how Inuyasha bent to let Kagome climb on his back. Gaining courage he think of…

"Inoue." Called Ichigo while he bent. "Are you coming?"

Orihime looked at him flustered and brightly she climb on Ichigo's back to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at them smiling.

"It's about time, brat." Mocked Inuyasha.

"Bah!" said Ichigo, but his face was red.

"I'm so happy for you." Said Kagome happily from Inuyasha's back. Orihime smiled at her with immense happiness.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Inuyasha were looking at each other with the challenge on their eyes and when the girls realized that they feared the worst. It was supposed to be a peaceful exploration trip.

Both boys started to run to the horizon of that enormous place at high speed. They almost were running at equal speeds, but they were not counting with the physics, gravity and other factors, like the wind produced with their bodies running through the air. Then both Ichigo and Inuyasha noticed the effects that they never noticed before on similar situations. When one of them surpassed the other, that other ended up watching the effect of the wind on the dress and the skirt of their carried friends on that one's back. And the reactions were many.

When Ichigo was surpassed by Inuyasha and he and Orihime were behind Inuyasha and Kagome, Ichigo couldn't help but see Kagome's dress up in the wind and he almost fall to the ground while he was still running and jumping. It was just Orihime's voice what could make him stay calm. And when Ichigo surpassed Inuyasha he just looked at Orihime's skirt like if it was nothing, while Kagome was beating him from behind. Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to that matter of skirts, he just thought that the girls were silly.

After a while they get to the end of that place. It was just a blue wall. They looked back and see how far from Urahara were they then. They just left him there doing the preparations to that day.

"Poor Kisuke. We left him alone." Said that black cat, appearing between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Just when did…?"

None of them noticed when that cat slipped with them. That cat was very mysterious too.

They went back with Urahara, this time making Ichigo and Inuyasha to hold the skirt and the dress of their ashamed girls with their hands. When they get back Urahara had just set a bunch of things around.

"These are energy meters." Said Urahara, pointing to big devices with screens and lighted buttons. Inuyasha had seen TV screens on Kagome's house, and he thought that those ones also had trapped people inside them. "They should help me to set the conditions when the space travel is allowed." Then Urahara pointed to another machine with screens that was near. "And the captain of the Twelfth Division helped me to set this one, even when I didn't explain him for what." Said he playfully. "I hope we can learn something, because that ability of Inuyasha-san is unique." He ended.

"And all this junk will help you to measure… that thing you said?" Asked Inuyasha looking at the machines with the cat on his shoulder. "I don't think so."

"Well, that's the goal." Said Urahara. "Since I had never seen how the Meidou works exactly I can't tell. That's why I would like if you can lend me your Tessaiga for a while to see how it is."

"My, my. You are so cold hearted to start the experiment on your own!" said a voice out of nowhere.

Inuyasha and the others turned to see one of those doors, which the Shinigami used to come and go. The door opened and from its inside came out the man whom had said those words. He was a guy with a Shinigami uniform and that white haori which the white-haired boy was wearing yesterday, but this one had long and white sleeves. The man had blue hair and a face painted in black and white with showed golden tooth that he was using to make a creepy smile. His face reminded Kagome about jokers and clowns, but instead of being funny or hilarious that man's face was sinister. Behind him was a girl with her hair braided, dressed like a Shinigami but with a blouse covering her big breasts and a tight skirt.

"Kurotsuchi-san! I didn't expect you to show up. I had known that you had duties with the Seiretei today." Said Urahara to the newcomer, whom just smiled evilly.

"If you thought that I wouldn't come to watch the results of many efforts in investigation, then you don't know me yet, Urahara Kisuke." Replied Kurotsuchi with hatred. "Besides, these new specimens called my attention more than anything in the last years." Said Kurotsuchi looking at Inuyasha and Kagome with greed.

"Well, this guy wants to die." said Inuyasha unleashing Tessaiga from its shealt and pointing it at Kurotsuchi. "Are you a captain? I hope your next in line will be capable to succeed you."

"My lieutenant is here if you are meaning to it." Replied Kurotsuchi pointing to the girl with the tight skirt. "And even if she is capable to do that I can't see why she would succeed me."

"Cause this will be your grave!"

Inuyasha ran towards Kurotsuchi but a hit by Ichigo make him fall again to the ground. While Kagome and Orihime got up on him to not let him up.

"Forgive Captain Kurotsuchi." apologized Urahara. "His humour sense is a bit raw."

"Now I will show him what raw is! Get off of me!" yelled Inuyasha to Kagome and Orihime but they didn't move.

"My, the kid is very impulsive." Observed Kurotsuchi. "You will not introduce us, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Oh yeah." Said Urahara. "Inuyasha-san," Urahara talked to Inuyasha still on the ground with Kagome and Orihime on him. "Higurashi-san, this is Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san, captain of the twelfth division of Gotei 13. And her," added Urahara nodding to the girl with skirt. "she is his lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Lieutenant? Is she his daughter? And she is his lieutenant?" asked Kagome, surprised.

"She is capable." Interceded Urahara.

"Very capable." Remembered Ichigo shivering.

"Keh!" Inuyasha just sighed.

"Good. Now that… we are all here, let's do what we have to do." Said Urahara. "As I was telling you, Inuyasha-san, I would like if you can lend me your Tessaiga for a while.

Kagome and Orihime got up from Inuyasha's body and he got up and still looking at Mayuri with distrust he put Tessaiga again into its sheath.

"Do you have any idea about how the Youtou works?" asked Inuyasha sceptical.

"You are talking about Youkai weapons, right? We have plenty of experience with our Zampakutou. I think we will be fine with your Youtou too." Said Urahara covering his face with his fan.

"If I see that you are doing something weird or anything, I will butcher you." Warned them Inuyasha, while he just handed his Tessaiga with its sheath to Urahara.

And then Urahara noticed again. Some kind of power flowed from Inuyasha in that instant. It was very aggressive and evil, Urahara could felt it and also he had ways to confirm it. He approached to his machines to measure the power and he looked the levels that were checking the energy on the environment. A new line had appeared next to those that were marking the Reiryoku of the present Shinigami. With a dangerous red line, for an instant, a line had ascended over the others. Mayuri whistled.

While Urahara, Mayuri and Nemu were going from here to there leaving Tessaiga in the middle of a circular piece of steel surrounded of more junk, Inuyasha looked at them with distrust. He would not doubt to kill them if they tried to do something to Tessaiga. But Kagome grabbed him from his arm and looked at his eyes trying to calm him down. Ichigo and Orihime nodded at him and Inuyasha calmed a bit.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the place, with the cat comfortably sit on Inuyasha's shoulder. The four of them walked around and find everything there, even things of past decades like old radios, old machines that were covered by dust. When they found the food that Urahara had get there they remembered how hungrier they were. After ate they explored more and keep finding things like old swords and silhouettes of practice. Burned places in the ground and destroyed by techniques used there long ago. It looked like that place once was used as a training room.

Meanwhile Urahara and Mayuri had Tessaiga unfolded. And they noticed with confusion that Tessaiga were not transforming from the old and ratty sword to that enormous tusk that Inuyasha used to wield. They tried to guide their Reiatsu through it but the sword didn't change at all. But they could see in their screens that the sword had power indeed, but they didn't know how to release it. So they called Inuyasha to satisfy their doubts.

"How can you transform Tessaiga, Inuyasha-san?"

"It was obvious that you wouldn't." presumed Inuyasha arrogant. "Like this."

He took Tessaiga from Urahara's hand and before the gaze of everyone there Tessaiga transformed into that big sword as always.

"How can you do that?"

"Just like that. I just did it and Tessaiga transforms." Said Inuyasha making Tessaiga to turn back to a simple sword.

Urahara stayed thinking. There must be something else apart from just 'doing it'."

"Can you come here?" asked he to Inuyasha, guiding him to the same platform of steel where they had left Tessaiga a while ago. "Now transform Tessaiga again, please."

Inuyasha did it and the machine to meter the energy marked again an increase in the red line, but this time it was not as aggressive as before, nor evil either.

"I think I have it." Said Urahara happy to the others. "Inuyasha's-san energy is very different to the Reiatsu or to our Reiryoku as a Shinigami or spiritual agents. Inuyasha's-san energy is called Youryoku and it's a demonic form to show the power."

"Wooooow." Ironized Inuyasha. "I already knew that."

Everyone there fell to the ground, except Kagome. "It's true, Inuyasha and I already knew those thing about Youryoku."

"And why didn't you say it before?" yelled Ichigo.

"Cause you had never asked for it." Said Inuyasha as if it was obvious.

"Then," continued Urahara getting up like the others. "like Shinigami that we are we have Reiryoku and we can show it in our Reiatsu. Inuyasha-san has Youryoku and he can show it in his Youki, right?"

"As simple as it sounds."

Ichigo could see then why Inuyasha's energy was something like he had never seen before on any form of life, nor anything he had known with anteriority. The only things that were like it were that little fox kid presence, that kitty with two tails and that Youkai revived along the Pearl by Aizen. Also Inuyasha didn't show his Youki like the Shinigami did using their heavy Reiatsu. Maybe it was because he didn't know how that do, he had not significant powers or he didn't know how to use them.

"And now I would like you to use some technique, Inuyasha-san." Asked Urahara to Inuyasha.

"You will be to blame if your base goes to hell, right?"

"It will be better if you will moderate yourself a bit, we don't want nothing to fall into us, okay?" said Urahara noting Inuyasha's point.

"I'll try." Responded Inuyasha and he pointed Tessaiga to a place where none of them was screaming: "Kaze no Kizu!"

The yellow beams ran through the air and destroyed everything they could find, and a cloud of dust was about to bury the devices and all, but Orihime set her Rikka above them and it was enough to keep all clean.

"Amazing." Conceded Mayuri reading the power levels on the closest screen and licking what was supposed to be his lips. "We had vague reports that the Youkai were powerful, but this is amazing."

And the others looked at him not sure if he was joking or not, since he never took anyone seriously.

"That is your biggest technique?" asked Urahara.

"Nope." Answered Inuyasha. "My powerful technique is the Meidou Zangetsu Ha. But I can't use it here having Kagome that close to me. There are others but every one of them are more dangerous than the last and I can't neither use them here."

Everyone was surprised to see how wise and mature was Inuyasha, or at least trying to be.

"The Meidou you mentioned, it sounds like something related to hell." Noted Mayuri and everyone looked at him. "It can be used to attack?"

"That was its original purpose."

"And what can do the Meidou?" But Urahara thought he had hear that they mentioned it before.

"It can send my enemies to Hell."

Everyone shivered. Just one of them had been in hell once and he had not liked the experience.

"You are telling us that to mock on us, or its true?" asked Urahara not convinced yet.

"What do you mean?"

"If that its true, then Meidou Zangetsu Ha it's a dangerous skill." Said Mayuri squeezing his own Zampakutou.

"You can bet your ass it is."

"Look at the hour!" said Urahara suddenly. "Surely you want to eat something, don't you?"

It was lunch time. Despite they had ate something before Orihime and Kagome wanted to go out and have something to eat and bring it to everyone, but neither Inuyasha or Ichigo let them go on their own so they go with them, leaving Urahara and Tessaiga with Mayuri and Nemu.

Outside it was afternoon already and they had thought it was midday. They get out from that building to search some convenience store or a fast food site of those which were many in Japan. They bought ramen and took it to the underground base careful to not waste it. Inuyasha had never tasted ramen before and he really liked then.

The rest of the day the scientists keep their investigations with Tessaiga. Inuyasha had resigned to let them have it on their hands but they still couldn't use their Reiatsu to transform it. It looked like Tessaiga just worked with Youki and in his mind Inuyasha was very happy for it.

"Well done, Tessaiga."

But then Inuyasha remembered the time a few days before when that yellow-haired girl used his Tessaiga to create a Meidou. It cost her a lot, he could see that, but anyway it was awesome. And she had stolen his necklace that time.

They stayed to sleep there that night. In an old store room hidden between erosional rocks of that huge place there were futons full of dust and old blankets. Ichigo and Inuyasha cleaned them as good as they could just to not let Kagome, Orihime and the cat to scolding them to having them sleeping in such dirty conditions. Urahara had instructed them to sleep while he and Mayuri would keep their research. Then Ichigo, Orihime and Kagome had laid on their futons, but Inuyasha just sat on his futon with his legs crossed as always, with his eyes closed and the cat sleeping on his legs. Kagome had begged him to lay next to her but Inuyasha had preferred to sleep sit.

That night went slow and calm.

The next morning they awoke and wash themselves on the services that were close. That underground base almost had everything.

Urahara immediately greeted them all with his developments.

"What we had known now about Tessaiga is that our Reiatsu can't transform it the way Inuyasha-san can." Explained Urahara to them. "Our Reiatsu flows through it but it can't affect it on any way we known." He ended giving back the sword to Inuyasha. Ichigo and Orihime were surprised to see that after a night of research Urahara hadn't discovered more.

"Keh! It was weird enough of Tessaiga to let you touch her." Said Inuyasha putting Tessaiga again on his tunic.

"Excuse me?"

"Tessaiga has a barrier, but now I come to think of it the barrier just works on other Youkai." Answered Inuyasha thoughtful.

"It's not that, Inuyasha." Intervened Kagome. "I think the barrier just works on those who hate humans."

"Maybe."

"Where did your father get this katana? Asked Urahara.

"It was forged to him. An old geezer, Totosai. He is an old and eccentric man. He always find a way to piss me off." Responded Inuyasha remembering Totosai and his very bad memory.

"He is? Then he is alive?" asked Urahara with hope.

"Well, he was alive the last time I saw him." Answered Inuyasha indifferent.

"Great! Can you bring him here?"

"I don't think we can, Urahara-san." Said Kagome before Inuyasha could say anything. "Totosai-sama lives in the Sengoku era."

"That's too bad."

"But if Ichigo-kun and Orihime-chan could get there maybe you can too, Urahara-san." Said Kagome.

"It worths the try." Conceded Urahara looking at Mayuri. "Fine. Now we will return to your home, Higurashi-san and check if I can go to the Sengoku era to pay a visit to Totosai-san."

"Shit. Then we have to get into that giant worm again?"

"What are you thinking, Urahara Kisuke?" asked Mayuri. "Remember that in this time I helped with the research. Are you trying to have it all for you alone?"

"I would never do that to you, Mayuri-san. But I guess you can't go with us to the Sengoku era since you have duties with the Soul Society"

Mayuri clenched his fist but remained silent.

They all left those machiness on the underground base and said goodbye to Mayuri and Nemu, who promised to vivisect them when they go to the Soul Society, and then he and Nemu returned to the Soul Society. Ichigo, Inuyasha, Orihime, Kagome, Urahara and Yoruichi got out of the base and went to the train station in Kabuki district, avoiding any problem with the people in their way there. Inuyasha did not wanted to get into that long metal thing, like he called it, but he had not choice when Kagome threatened him to not giving him sukiyaki the next time her mom cooked if he won't behave better. Inuyasha trembled with that idea.

In the journey back they didn't meet again with those three Train Guards, instead of them there were another girls going and coming and checking that everything was fine. It was a peaceful trip back home and Inuyasha just go sat with his foot on the chair almost all the way, with Kagome sleeping on his side.

Ichigo just had followed the flow of the events like if he had an automatic pilot. In another situation he couldn't have even think of everything that he was living now. But this time there was Aizen between all, and his own old friendship with Kagome, and that decided his actions. And there was Orihime. He could see that she was happy with Kagome and Inuyasha. He looked at her, she was sleeping soundly and leaning, just like Kagome on Inuyasha, on Ichigo's shoulder. Then Ichigo had not another choice but keep his work as babysitter of that crazy ear-dog because of all that reasons. Besides Ichigo couldn't deny that Inuyasha was reliable and funny.

When they get into the district where it was located the Higurashi's shrine all of them get out from the train and climbed the endless stairway of the shrine. When they get there Ichigo and his friends waited for Kagome and Inuyasha whom had to greet Kagome's mother and tell her where they were going and were they had been. Although to Kagome's mother it always was fine and never feared for her daughter's safety if she was with Inuyasha. When they both got out from the house they get into the pagoda that keeps the well from the outside world.

"It wasn't that bad the first time, was it Inoue?" asked Ichigo to Orihime.

"Are you referring to the journey to the Sengoku era or to something else?" said Yoruichi.

"To the journey of course, damn cat!"

"Yes. It was a very nice and funny trip." Said Orihime blushing.

"This will be my first time traveling in time." Told them Urahara with the cat on his shoulder again. "I am a bit excited."

"We will gain nothing with sweet nothings." Said Inuyasha taking Kagome's hand. "Let's go!"

He carried her by her shoulder and her thigh and with a jump he get into the well with her. There were a blue light coming from inside the well when it was supposed they reached the bottom, but when Urahara looked into the well he couldn't see them.

"Good." Ichigo took Orihime by her hand and like they were used to do now they put a leg and then the other on the edge of the well and get into it.

"You have no doubts, right Kisuke?" questioned Yoruichi, looking at Urahara with her cat eyes.

"No."

And Urahara get into the well behind the others.

* * *

**It is a little hard to translate this form spanish to english and I hope you all can understand my grammar mistakes. **

**As always feel free to question anything you want to know, or say anything you want to say.**

**Next chapter on sunday or monday. I guess I now can go faster with this.**


	10. The Wise and Forgetful Blacksmith

**Well. I hope this chapter it's edited better than the last one. **

**Any question or whatever do not hesitate to ask.**

**I do not own any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

When they get out from the well, Inuyasha felt immediately a smell that assaulted his nose. Inuyasha hated that smell and it was close to them but he did not mentioned it because he knew that Kagome would not like it. Ichigo and Orihime sure were feeling it too because they were looking around focused on that energy, as they were feeling it. And Urahara felt it for sure since he was looking straight to where Inuyasha knew it was the owner of the smell.

"Before you ask, that smell belongs to Sesshomaru."

"Your brother is here?" asked Ichigo to Inuyasha, surprised.

"It looks like that."

"Don't start a fight, Inuyasha." Warned Kagome.

"Keh! You already know that me and that bastard are not fighting from a long time ago." Responded Inuyasha while Kagome was moving her head and Orihime was trying to see Sesshomaru.

They followed Inuyasha to the village of Kaede. Urahara was looking at the villagers with genuine interest, since he could see the old customs of the old habitants of Japan, their looks and how to them the weird ones were him and the others.

When they arrive to the house of Kaede she greeted them happily, and she was with Sango, Miroku and their three children.

"We came to see her a while ago, just when we noticed your presences in the well." Told them Miroku, after Ichigo introduced Urahara and the talking cat to Miroku and the others. "We supposed that they should be you, because they were not aggressive."

"Indeed. I make them to bring me here with them to do something very important." Said Urahara, covering part of his face with his fan.

"Keh!"

"It looks like you had fun there, Inuyasha." Observed the old Kaede.

"He did, Kaede-obaachan."" Said Kagome smiling at her and making Inuyasha to growl and lie on the ground with his back turned to them. "Where is Shippou-chan, by the way?

"He go back to his school." Responded Sango with her twins in tow as always.

"And also Kohaku came to the village to see Rin but he just left." Said Miroku with one of his children in his arms.

"And he took Kirara with him?" asked Inuyasha.

"He did. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to introduce her to this talking cat." Said Inuyasha while that black cat climbed to his shoulder.

"Don't worry. There will be another time." Said the cat to him.

They said goodbye to Miroku and the others and left the village again, towards the cave of Totosai. They have not walk so much when Inuyasha started to growl softly while the others could felt the most powerful Youki they had felt until that moment.

And in a glade of that endless forest that they have to get through they found a very handsome man, with long and silver hair, so long that he could drag it on the ground. He was wearing an old and magnificent armour over his white kimono. He had tattoos on his face and on his forefront. He had a fluffy stole over his right shoulder and it was so bigger that he was dragging it on the ground like his hair. He had also two swords on his obi.

A 12-year-old girl was talking to him while she was sitting in the base of a tree and she had a beautiful kimono with many colours on her lap. She was Rin and they all noticed it immediately, except Urahara and the cat. Orihime and Kagome breathed with enraptured eyes at the scene despite the weird it should look to see that little girl smiling like that to a grown man. But he was not looking uncomfortable, but he was responding to every little thing that the girl was saying until he looked at them.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Greeted Kagome. She had learned her lesson when she called him 'Onii-san' without his approve. "Hi, Rin-chan."

Sesshomaru just make an evasive noise with his mouth. Inuyasha was not even looking at him. And everyone else were looking at him with curiosity.

"Hi, Kagome-sama! When did you returned?" responded Rin happily.

"We have just returned."

Sesshomaru was looking at every one of them with an intensity that was making them uncomfortable.

"You had new friends, Inuyasha." Commented Sesshomaru, with a mocking voice.

"Anything to say with that?"

Sesshomaru did not say any more, looking at them all once again. Nothing on them called his attention more than their looks, the colour of their hair or the proportions of the girl. But he did not give a fuck for them.

"If you had nothing to do here, get lost." Said Sesshomaru to Inuyasha.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha and the others started to walk away, and the girls said goodbye to Rin when they walked by her. Urahara noted the Youki of Sesshoumaru and of his two swords. That swords were as powerful as Inuyasha's sword? One of them was the so called 'The sword from Heaven'? But he could not investigate it now even when the curiosity was killing him.

"That asshole has not changed at all."

"Neither did you, Inuyasha." Said Kagome walking by his side.

"He is the one which starts."

"And you fall into his game."

"It's…"

When they ended their discussion they thought they could go faster. So Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and Orihime on Ichigo's. Inuyasha did not believed that Urahara was fast but he was surprised when he reached them like if nothing and keep running at their pace.

It was night when they stopped to hunt something and start a fire. They had dinner with appetite because they had not eaten nothing since they left the Kabuki district in the morning. They slept with their senses focused in case that any Youkai or Oni showed up and attacked them, but not a single soul had appeared.

At dawn they continued their journey and soon they arrive to the place where Totosai lived. It was an old volcano with lava everywhere. Inuyasha did not wanted Kagome to go and get into such a dangerous place but she silenced him with a glare and go with him anyway. Totosai's lair was a cave formed with the skull of an old and large Youkai. It was big and deep, and inside was a slept old man. He was almost bald and had a bubble in his nose which was growing and reducing its size with every breath he take.

"Totosai! Wake up, you old geezer!"

"Good morning! Totosai-sama!"

Ichigo, Orihime, Urahara and Yoruichi looked incredulous at the different ways of those two to awake that old man, and how he did not woke up until Inuyasha grabbed him by his clothes and slapped Totosai on his cheeks many times.

"Ouch! What is happening?"

"Wake up you idiot!"

"Oh. Your voice rings a bell."

The old man looked at them all. He had enormous eyes and was bald in almost all his head. A blacksmith hammer was lying on his side and a cow with three eyes was looking at them from outside the cave.

"I am sure I have seen you two somewhere." Said the old man to Inuyasha and Kagome, making the one to get angry and the other to smile.

"They are Inuyasha-sama and Kagome." Said a voice.

"Ah, Myouga. It's good to see you here." Recognized Inuyasha relieved to have him to help.

Where was the owner of that voice? Ichigo and the others did not find it out that until Inuyasha slapped his neck with his hand and from there slipped, crushed, a flea to the ground. The flea inflated again and looked at Inuyasha.

"It's been a while, Master."

"Yes."

"And what do you need from the old flea Myouga?" asked Myouga, flattered.

"Nothing really. I came here to see Totosai."

"Ah, that would be me, right?"

Inuyasha crossed Totosai's head with a punch and a funny bump grown in there.

"No need to be so violent, Inuyasha."

"You deserve it!"

"But I did nothing."

"And you have no shame."

The others looked with fun how those two were arguing, until Inuyasha looked seriously to Totosai.

"I need a favour."

"After having you breaking my head I must reconsider to doing favours to you ever again."

"Shut up, it is important."

"I am hearing you."

"Can you tell us how you forged Tessaiga?" asked Urahara.

"That's impossible."

"You can't?" Urahara was not able to hide his deception.

"Nor I could, nor I should, nor I will."

"Why?"

"Because every single soul I had teach how to forge a Youtou used that knowledge for wrong purposes. And it is a very dangerous art." responded Totosai, looking at them with a serious look.

"We don't want that knowledge to forge another, just to know how works this one." Said Urahara pointing to Tessaiga.

"I said no."

"But…"

"No."

"At least can you help me to understand how Tessaiga works?" Urahara said that trying to convince the old sword-smith.

"There is nothing else to comprehend. Tessaiga is a weapon made to protect. It protected Izayoi-sama and until now it has protected Kagome very well. What is left to understand?"

That words left Urahara more confused than before.

"How can it be so powerful?"

"It depends on how powerful her wielder is." answered Totosai scratching his ear.

"How is possible that it could have so many skills?"

"It just have two."

"It has more. Inuyasha-san told me that."

"That were techniques that Inuyasha added to Tessaiga with the time passing by."

"And they are destructive?"

"All of them."

At that point Totosai was like an open book. And Urahara did not hesitate to approach his advantage.

"And what about the Meidou Zangetsu Ha?

"That skill belongs to Shishinki." said Totosai thoughtful.

"Who?"

"Ah wait, Inu no Taisho took it from Shishinki. Ah wait, now it belongs to Sesshoumaru. Ah wait, you are right, now it belongs to Inuyasha.

"My. And it can be used to travel in time and space?"

"What do you mean?"

"If the Meidou Zangetsu Ha can work to go to the past or the future."

Hearing that Totosai got serious, like if he had just awakened.

"It will only work if Tessaiga obtains the healing skills of Tenseiga."

Inuyasha and Kagome froze. So Inuyasha had to take from Sesshomaru the last thing that their father inherited to him? Surely they misheard that. Ichigo and Orihime noticed the incommode mood of them.

"Tenseiga… you mean the 'fang from Heaven'?" keep asking Urahara.

"Yes."

"And how can Inuyasha obtain that?"

"Inu no Taisho warned us." Intervene Myouga. "'Never let Tessaiga to absorb Tenseiga totally'. That's what he said."

"He wan't very eloquent." Observed Ichigo.

"Indeed he was not. If Tessaiga absorbs the healing power of Tenseiga, it could make the time flow backwards with the Meidou. And with its powers as Tessaiga it can move forwards. And it will take its wielder to wherever _he has the duty to go_.

"And now I have the duty to stop Naraku again." Said Inuyasha, who had been quiet from a while ago.

But now if it all was true then he had a very difficult mission now. He knew that Sesshomaru would not hand Tenseiga to him even if Inuyasha kneeled to beg him to. The only way to obtain Tenseiga was in combat, but now that bastard had the sword Bakusaiga which would do the things more hard to Inuyasha.

And Kagome knew what Inuyasha was thinking, and worried she embraced him from behind. The others could feel her despair and the worries of Inuyasha but they did not say anything.

"You said that Tessaiga will take its wielder to where he has the duty to go. That means that it won't take him to where he wants to go?" asked Urahara.

"Exactly. The past and future times must not be changed under any circumstances because everything it's going to be for a reason, and nothing it's supposed to change."

"But if the wielder travels to the past it's in order to change something, right?"

"Well, no. If the wielder travels to the past it's because he was supposed to travel to the past and do what it's supposed to do in order to set his future."

"And Inuyasha-san must travel in time now?" finished Urahara, looking at them all.

"Inu no Taisho told us about it once. He and that gorgeous woman of golden hair warned us two hundred years ago." remembered Myouga looking thoughtful.

"With golden hair?" then Kagome remembered what Inuyasha had told her about the woman who had stolen his Kotodama no Nenju, the rosary to tame him. But surely it was a coincidence.

"Kagome, do you believe…?" asked Inuyasha looking insecure at Ichigo, Orihime and Kagome. Kagome could see that Inuyasha was thinking the same.

"What is going on?" inquired the cat, while Urahara, Myouga and Totosai looked at them with the same confusion.

"A few days ago I met this woman and she had the same appearance. She took my necklace and throw it into the Meidou." Remembered Inuyasha.

Totosai was surprised. And so was Myouga.

"Before you were born," started Totosai, looking at Inuyasha. "and before your father fought with Ryuukotsusei, we reunited to discuss the future of his katanas. There was Saya too, Sounga's shealt. And your father went there with that beautiful woman, and she was not a Youkai nor a spirit. She didn't go there as his lover so don't put that face." Said Totosai, looking the anger in Inuyasha's face. "To be honest, I would dare to say that the one whom that woman was in love with was you."

"WHAT?!"

Those who had screamed like that were Kagome, Ichigo and Orihime and made Inuyasha cower by pure fear. Totosai and the others looked at them with curiosity.

"Totosai-sama, you are a fool!" yelled Kagome giving Totosai a killer glare.

"These are another times, you old geezer!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I think the times were the same then and now." replied Totosai picking his ear with his finger.

"Shut up!"

"Please, continue with your story." Asked Urahara seeing how Kagome and Ichigo were throwing fire with their mouths.

Totosai got his head out from the ground and with two new lumps on his head he continued talking.

"That woman was very happy and excited with Inuyasha's born. And she told Inu no Taisho many things that he was about to do anyway with the son of Izayoi-sama, who he loved dearly. The disposition of Tenseiga and Tessaiga, and the matters about Sounga and confine her into the Bone Eater's Well. And… You said that she took your collar, that one that you used to wear in your neck, right?" asked Totosai to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, cautious, with his gaze on Kagome.

"Cause that woman was wearing a magatama very much like to one of your necklace, and it was hanging of her neck."

Then Kagome lost it. She laid Totosai again to the ground with her hits, crushed Myouga without even notice him, and hit Inuyasha on the face and in the head, and he did not know how to escape from his fate.

When Kagome settle it down, the three were half under the ground, while the others did not dare to even breathe.

"Then we parted, and Inu no Taisho went to fight Ryuukotsusei, where, as you know, he ended with serious wounds and after that he went to save your mother from her keepers." Ended Totosai looking at Inuyasha while the two were laying on the ground.

"I see…"

"And now Inuyasha-san have to obtain the powers of Tenseiga in order to use the Meidou as a way to transportation between times?" keep asking Urahara.

"Not only between times," answered Totosai getting up. "the Meidou will take him wherever he have to go."

At last he looked at Urahara intensely, apart from Inuyasha and Kagome, and then he saw at Ichigo, Orihime and the cat from a certain distance.

"You are Shinigami, aren't you?" asked Totosai even when he already knew it.

"Totosai you are surprising me." Said Inuyasha, now sitting with his legs crossed. "How did you find out at the first attempt?"

"Because the one who gave me the power of Tenseiga told me how they were and how the power of Tenseiga can kill them." Answered Totosai as if nothing.

Ichigo and his group froze. A sword that could kill Shinigamis? There were ways to kill them, but none of them were as infallible as that one.

"They called themselves gods of death." continued Totosai. "Then it's not obvious that a so called god it's not supposed to die? A god should be called like that if even if you can cut or destroy him he won't die, and his existence and powers were absolute. The one who gave me the power of Tenseiga in order to put it on Tessaiga told me that.

"And also he told me about the power of Tessaiga when it absorbs Tenseiga. Tessaiga would be able to travel not only in time, it could travel between the different realms and realities that exist."

Again he let them all confused with his revelations. Was not that the only reality that existed? Maybe they were misunderstanding him.

"When you say realities…" continued Urahara.

"You can call them dimensions too." Answered Totosai, confirming their fears.

"Ah"

"Crap."

"Shit."

Inuyasha did not catch that part, but Ichigo did. And he was stunned to think that Inuyasha now would have to do something like that. They couldn't confirm it yet, and they still had hopes that a journey like that was only a supposition.

"Recently," continued Urahara, unaware of the fact of that many information had just attacked the morals of the others. "someone with an incredible Reiatsu had just escaped from us, and he came to this land in order to obtain the Shikon no Tama. He did it, and with it he also bring back the demon Naraku."

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh. Then the scenery when, if they did not killed each other, then they should have used the Meidou it's a possibility." said Totosai in response, making Kagome and Orihime to bow their heads. The others were asking how Totosai knew that.

"You old fool, look what you did!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"And what did I do?"

"You make them sad!"

"He did nothing like that." Said Kagome to Inuyasha who was approaching to Totosai crushing his fingers. "I guess we just were thinking that if Naraku and Aizen used the Meidou together, then the journey to find them is a fact."

Orihime had just hanged herself on Ichigo's Shikakushou and he did not knew what to do.

"Oi! Don't do something like that if I am not dead yet! Ah…" protested Inuyasha.

Kagome had embraced Inuyasha and was crying silently. Inuyasha tried to comfort her hugging her tight in his arms but she did not stop crying.

"Don't worry. Look… you will go with me!"

"Nope. She won't."

This time Totosai did not say that like if it was nothing, but he looked sad saying those words. And Inuyasha knew that he was telling the truth, and Kagome wouldn't accompany him that time. Inuyasha bowed his head.

"Kagome is human. A human with great powers indeed. But she would not stand the atmosphere inside the Meidou, created specially in order to take you where you had to go. She would die with the contact of that environment inside the Meidou just by get into it."

"Damn it. But I will stand it for sure." said Inuyasha.

"Neither will you."

Everybody looked at Totosai, even the crying girls. Inuyasha would die too if he tried to pass through the Meidou.

"And I?"

Ichigo had just said those words from above Orihime's head which now was looking at him incredulous. And Inuyasha looked at him like that too.

"You?"

"If you are a captain-level Shinigami, then I think you will can." Responded Totosai again touching his ear with a finger.

"Just how many things do you know, old geezer?" asked Inuyasha trying to make Kagome smile, but she was looking like not let go off him for a while.

"Well, I had seen many things in my life."

They were trying to calm down Kagome and Orihime. Orihime couldn't just let Ichigo go like that. That journey was dangerous, and if she was not there to take care of him and heal his injuries she just would go crazy.

"But the Meidou is my technique! I must go." Was saying Inuyasha.

"You can't."

"There must be a way."

"Just one."

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha kicked every inch of Totosai that he could reach having Kagome wrapped to him, until he got tired of kicking him. Then Myouga talked to him afraid of being beat up like that.

"Inuyasha-sama, Inu no Taisho warned us to not let Tessaiga and Tenseiga to join together again. He told us that you wouldn't bear that power. Listen to our reasons, I beg you."

"No."

"Inuyasha-sama…"

"I said no!"

"If you want to die so badly…" said Totosai from the ground. "You must go to where these Shinigami belong." Added him pointing to Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi.

'_The cat is a Shinigami too?'_

"I must go to that Society or whatever is called?"

"You must go there and make your Youki help you to take on the Reiatsu of five captains. If you survive then you could stand the new Tessaiga and its powers, and also the atmosphere inside the Meidou without lose your mind or die."

"Well, I'll take care of that." Said Urahara immediately, looking how Inuyasha showed his approval nodding.

Meanwhile Kagome and Orihime were not stop crying. Orihime could not think of a way to stop Ichigo.

And Kagome could not stand to be separated again from Inuyasha. Three years had been tough for her, and she could not let that happen again.

"Well, I think it's all for now, Totosai-sama." Said Urahara to Totosai, looking at him with respect. "Your help had been priceless."

"But I don't remember anything on the matter."

They said goodbye to Totosai and get the two crying girls out in tow. Ichigo and Inuyasha took them out from that volcano and when they reached the forest Ichigo and Inuyasha took different paths with their sobbing girls. Urahara and Yoruichi watched at them closely, but making sure to let them space for a while.

"Kagome…"

"I will not accept it."

She was being selfish and she knew it. But she could not help it.

"You have to listen."

"I won't."

"Please."

Kagome looked at him, Inuyasha had his gaze hide behind his wild hair, and was trembling slightly. But he was not crying.

"It's Naraku of what we are talking about. If he has the power to travel around and everywhere he wants, with the Pearl on his hands and that bastard of Aizen as a sidekick we can't wait for something good. And… It's something very personal. It's my duty to stop him."

"Forget them! Don't chase them any more! Stay here!"

"I can't."

Ichigo was having it as bad as Inuyasha.

Orihime was not saying a word, nor Ichigo had tried to say anything. He knew that she understand him and at the same time she didn't. Ichigo had the duty to find and stop Aizen, and if he was not in that country or at least in that reality anymore, it was not problem of Ichigo. But Ichigo knew that she did not think like that. She was aware that he would not stop until he found Aizen, and that he would not let that job to any innocent that could be in the way of those bastards.

That's was why Orihime knew that Ichigo would go with Inuyasha, and she, like Kagome, would not go with them.

But knowing all that was what was hurting her that much, and what was making the Shikakushou of Ichigo wet with tears which did not stop.

* * *

When they got back to the village of Kaede, Inuyasha left Kagome in their house with their visitors, and immediately he went out to find Sesshomaru. Inuyasha knew that he would have to do it at some point and the faster he would get rid of the origin of his suffering the faster he would return with Kagome.

"Rin. Where is Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha talked to Rin, who was out the village as always, waiting for his beloved Sesshomaru.

"My master left a while ago after we had seen in the forest." explained Rin. "Do you need him for something?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha ran faster tracing the well-known smell of his aristocratic brother, and was so focused on it that he almost did not noticed the presence that was following him closely.

"You should get out here now. We are not playing the hide and seek." Told Inuyasha bored to Ichigo, who reached to him with a jump.

"I was thinking of backing of to you if your brother beat you to a pulp."

"Keh!"

Inuyasha did not said any more. But he was thinking of many things with Ichigo's participation. Inuyasha had not accept that yet by pride questions. And he would let him know that soon.

They were searching for Sesshomaru around three days. Days when they chilled to their bones to think what would Kagome and Orihime do to them when they return home. Until Inuyasha catch Sesshomaru's smell like never before and Ichigo felt his lethal presence.

They hurried up and hide themselves in the bushes, but Sesshomaru was not a fool.

* * *

**So here it is, the tenth!**

**I hope this one have better grammars. It's my worst fear writing in english but... what else can we do?**

**Next chapter on Friday. I hope you like it.**


	11. Blood Brothers

**We are getting close to the end, but the end of the first part. This story will have many, MANY parts and I hope to keep the quality on everyone of them.**

**I do not possess any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

"Why don't you get out, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru was as always a step ahead of Inuyasha, so he went out from the bushes where he was hiding. Ichigo went out with him, ready in case if he had to attack or defend, while Sesshomaru looked at they bored.

Ichigo had always thought that Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the sixth division of the Gotei 13, was the most prideful and cold man that he could find. It was not necessarily truth, since Ichigo had found many people as quiet as Byakuya on his path of battles that he had always followed. However, this man was, with difference, the most prideful.

It was not only his behaviour and looks; it was that unavoidable feeling of being less than him. It was like been in front of a member of royalty or kneeling before someone you can truly respect. And that majestic aura around Sesshomaru helped to enforce that feeling.

"What business may have you with me?" asked Sesshomaru going straight to the point.

Inuyasha breathed heavily. He did not know how to put it in words, since it was not easy to take away from your half-brother the last thing that his admired father inherited him. How could he do that?

"Fuck off! Surrender Tenseiga to me!" screamed Inuyasha, making Ichigo to fall to the ground and Sesshomaru to stare at him with more intensity.

"Surprising. I had always thought that you were just a wimp on the hands of that human girl like her lapdog. I had thought that you would do only that in your life. And now you come at me with something absolutely unexpected." Sesshomaru faced them and they could felt his Youki as it was growing slowly. "Are you trying to steal that from me too?"

"I've got no choice. I need it for something." Said Inuyasha sharply.

"Did someone you cared died?"

"It's none of your business."

"If you are expecting me to just lend you Tenseiga you must have more manners and at least tell me for what do you need it." Said Sesshomaru calmly.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Well. If it will be like this, draw Inuyasha." Said Sesshoumaru as he unsheathed Bakusaiga from its cover. "Those things which neither your mother nor that girls could show you about manners and behaviour with those above you, you will learn it today."

And before Ichigo or Inuyasha could notice it, Sesshoumaru was before them releasing a lethal blow. Ichigo rolled through the ground and grabbing his Shinigami Pass, he used it to avoid another attack, but it did not came. Inuyasha had jumped and got a distance from Sesshoumaru not even using Tessaiga yet. It was obvious that Inuyasha did not had the strength or the morals to take Tenseiga away from Sesshoumaru.

"Have you got softer, Inuyasha? It's due to the times using the Meidou as a transportation horse? Has not it make you hard? Chichi-ue must be crying on his tomb."

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you."

"If you have four years barking that you will do it, and still don't it's because you won't."

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga at last and waving it against Sesshoumaru he just move a few centimetres, so Tessaiga did not cut even a single hair of him.

"As always you just wave the sword like an idiot. You lack of elegancy and technique. I don't even know why Chichi-ue had bothered giving you so many opportunities." Said Sesshoumaru, looking angry for the first time. "He and that stupid archangel."

"Who?" Inuyasha was even more puzzled with that statement.

"And you still are living in ignorance."

Sesshoumaru waved Bakusaiga against Inuyasha and he almost did not avoid the blow using Tessaiga to block it. The arm, which Sesshoumaru was using to wield Bakusaiga, was very heavy and soon Inuyasha found himself pushed by the greater strength of his brother.

"Don't get in my way!" barked Inuyasha to Ichigo who had his two swords, one from his back and the other from his obi, in his hands. "This is my fight."

"But…"

"A mere human must not interfere. And if you try to I will destroy you." Warned Sesshoumaru with authority and calmness. Ichigo remembered Byakuya, and against to what he would have did if it was Byakuya, Ichigo retreated.

"Shit."

Ichigo looked helpless how the two brothers attacked each other and how Inuyasha was giving his all to surpass Sesshoumaru with no success. Sesshoumaru had all the advantage in that combat without even swept and was treating Inuyasha like a sheep.

"You are not even trying, and I am getting tired of it."

Sesshoumaru waved his sword against Inuyasha again and he blocked as he could with Tessaiga, but he left his torso uncovered and Sesshoumaru nailed his whole hand on it.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Ichigo.

"Don't come! This is…"

"Very good, Inuyasha" mocked Sesshoumaru. "As if you had some left dignity to take care of."

"It's not like I want Tenseiga… on a whim…" sighed Inuyasha, spouting blood. "I need it…"

"Manners are everything, Inuyasha."

"Screw... you! Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshoumaru got away so faster that they don't even see him and he appeared close to Ichigo, while the beams of the Wind Scar were destroying everything on their way.

"That stupid doesn't learn." And disappearing again he got behind Inuyasha and pierced through Inuyasha's back with his bare hand.

"Shit!"

"You are going to bleed to death before you take Tenseiga from me."

"That's my problem! Sankon Tessou!"

Sesshoumaru disappeared again to avoid the claws of Inuyasha that open five big cracks on the ground.

"Just die already. I do not like to feel your guts soiling my hands."

Inuyasha kneeled and spouted more blood, while a big puddle of blood was growing around him due to his two wounds.

Ichigo was about to send it all to hell, even if he was about to defy the pride of those two brothers and even if he was about to be butchered by Sesshomaru, but he was not there to see Inuyasha die like that. He had believed that Inuyasha would handle it, but Inuyasha was demoralized even if he was not showing it. Sure, it hurt him to take away from Sesshomaru the last memento of his father. So Ichigo got ready to face against Sesshomaru but the voice of Inuyasha stopped him.

"If you want me to die already, why aren't you using your venom claws? If you would just use them all this time… I would have died faster…"

"That… I will answer that if you manage to defeat me." Said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha laughed with the irony and it was obvious that even laugh was hurting him a lot as the puddle around him was growing more.

"I hope my friends will forgive me but… I don't think I can… I don't want to take your Tenseiga away from you… I just have to fulfil what I have to… so please… help me…"

Sesshomaru opened wide his eyes, stunned, and Ichigo stared at Inuyasha with sadness. Sesshomaru suddenly noticed the sword he was carrying on his waist. Tenseiga was pounding like a heart and was attracting Sesshomaru's attention.

"The right words, huh?

Sesshomaru nailed Bakusaiga on the ground and unsheathed Tenseiga with his free hand.

"This is what you want, Tenseiga? But make sure to keep his life safe for me to take it from him."

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo alarmed, seeing how Sesshomaru had unsheathed his second sword and was handling it on his gaze. Ichigo thought that he wanted to finish Inuyasha off and he ran to them.

"Do not get close, Shinigami. Unless you want to disappear."

Ichigo stopped, watching how Sesshoumaru did not move and not even looked at him. Sesshoumaru was still staring at Tessaiga deeply.

He nailed it on the ground before the bleeding Inuyasha and taking again his Bakusaiga Sesshoumaru put it back on his sheath. Then he turned and started to walk away.

"What... are you…"

"I have no interest to finish off a wounded pup. Make sure to keep yourself alive, Inuyasha. And when you have ended what you have to do return here, because the one who is destined to kill you it's me as always."

"Sessho… maru…"

Inuyasha was seeing fuzzy but he could still watch Sesshoumaru walking away through the forest. Inuyasha lose his strength and fell to the ground. Maybe Sesshoumaru has not used his poisoned claws but the wounds on his stomach and his back were big and deep, and he had never lost that much blood. From the ground Inuyasha could barely see the sword nailed in front of him and then everything faded away.

"Shit! This place looks like a bloody pool." Said Ichigo kneeling next to Inuyasha but not daring to touch or move him to not risk and get worst his bleeding. He had never seen someone lose so much blood, because Inuyasha's skin was now whiter than the whitest snow.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo heard Orihime's voice reaching to them above the trees and he got happy. But when over the trees appeared some kind of creature in the form of a yellow flying balloon, large, big and with a face, it startled Ichigo. He saw how that balloon or whatever that thing was got close and then it transformed into a Youkai. It was a racoon dressed in purple with a leave on his forefront. And a little behind him were falling to their foot Kagome, Orihime and Rin. Apparently, they had got there on that Youkai.

"Ichigo-kun, were is…?"

But before Ichigo could answer Kagome had just seen Inuyasha laying on the ground in the middle of a blood lake and she feared the worst. With a scream of terror and pain she fainted due to the shock.

"Kagome!" quickly Ichigo catch her before she hit the ground, while Orihime covered his mouth with her hands when she saw Inuyasha and Rin hanged to her clothes with strength. "Inoue! Help Inuyasha!"

Orihime deployed her Shun Shun Rikka over Inuyasha and his bleeding stopped, while his blood flowed into his body slowly. Ichigo take Kagome to a nearby tree and Rin kneeled in front of Tenseiga recognizing it immediately.

"This belongs to my Master. Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He left." Responded Ichigo. "He left Inuyasha like this and left that katana there."

"Why did he left Tenseiga here?"

Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha inside the orange and bright wall of the Rikka of Orihime. Kagome got up on her foot devastated and fell to her knees next to Inuyasha letting go many and warm tears.

"Calm down, Kagome-chan. You will see how I heal him quickly!" assured Orihime with her hands on the bright form of her Rikka and also crying seas to see her two friends in such condition. Ichigo kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Orihime closed her eyes with his contact and prayed to make things faster, but that terrible wounds did not heal fast and they were releasing the powerful Youki of Sesshoumaru and it cost her to pull it away. Very much like that time with Ulquiorra. At least Inuyasha would not die but she wished to heal him faster.

The racoon that had brought them there looked everything closely. Rin told Ichigo that the name of the racoon was Hacchi. Rin also told Ichigo how he had seen them that day going to where they were now when Hacchi was going to the village of Kaede to pay a visit to Miroku, and when he had seen Orihime and Kagome that were worried to know something about Ichigo and Inuyasha, Hacchi told them what he had saw and Kagome and Orihime make Hacchi to bring them there with him. Rin went with them too because she was worried by Kagome seeing how weak and depressed she was with the things they had discovered recently.

Ichigo told Rin what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had said and done, but not even Rin nor Orihime or Kagome, who was listening lazily concentrated to watch the progress of Inuyasha, could find some sense to Sesshomaru's actions. Ichigo had just finished his talk when Inuyasha started to move.

"I… where am I?"

Inuyasha asked that with strong voice now. He tried to get up but the internal barrier created by the Rikka of Orihime pulled him to the ground again.

"Shit! What is this?"

"Don't move, Inuyasha. I am finishing to heal you."

"I don't need it!" protested Inuyasha trying again to get up and being pulled to the ground again by that inside wall. Inside that thing he had not even room to sit on the ground. "Damn it Orihime! Get this thing away from me!"

Orihime noticed that Inuyasha was calling her by her name now and she got happy to see how he was treating them with more trust. But she was not going to indulge him anyway, until she saw the way in which Kagome was staring at Inuyasha.

Orihime retreated her Rikka to see along with Ichigo how Kagome throw herself onto Inuyasha's arms and laid him to the ground again not even letting him sit.

"Ouch! That hurts, Kagome! Can you have more…?"

But Inuyasha noticed how Kagome was hanging to his robes with such desperation and it hurt him so much. He hugged her tight and put his head on hers, trying to calm her down. Ichigo embrace the crying Orihime which could not stand that desperate situation.

Rin had grabbed Tenseiga from the ground and was holding it on her chest while she was looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Just what on earth could that bastard want?"

"He just let you bleeding there as he walked away. And he also left Tenseiga." Told Ichigo to Inuyasha.

"Keh! And the bastard didn't even left the sheath."

"There is the sheath, Inuyasha-sama." Said Rin, pointing to the roots of a nearby tree, from where Sesshomaru had left.

"Ah."

Inuyasha got up and he got Kagome up with him. The girl was sleeping on his arms. What had happened?

"That's because Kagome-chan didn't sleep so much these days." Explained Orihime, noticing the worried face of Inuyasha. "And less when she found out that you and Kurosaki-kun were not in the village."

Inuyasha regretted to make her worry, and to not have tell her that he was going out to find Sesshoumaru. He knew that she would be angry but he did not thought that she would be upset to that point. Inuyasha carried her on his arms and hold her closely to him with his eyes covered by his hair.

"Guess he have to go back." Said Ichigo with a nodding from Orihime and Rin.

"Hacchi-san, can you take us back to the village, please?" asked Orihime. Hacchi looked at her, he got somewhat red and yelled:

"To the end of the world!"

Hacchi transformed again into that giant and large globe while Inuyasha jumped in with Kagome safe on his arms and Ichigo grabbed Orihime and Rin by their waists to take them up with him. Rin was looking sadly to the place to where Ichigo had told her that Sesshoumaru had left. Never, since the moment that she started to live with the old Kaede, Rin had wished the most to be with him.

* * *

The trip back to the village was not busy, because they were going back comfortably on the Youkai Hacchi. Orihime was there leaning on Ichigo who was looking at Inuyasha, who was sit a little ahead of everyone with Kagome between his arms and sleeping on his lap. Rin was ahead of them all with Tenseiga on her arms.

When they arrived to the village, Inuyasha took Kagome immediately to their house and, with the help of Orihime and Rin, he laid her on the bed that Kagome had make him brought with them from her era for the two to sleep there. Once Inuyasha was sure that she was safe and comfortable he go out, where Ichigo was waiting and where, surprisingly, were there Totosai and the flea Myouga too.

"Well done, boy. You had obtained Tenseiga… Wait, where is Tenseiga?"

"Ah? Don't you have it with you?"

"Idiot! Why would we have Tenseiga with us?" protested Ichigo.

"I have it." Told them Rin, who had left from Kagome and Inuyasha's house. "But, I don't know if I want to give it to you, Inuyasha-sama."

"What?" asked Inuyasha Totosai and Myouga.

"Rin, do you have any idea of what are you saying?" Ichigo was thinking that he had not hear that too. That girl must had been playing with them.

"There is no way that my Master had left his precious Tenseiga to Inuyasha-sama." Said Rin looking at the ground.

"You can't be sure of that, Rin."

"Of course I can! Nobody here knows my Master better than me!"

Rin had screamed that with conviction and a certain amount of despair. She did not understand the actions of Sesshomaru and that was worrying her, because having something like Tenseiga on her hands and hearing from Inuyasha and Ichigo that Sesshoumaru had just let Tenseiga there for them, she did not buy that.

"Little girl, you must understand…" started Totosai, stepping ahead.

"Don't get close!"

"Don't be a fool, Rin!" yelled Inuyasha. Even when he appreciated that girl he still had the habit to lose his patience soon. "Don't get in my way and give me Tenseiga now!"

"Then you have to kill me because I won't give it to you!"

"Don't get like that…"

"My Master… I don't know what is thinking my Master… and Jaken-sama is not even here to tell me…"

Rin had her eyes wide open and was trembling visibly.

"Rin, its fine." Ichigo thought that the best course of action was to give her time. Besides not even he knew what to do next. "Until we find out what more is left to do you can have Tenseiga with you, but you will give it to us when we ask you for."

Rin did not respond. Orihime had left from the house too and was comforting her with her arms around her body.

Ichigo and Inuyasha looked at them, and saw Totosai and Urahara, who had just arrive along Kaede and the cat, and together they left that place, letting Kaede there to talk to Rin.

"She is having the things of her age." Said Ichigo to Inuyasha. "Don't get so angry with her."

"I don't know if they are age things or her stupid crush on Sesshomaru, but she will give Tenseiga to me for sure."

"There, there. You are very stressed, Inuyasha." Said the cat who was going now on Inuyasha's shoulder while purring and Inuyasha calmed down a little.

"Now Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru's ward give Tenseiga to you, what I will do is forge it again along with Tessaiga and you will ask her to take you wherever you have to go. The matter is… I don't know if you will handle the new Youki that Tessaiga will have." Said Totosai, thoughtful.

"Of course I will, you moron."

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to keep this going? Tessaiga would be a sword able to destroy things of this world and the other. Well used you could even defy angels and more."

"Shit. Again with that 'angel' thing? What the hell are those things?"

"Well…"

It was true. Inuyasha had never heard of the angels. Ichigo had heard something before, but that things were a European or Occidental stuff in the world in he lived. But if the angels truly existed, then what have they to do with the Soul Society?

"Angels are beings created long before humans, Inuyasha-sama." Said Myouga. "There are many kinds and ranks and they live to serve forever to the One who created them. But there are not just angels of good. There were cases in which rebellions have been made against the established order."

Inuyasha looked at Myouga, who was in the shoulder of Totosai, puzzled. While Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi looked at him very interested.

"In fact, thousands of years ago, in the dawn of creation, said the legends that the humans started to inhabit the earth there, in the big continent of the west. The daughters of that humans were so beautiful." Keep telling Myouga, attracting even more the attention of Ichigo and the others. "And some angels, seeing that fact, descended from heaven to the earth and make that girls their lovers. Then those angels were punished to been grounded on the deepest circles of hell.

"But the children, product of that unions did not die with the flood that those humans suffered as punishment. Those children became the first Youkai ancestors, the more old and pure that were ever known. They swore to never fall again into the manipulative and sneaky hands of humans and their treats."

"That's why… the Hanyous like me are despised." Recognized Inuyasha.

"Along with a question of power and belonging, there is also that old pact that the Youkai swore thousands of years ago. But with the time passing by and the different generations that oath had been forgotten more and more."

"Myouga-sama, how do you learn of all of this?" asked Urahara admired looking at the flea. Not even in the more secrets files of the Soul Society existed such information.

"It's an old knowledge passed generation by generation between the most long-lived Youkai. Inu no Taisho knew it and he told us about it, despite the fact that in that time it had no sense for us. Then we learned more about the power of Tenseiga and how it can go further than just healing.

"But do not forget this, Inuyasha-sama. Tenseiga is just being lend to you. Because it belongs only to Sesshomaru."

"Even when he gave it to me on his own will?"

"It was not that. Tenseiga asked Sesshomaru to let her accompany you to your journey in order to keep you safe." Interceded Totosai. "Sesshomaru knew that you must do this journey, since he also met that woman I told you about."

Inuyasha froze. That woman…

"The girl with wings?"

"Indeed. Surely Sesshomaru is waiting for you to return his Tenseiga to him if you can manage to return. And I will make sure that you will return his Tenseiga to him, forging it again out of Tessaiga."

"I… I guess that's the best."

Then it was a lending. Suddenly Inuyasha felt better, because now he knew that he was not taking Tenseiga away from Sesshomaru forever. Then he thought shivering that if Sesshomaru was lending his Tenseiga to him was because somehow he cared for Inuyasha.

But then Inuyasha remembered the wounds on his stomach and his back, and thought better of it.

* * *

Rin had heard it all. Since she had followed them silently with Orihime all that time. Rin had begged to Orihime to let her follow them to know what they were thinking. And now she was holding Tenseiga, sitting on the base of a tree, and she had to give Tenseiga to Inuyasha. The reason why Rin had meet Sesshomaru.

She could not help it, so she cried over Tenseiga until she ran out of tears, while Orihime did not got tired comforting her.

* * *

**So, this is.**

**Feel free to ask whatever you want to know or say as always.**

**About the title, well, I was listening 'Blood Brothers' by Iron Maiden. Beautiful song.**

**In the next chapter and probably the last of this part, we will go to the Soul Society. And I am thinking to change the rate to M for obvious reasons.**

**See you next Sunday.**


	12. Tessaiga of the Heaven

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Ichigo and Inuyasha returned to the house of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kaede was still there taking care of Kagome who had not wake up yet.

"I guess she would be better if I take her home, in her time." Said Inuyasha.

"Maybe, but it will be better if we don't move her yet."

Orihime came a little later and they spend the rest of the day in home.

Kagome awoke the next day somewhat disoriented and what she did immediately was call to Inuyasha loudly. However, he, who was sleeping next to her bed, got a little mad when Kagome yelled his name to his ears. Ichigo and Orihime got into that room hurried.

"Inuyashaaaaa! I'm so relieved you are fine!"

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't die by something like that." Joked Inuyasha with his nose up, while Ichigo and Orihime smiled to see that the things were normalizing now.

"Did your wounds hurt you?"

"You know they don't."

"And…"

Suddenly Kagome thrown herself into Inuyasha's arms who catch her in the air. Ichigo and Orihime leave them alone.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Ichigo, Orihime, Urahara, and the cat returned to the time of Kagome that day. Rin had just gave Tenseiga to Inuyasha and she did not apologize, but Inuyasha did not see it necessary since he could figure what the little girl was thinking.

Kaede and the others went to say goodbye to Inuyasha and the others to the well. Totosai was there too; with Tessaiga and Tenseiga on his care and promising to Inuyasha that he would had them ready to his return. After said goodbye to everyone, they jumped into the well.

They got out the pagoda, which was guarding the well in the actual times and in the courtyard of Kagome's house. They should decide what to do next then.

"Yoruichi-san and I will return to Karakura to set the device you will take with you, Inuyasha-san." Said Urahara covering his face with his fan with Yoruichi on his shoulder.

"Device for what?"

"Nothing big, I assure you. A device like this." Said Urahara showing to Inuyasha the twin cell he shared with Ichigo. "With this we can achieve communication."

"For what?"

"Don't discuss, Inuyasha." Intervened Kagome pulling and ear of Inuyasha.

"Well. Now we have to go to the Soul Society, don't we?" said Orihime happily after Urahara and the cat had left. Orihime had promised to herself to have the best time of her life with them before Ichigo and Inuyasha had to left, since she knew that Ichigo would go with Inuyasha even if he said no.

"Good. Let's go. But before that tell me who is Yoruichi." Asked Inuyasha.

"Yoruichi-san is a friend…"

"It's the talking cat which was with us!" said Ichigo before Orihime could tell to Inuyasha that he was touching the cat body of a beautiful woman all that time. Kagome would kill them all.

"That cat was called Yoruichi? I didn't asked him."

"You don't have manners Inuyasha. Even I asked his name!" scolded him Kagome.

"If I see him again I will ask him."

"How will we go to the Soul Society?" asked Kagome changing the matter.

That was a good question. Ichigo take a hand to his forefront when he remembered that they did not have asked to Urahara a way to go to the Soul Society.

"Shit. Wait here. I will catch that bastard and ask him to lend us something to…"

"Just don't sweat more on it, Ichigo." Said suddenly a voice of a woman.

Every one of them turned to see the origin of voice and saw one of those doors from which the Shinigami came out, and two of them got out from inside.

One of them was a tall man, with red and long hair ant tattoos on his forefront and a big smile of a shark. The other was a beautiful and petite girl with short and black hair with a strand of hair falling on her face.

"Rukia… Renji…" said Ichigo.

"Hi, Kuchiki-san! Abarai-kun!" greeted them Orihime happily. "These are Kagome-chan and Inuyasha!" exclaimed she, introducing Kagome and Inuyasha to them.

"Hoh. Lieutenant Matsumoto told us about you two." Said Rukia politely, looking at them and passing her gaze twice on Inuyasha's face.

"You are the guy who butchered Ikkaku-san?" asked Renji to Inuyasha. "The man came back to the Soul Society very quiet. You must have impressed him."

"Keh! That's how I am."

"He also told us that you are cocky."

"What?"

Everyone but Inuyasha laughed. The fact that Orihime and Ichigo considered those two their friends had been enough to Renji and Rukia, and they felt they could trust Inuyasha and Kagome already.

"And you must be the priestess who travels in time. Matsumoto-san told us that you can destroy our Kidou with your arrows. That's admirable." Said Rukia to Kagome kindly.

"Yeah!" replied Orihime before Kagome could even open her mouth. "Kagome-chan destroyed a barrier of Kidou back in the Sengoku era as if nothing!"

"I don't think it's a big deal." Smiled Kagome with modesty.

While the girls were talking, Renji approached to Ichigo and Inuyasha and said:

"We were ready to any emergency. Even when Aizen is not on this time nor in yours." Said Renji to Inuyasha. "We were always looking. Urahara-san called us minutes ago, and by a coincidence Rukia and I were in the Twelve Division barracks."

"That's why you came here so quickly?" wondered Ichigo. "It's not like you to be that diligent."

"You bastard. Since Captain Kurotsuchi told Urahara-san that Rukia and I were there, Urahara –san insisted that we could came here to pick you up. And they send us with this." Said Renji showing to Inuyasha and Ichigo a black pill. "It's a portable spiritual transforming pill." Explained Renji. "It's like the '_Reishihenkanki' _but even more useful, and will let Higurashi-san to go to the Soul Society."

"Inuyasha will not have one?" asked Ichigo, while Inuyasha was looking the pill, with the size of a grape, on his fingers.

"To be a Youkai, we hope that the Reishi of the Soul Society will not purify him, even when that it's what the Reishi is supposed to do. Since his essence is evil in basic and mixed with human. Truth to be told I don't know what are thinking those two."

"Keh! Our lame defences won't stop me from entering your world." Said Inuyasha prideful.

"I like to hear you talking like that. Since the best thing that we are hoping it's you disappearing just by entering into the Dangai."

"Into what?"

"Inuyasha will disappear?" asked Kagome, who had joined them along Rukia and Orihime.

"Only if he is as stupid to not have one of these." Clarified Ichigo, taking the black pill from Inuyasha and showing it to Kagome.

"The issue is that they only order us to take two with us. One for Higurashi-san and the other for Inoue." Said Rukia.

"What?"

Ichigo could not believe that. What were Urahara and Mayuri doing? Did they want to exterminate Inuyasha?

"It doesn't matter. I will endure any barrier and if it is solid I will destroy it with Tessaiga." Declared Inuyasha taking his hand to his obi, but his sword was not there.

"Eh?"

"You left Tessaiga in the Sengoku era with Totosai-sama." Orihime reminded him.

"Shit. It doesn't matter. My claws are enough for me."

"Inuyasha, take it easy." Said Kagome. "It's not necessary to go so soon."

"Kagome" said Inuyasha, "the more I delay my journey the more I will delay my return."

Kagome bowed her head with sadness.

"Well, if you are that disposed to risk your own neck I will not oppose to it" said Renji to Inuyasha. Renji was genuinely curious about this brat that Rangiku-san had talked so good.

"Then…"

"No!"

"Kagome, I have to…"

"You won't!"

"I've got no choice! If we delay this matter more it will never end. I have to see by myself if can handle the Youki of the new Tessaiga" said Inuyasha looking at Kagome into her eyes. "We can't be postponing this more."

Kagome was looking at him with a sadness, which was trespassing him like burning nails. However, he could not avoid the despair, that was menacing to devour him to be separated from her again, take the best of him, nor the fear to disappear into the limbo of de Soul Society and show it to the others.

"Well, let's go then."

Ichigo still was not sure about that but he give the pill to Kagome anyway and also a reassuring look that she returned to him. Kagome ran into her house for two glasses of water since she did not believe she and Orihime could pass those enormous pills through their throats. When she came back, and after having the approval of Rukia, Kagome take that pill into her mouth and down her glass while Orihime was doing the same.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah" said Kagome. "Do I look different?"

"Well, the pill it's not supposed to change your aspect, but the composition of your body" clarified Rukia looking at Kagome. "Now you can go to the Soul Society."

"Good" said Inuyasha. "How do we get there?"

"This way" replied Renji.

Above him and Rukia were two butterflies flying and, out of nowhere, two doors appeared and opened one behind the other.

"Let's go" said Ichigo to Orihime after use his Shinigami pass and left his body under the staircase of the pagoda, which contained the well and not let his body to call unwanted attention.

"Here we go" said Inuyasha to Kagome, taking her by her hand and walking into the doors.

Immediately he found himself gasping for air, and he looked at that big and long tunnel which looked like a cave. Kagome was at his side and she looked fine. Inuyasha did not make any comment of what he was feeling in that moment. So he started to run with the others through that tunnel.

"Well, this is the Dangai" said Renji to Inuyasha unnecessarily.

"I have figure that somehow."

"Just in case."

While they were running, Inuyasha could feel something on the walls of that place. They were like energy flowing and they were following him and the others. Nevertheless, the place stayed quiet and the only thing Inuyasha could say of running a while now for that place was how it cost him to breathe.

"I can't believe you are still alive," said Renji. "No one has been that stupid to come here without being a spiritual being."

"Now you see… how great… the powerful Inuyasha… is…"

"You are running out of breath, powerful Inuyasha."

It was true. Kagome was looking at him worried, while Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other with fear. Only Rukia and Renji looked quiet.

Then a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. The light grow big and soon they were out jumping through a portal, like those, which were located on the Japanese shrines. They found themselves in a bright place illuminated by the sun with buildings all around and down their place.

"We came straight to the Seiretei?" asked Ichigo.

"And what were you waiting for?" replied Rukia smiling with arrogance.

"The first time I came here you didn't welcomed me like this!"

"Well, since you came here to break the law…"

Inuyasha could not stand it anymore and he kneeled on the ground and soon the environment got even more heavy, with the arrive of five individuals came out of nowhere.

"So? This little brat is Inuyasha?" asked a gravelly voice.

"He doesn't look a big deal" seconded him a woman voice.

"Just do what you were told."

"My. The boy is right."

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha recognized the last two voices. They belong to the boy with the white hair and the person with clown face. Inuyasha knew they were captains of something. Therefore, the other three presences must be captains too.

"What do you think, Kuchiki-Taicho?" asked Renji to someone.

"It's very remarkable," answered a cold and indifferent voice. "The fact that he could pass through the Dangai and now could stand the Reiatsu of five captains it's quite remarkable."

"But I don't think he is a big deal! I don't even have the will to cut him!" exclaimed the grave voice.

"Someone as barbaric and retrograde as you could not understand it" said Kuchiki, as Renji had called him.

"Want to say that to me on my face?"

"Stop now you two," said the woman's voice. "We will be over soon."

After a while it stopped. Inuyasha ended sit with his head bowed and his limbs hanging lazily of his body. He looked up and see Kagome grabbed by Rukia and Orihime and Ichigo was laying unconscious on the ground. Near to him were five persons: that boy with white hair; the man with face of a clown; a woman with two braids of hair falling on her back; a man with his eyes closed and an elegant hairstyle; and a big man with wild and long hair and a black eye patch on his right eye. All of them were wearing that white haori of captains of the Soul Society over their black outfits.

"Shit. What you have done?" barked Inuyasha, looking to Kagome still caught by Rukia and Ichigo laying to the ground.

"Be quiet" said Renji, while Inuyasha got up and got ready to cut everyone there with his claws. "It's not what you are thinking."

"Looks like this boy can do something after all. He still have the strength to move," said the man with wild hair. "You butchered Ikkaku, didn't you?" asked him to Inuyasha curious.

"And what if I did?"

"What about trying with me? I want to see you butchering me!"

"Now you will see…"

"Inuyasha!"

Rukia let go of Kagome and she had thrown herself into Inuyasha's arms. He catch her focused in case that big captain was about to attack them, but he looked at them bored.

"Better be done with your business and so you will give me a fight in conditions."

Orihime was kneeling next to Ichigo and was looking at him with sadness. Inuyasha saw that and barked to the others.

"Just what the hell did you do to us?"

"To them nothing. Just to you."

"Be clear, you weird."

"Look who say weird to who! The boy with dog ears" replied Mayuri.

"We attacked you with our Reiatsu just when you got into the Soul Society to see if you could endure its environment without being a soul. It was a recommendation by Urahara Kisuke. Was not that why you came here?" asked Toushiro.

"Crap. And why didn't you told me you will do that?"

"The surprise factor was essential. If we told you then you could got nervous or something could have failed within you to know to what you were facing. Without knowing it you fight to live and you make it."

"And why is Ichigo unconscious?"

"Because he wouldn't have consented what we were about to do. We just quickly told that to Inoue Orihime and she accepted. Your woman too. However, when she saw you with those eyes she got scared and wanted us to stop. But you recovered and here you are" said the woman with the braids.

"Of which eyes are you talking about?"

Before Toushiro could answer, Mayuri was checking those devices like those they brought with them to the old base of Urahara, and he whistled surprised.

"My. The moment you transformed your power grow exponentially. Just what the heck are you, you little guinea pig?" asked he to Inuyasha with interest.

"You keep talking and I will cut your head."

"My, my."

"Oi! Kurotsuchi! His power is that big?" asked that big man with wild hair.

"More of what you could imagine, Neanderthal."

"Just get the hell away from your little princess and fight me," said the big man to Inuyasha.

"Don't bother us anymore, Zaraki" said Toushiro. "Sorry about what had happened" apologized him to Kagome and Inuyasha. "But it was necessary to make Inuyasha strong enough to stand the power of his Youtou."

"When the hat-man told you about that?"

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. Thank you Toushiro-kun. To all of you too. I know you did that with your best intention," said Kagome, looking especially to Orihime and Rukia, which smiled embarrassed.

Ichigo started to move. The only thing he remembered was have getting out of the Dangai to a bright place and how Orihime was talking with Rukia about something, and suddenly someone hit him and…

"Renji! Get ready to die!"

"Damn it."

Ichigo got up and search for Renji, then he noticed Byakuya, Kenpachi, Sui-Fëng, Toushiro and Mayuri there and how Inuyasha looked like he had just meet them… the wrong way…

"What happened?"

"Well, you see…"

Orihime told Ichigo what happened. He was frowning more and more with every word Orihime was saying, and when she finished talking, Ichigo exploded.

"Byakuya! Why did you did the things that way?!"

"I can't recall the duty to give you explanations, Kurosaki Ichigo," answered Byakuya with is eyes closed.

"But what you all did…"

"Enough Ichigo. Don't bother Nii-sama anymore," scolded him Rukia. "Besides, it was not his idea. Inoue told you it was Urahara who planned all of this."

"That bastard will hear of me."

"Good. Are we fighting or what?" urged Kenpachi to Inuyasha.

"Just wait and…"

"Today you are not doing anything of the sort" said Urahara suddenly. They searching for him everywhere and then they noticed that his voice was coming from the nearby screens of Mayuri. "I think we have proved our point. Moreover, Inuyasha-san had proved he could endure the Reiatsu of five captains. Now what is next is to see if he can endure the Youki of Tessaiga."

"Shit. We are like puppets on his hands" said Ichigo angrily, and Inuyasha was agreeing with him even if he was not saying it.

"Now what you have to do is return from where you came" said Toushiro to them. "Don't worry for when you arrive to your world, because your bodies will be fine when you get there" added he more for Kagome than for Inuyasha.

"Let's go, then" said Ichigo still irritated.

"Wait."

Inuyasha was looking around. They were on the top of some hill from where they could see that entire place. It was a huge place and a rounded wall, which was extending far away, surrounded the buildings. Behind that wall were more buildings and houses but due to the distance, he could not see a soul.

"This is… the afterlife?"

"Indeed."

Rukia had approached Inuyasha and was staring at him intently. The expression on the face of Inuyasha was of deep thought as he looked at that world, which was extending until the gaze could get. Rukia was felling genuinely interested to see him so thoughtful if he had been so wild a while ago. Now his hair was dancing with the south wind, which was squeezing the Soul Society.

"And this is all what we've got?"

"Well, there is the Seiretei. It's where we are now and it's surrounded by the wall which is surrounding us" explained Rukia patiently. "Beyond is the rest of the Soul Society, with the districts around the Seiretei."

"And ALL the dead ones have to come here?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

Everyone, even Kenpachi and Mayuri were looking at Inuyasha now. Even Byakuya opened his eyes to see the Youkai who did not believe the truth of his world.

But it was true. Inuyasha refused to believe that Kikyou had ended in a place like that. It was a little reward to someone who had did that much for others and in exchange she obtained just that for a life of pain. He did not wanted to believe that. The eternal rest was better.

"And what about, if this it's just a place for neutral souls?" ventured Inuyasha. "If the Hell exist, then the Heaven should exist too, doesn't it?"

"This is the Heaven."

"It's not."

All the Shinigami there, but Ichigo, felt threatened. By the sudden stance and the obsession of their powerful visitant and his belief that there was more there, in 'Heaven'. Something better. What else was supposed to be there? People in Soul Society were never hungry. And the conditions of their lives there were far better than their lives in the world of the living.

But Rukia was starting to think. In the Soul Society the people could still killing each other, robbing, lying and picking a wrong path for their lives. As well as they could choose to continue with their existences in plenitude without going to the evil. What was different then with the world of the living?

Rukia had no answers, and she had never stopped to think about that matter. Her faith in the Soul Society had been as strong as the faith of Byakuya, her brother. Why then just now she was seeing that malaises? The people of the Rukongai did not spend their lives better as the Shinigami told them when they were still in the world of the living. If it was like that, the death was not a liberation.

And as Inuyasha was looking at her he knew she was thinking the same than him. There must be something else for them.

"Let's go, Kagome."

Inuyasha turned and walk straight to that big door, which was showing a white glow inside. Kagome said goodbye to everyone there with a polite bow which some of them returned to her bowing their own heads. Inuyasha just raised his hand without looking at them, and when he passed by Orihime and Ichigo he nodded at them to return with him.

Ichigo and Orihime smiled. They said goodbye to everyone and followed Inuyasha and Kagome to the entrance to the Dangai. Inuyasha and Ichigo looked at each other and after nodding again, they got into the door.

The journey back was very different to the first, since Inuyasha could breathe better now. However, he do not even notice that to be still thinking of that matter of the Soul Society. He do not even noticed when he made Kagome to climb on his back to ride her home and go faster. Ichigo and Orihime were going with them the same way.

Ichigo had heard the conversation between Inuyasha and Rukia and was dwelling on that matter too. All of he knew about death, before he meet Rukia the first time, was that thing if you were good you will go to heaven, and if you were bad then you will go to hell. If the Soul Society was Heaven, and some of their districts were a real hell, then the Soul Society itself was a living hell.

"Soul Society was a very interesting place" was saying Kagome.

"I thought the same the first time I got there" replied Orihime.

"Those guys in white were the captains?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Don't think bad of them. They were doing as they were told, you know."

"Of course I know. I am grateful to them."

"That's good to hear."

They were that distracted that they almost did not even noticed when they got out from the Dangai to the world of the living. Just to the place they had left since they appeared in the courtyard of Kagome's house.

"Good. Now we have solve that problem now we have to see if you can stand the new power of Tessaiga" reminded Ichigo letting Orihime off while Inuyasha was doing the same with Kagome.

"I know."

"Do you think Totosai-sama have it already?" asked Orihime fixing her hair and Kagome's.

"The only way to find that out is going there and see" said Inuyasha, getting into the pagoda with the well within. The others went in with him and Ichigo picked his body from under the staircase just where he had left it.

"And if someone would have found it?"

"This was the best place I could think to leave it" replied Ichigo getting into his body again.

After that, the four get into the well and again they got out to the clean air in the Sengoku era, where the afternoon was ending and the evening was coming in the horizon.

"I was waiting for you, Inuyasha" said Totosai who was sit near the well. "Now Tessaiga is forged with Tenseiga inside of it."

He handed Tessaiga to Inuyasha who took it with strong hands but insecure of what would happen next. He had the confidence that everything would be fine and at the same time the anxiety with that weapon which was his now and was about to test him again.

"I recall the last time Tessaiga broke. It took you longer to repair it than now."

"That time I was not feeling like doing it quickly. I was being lazy."

After Inuyasha hit Totosai on his head Kagome had took one of the hands with which Inuyasha was holding his new Tessaiga, and they looked how Ichigo and Orihime looked at them smiling. Inuyasha felt their reassurance and noticed the others, Miroku and Sango with their children in tow, Shippou, the old Kaede and Rin; they all had come there too. Myouga had appeared jumping and talking as always to climb on Totosai. All of them were looking at Inuyasha with a smile of reassurance and so he felt Inuyasha. Even Urahara and the cat were there somehow. The cat winked of an eye to him.

"This goes for you all."

Kagome had stepped away from Inuyasha to give him room, and he took the sheath of Tessaiga with strength and with his other hand he took the handgrip to unsheathe his sword in the middle of light and yellow sparks which surrounded him. Tessaiga was big as always and looked like if no change had been made to it.

He did not even finished thinking of that when Tessaiga got heavier than ever, but it was not only its weight on his hands what he could felt, it was another weight over all his body. It was suffocating and seemed to push him to the ground and was about to crush him. But Inuyasha noted that that weight was not as heavier that the those five captains had put over him that day. With a new strength, Inuyasha got up and waved Tessaiga against the heaven to where none of his comrades was close.

The Wind Scar flew fast through the sword and ascended higher than ever, creating a wild wind, which lifted the clothes of everyone there and even the skirts of the two girls of the future. The girls screamed and covered as good as they could, but Inuyasha once more did not notice it. He was looking at the new Tessaiga with growing admiration.

"Congratulations" said Ichigo honestly, hitting Inuyasha on his arm. "With this almost everything is ready."

"Yeah…"

The others congratulated Inuyasha while Kagome stayed a little away with Orihime and Rin. They knew what Kagome was feeling. With the new Tessaiga the journey of Inuyasha was imminent.

"So" said Inuyasha and putting Tessaiga on its sheath. "Now…"

Before anyone could say anything else, Inuyasha took Kagome on his arms and ran with her away from there. All of them knew they wanted to be alone.

"Inoue…" called Ichigo knowing what would happen next. Orihime opened her eyes wide by the shock, since the moment of the departure has never been so real as then.

"Yeah…"

And together they walked into the trees of the forest.

* * *

**You see, next chapter it's the last.**

**Any question? Write to me as always.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	13. Farewell, My Beloved

**Sadly this is the last chapter of Odyssey of a Hanyou. I really had fun writing this and I hope that every one who had read this so far have enjoyed as me.**

**But it's not the end of the story.**

**For now I hope yo enjoy this, and be nice since it's my very first lemon scene.**

**I don't own any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

Around that waterfall the calmness was almost absolute. Interrupted only by the sound of the water falling and the flow of the river, as if it could take away all the things they did not wanted to remember.

Inuyasha had Kagome wrapped to his body with all the strength he could put on his embrace without hurting her. She was sitting on his lap on a branch of the tree. Their tree. That tree were they had meet years ago and now was witnessing how they had to say farewell.

"Crap. A part of being a fool as I am is not know what to do or say in situations like these," started Inuyasha putting his head over Kagome's.

"Sometimes it's better to say nothing," said Kagome looking up at him.

He stayed silent not knowing really how to put in words the things that were assaulting his mind. It was hard as hell to think to let her go and, like a few days ago, her smell was driving him crazy.

Neither Kagome was feeling like always. Indeed, she was feeling like if her own heart was being rip from her chest, but the way Inuyasha was looking at her was disarming her even more.

"You… you are not helping me…"

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked at her. She was wearing a beautiful one-piece yellow dress, which showed her bare legs as she was sitting on him. He had always liked her legs, the view of them, the softness of their touch on his hands when he carried her on his back, and the softness he could perceive the times when he made love to her.

Her breast were all for Inuyasha too. Maybe Kagome's breast were not like Orihime's or those lieutenants of the Soul Society, or even like those of Nana and Aoi. Names and faces he could remember well and sensations he could recall vividly. Now and ever the best feeling running through his hands and fingers were the breasts of Kagome as he touched them without noticing.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

He lowered his dog-ears hearing the tone of voice of Kagome, guessing she had not liked him touching her out of nowhere. However, the smile she gave to him when he looked at her face told him otherwise.

"I guess if we will not see each other in a while, we could said goodbye like…"

"Animals?"

"Pretty much."

Inuyasha kissed her then and she returned him his kiss, softly at first then fiercely. A long night was about to start.

* * *

"Make sure to stay safe and help Kagome with all you can…"

"Yeah."

Ichigo was with Orihime sitting on a rock in a forest glade, away from everyone else. It was the best place to let her know how he would miss her soon and to say her goodbye. However, Ichigo was bad with goodbyes, since he was never good thinking of the consequences of certain acts. Thinking of meetings would lead eventually to think of farewells, and even when he was not a philosopher or something like that, he could think of deep things. The question was expressing them without losing his façade of bad boy.

Orihime was looking at him silent. Sitting there with him in that glade and hearing his advices of how do the things in his absence. But he could not find the words to tell her how would he do the things without her. How to tell her all he wanted to tell but he did not dared due to embarrassment?

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo looked at her and Orihime was looking at him with her eyes glowing like the skies above them. She put her face close to his face while she closed her eyes. Ichigo hesitated, but anyway he approached his face to hers and he kissed her. Calmly at first, and then their kiss grow strong using their lips only. Then her tongue started to move into his mouth and Ichigo could only correspond to her desperate effort to save that moment on their minds forever. He was grateful to have her and grateful to Orihime to be as she was. Always making him stronger and keeping him afloat when his world was sinking into the rain of his heart.

* * *

Inuyasha had laid Kagome on the grass near their sacred tree, and was fighting with himself to stay calm. The view of before, of Kagome pleading to him with her eyes to make love to her, was nearly killing him. So he kindly got with her down the branch of the tree and take her clothes off one by one.

First, it was that thing she called blouse, blue and beautiful, but now unnecessary as everything else. Then there was that one-piece dress, yellow and short. He took it out of her, seeing her figure. It was not the first time, but he always thought she looked exactly like Kikyou. It was the very same body but a different heart, and he was thankful that the two hearts loved him as one.

Her bra and her pants, as her called them, were next. But he decide to waste time taking her 'pantyhose' from each leg. He did it slowly and when he finally took one of, he lingered on her foot kissing and touching it as he ascended through her leg.

Kagome was watching him, entertained with her legs, and she let out some gasps and moans with almost every kiss and lick of his tongue on his thighs as he ascended to her pants. It was not the first time they had sex but still she felt embarrassed to show herself like that. Besides, their friends were close. Just a little search and they could find them in such situation, but right now, she did not cared at all.

Inuyasha make her sit to take her bra off. He never had been good doing it. Inuyasha could still remember that time when he just rip out her bra when he could not restrain himself. But this time he was trying with all his best to be a 'gentleman', as she told him he should try to be in those situations. In the end, Kagome had to help him and take off her bra covering her breast with her arms after doing it.

"Is there any point doing that?"

"It's embarrassing, you know…" said Kagome looking away.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and calmly he make her open them. The vision of her chest was clear by the moonlight that night and as always he thought he could die happily after seeing her like that. Her red face was priceless.

"It's my turn to embarrass you."

Kagome was trying to lose her fear. So she approached Inuyasha and tried to take of his tunic. He smiled while he looked at her trying to hide her face from his gaze. The red hitoe fell to the ground and next Kagome tried to take the yellow tunic under it. When she made it, Inuyasha was looking at her with his shirt off and a growing smile.

"What?"

"You look very silly."

"And who do you think it's to blame?"

Inuyasha kissed her and laid her again to the grass under their bodies. With a hand on her face, the other descended by her neck to her breasts. Then Inuyasha descended again kissing her on her neck and sucking her right nipple and playing with his fingers with the other. Kagome was breathing hard with every time Inuyasha used his tongue on her nipples and she almost did not notice when the hand of Inuyasha was grabbing her pants.

Inuyasha pulled back his body and, with great care, he took of her pants, while she was gasping for air. Her pants slipped by her legs smoothly and soon she put a hand on her vagina to cover a little of her shame.

"You just don't learn, do you?"

"Neither you."

Inuyasha took her hand and put it out from her entry and the view was about to drive him crazy. Kagome was with her legs open looking at him flustered with her long hair spread on the grass. He inclined to her thighs licking every inch of her skin he could reach and on her vagina; he looked at her eyes again. She nodded while biting a finger.

He kissed her entry at first, and as the moment passed by, the more he increased the fierce of his kiss on her spot. Soon the movement of his tongue inside her was making Kagome to curve her spine in the middle of her moans. When Inuyasha finished he let her laying there with her taste on his mouth.

"I will… never know… how you can be so good… doing that…"

Inuyasha would never let Kagome known that he had learned that and many things more in his time with Kikyou. Kikyou even had let him do things that he was sure as hell Kagome would never allow him even to mention.

"But I guess it's not fair," said Kagome sitting.

At this point she was very uninhibited, and was showing herself to him in all of her glory. She make him sit and grabbing his red trousers Kagome pulled them down to take them out of him. She noticed then how hard it should be for Inuyasha as he had his thing caught inside his pants. So she take them off.

Once he was like her, Kagome bowed before him and carefully she took his manhood on her hands, and at every moment she was looking at his face to see if he was embarrassed like her. But Inuyasha remained calm or at least he was good pretending so. Kagome decided to rise the bets, and using her lips, she kissed him on the top.

"Damn woman…"

That caught Inuyasha off guard. Kagome had never been that bold and he had always been who made almost all the work. Especially on those days were she was not in danger to conceive. Of course, she liked to 'have sex' as much as he did but she was prude. Now having her kissing and licking his erection with all the care of the world was giving him the urge to nail her at once.

Kagome had never tried something like that. She had think of it but she never dared to try due of shyness. Moreover, she was so happy seeing Inuyasha that flustered and defenceless against her. For that moment she felt like she had the control, the power over him. Until…

"If you keep doing that, I…"

Without notice it she was plainly sucking and licking his cock and his balls. When did she become that bold?

Inuyasha noticed her discomfort and was about to say something to calm her but unexpectedly she keep her work on his erection until he finally came into her mouth.

"I told you…"

"It's not like I didn't like it."

And Inuyasha lost it. He had been trying to restrain himself but every single look of her, gloriously naked and sucking him up; just made him lost his mind.

He laid her on the grass and turned her face down; and ignoring her questions, he started to kiss her calves, her thighs, her buttocks and her back. There was something he had always wanted of her but he never dared to ask it to Kagome, and definitely, even when they were about to be separated, he thought she was going to refuse to it.

Anyway, he passed his tongue between her buttocks and she gasped with every contact. Her vagina was pleading to her to be penetrated and Kagome was moving her hips up and down until Inuyasha licked her other hole.

"Wait, what are you…?

"Don't worry. It's just a whim."

Kagome pressed her fist and grabbed the grass with her hands when the tongue of Inuyasha started to play with her between her buttocks. It was the first time she felt something like that and she would be lying if she said she was being indifferent to that sensation. But Inuyasha finished his insistence with her butt and placing himself over her, he got inside her.

"I will miss this feeling."

"So, you will not miss me?"

Inuyasha laughed and started to move. Her entrance was sucking him and making him want to be like that forever.

"Of course I will be dying without you."

He moved faster, caressing her back, kissing her neck, and groping her breasts. She was moving her waist with his. Surely, around any passenger would hear their voices but right now they could not care less. The moment was theirs and they did not want it to end. Soon they both sighed with relief at one voice, coming to an unavoidable end.

Kagome was exhausted. She was planning to stay there, laying below him for a while. Inuyasha had not moved out of her yet.

"Be sure… that I will be back…"

Kagome turned when she noticed his tone and her eyes filled with tears seeing his face and his eyes, always determined, wet and insecure now.

"I know you will. I'll be waiting for you."

He kissed her and rested over her, wrapping his body to hers. Wishing for make his journey fast, and return to make Kagome his woman once again. Kagome embraced him and they stayed there, wanting that the moment they were sharing would never end.

* * *

"What do you think about Inuyasha, Totosai-sama?" asked Urahara.

"What do I think about what?"

"Do you think he will be able to fulfil this journey?"

"I don't know. But you, being as diligent as you are, will let him go like that?"

Urahara knew of what was Totosai talking about. The fact that the Soul Society just let Inuyasha go chasing after Aizen, and possibly Naraku too, was something unbelievable, but they had their reasons. Besides, they were sending Ichigo, their Substitute Shinigami, with Inuyasha. At the very least, they had one of their men with that unstable boy or so they wanted to think.

"I think he will succeed," said Yoruichi over Urahara's shoulder and licking his pawn. "All of he had showed to us proved he is very capable to do this."

"I hope you are right, Yoruichi-san."

"He will be fine," said Kaede. She and Rin were with them on that beautiful night, waiting for Inuyasha and Ichigo to return. "He had achieved many things on his life. This will be hard but I am sure he will make it."

"Besides, he has to return and give Tenseiga back to my master," said Rin.

Everyone smiled. Inuyasha, Ichigo and the girls were out for three hours. They knew that the goodbyes took their time but wait was boring.

"What may you be doing Urahara Kisuke?"

Out of nowhere, Kurotsuchi Mayuri had appeared there. Urahara looked at him, surprised to see him on the Sengoku era. How did Kurotsuchi get there?

"Look at your face, Urahara Kisuke," mocked Mayuri. "Did you really thought that we would be letting go that wild dog on his own and catch Aizen?"

"Don't worry, Urahara-san," said Renji, until to that moment had been ignored. "We came here too, to witness the departure of those two idiots."

Renji was right. Behind him were Rukia and Nemu, the lieutenant of Mayuri. And the smiling faces of Rukia and Renji calmed Urahara down.

"The Soul Society had send you to see this?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yes. Since we get along too well with Ichigo," said Rukia rolling her eyes. "Where are he and Inuyasha, by the way?"

"They are saying goodbye to her princesses," said Yoruichi.

"I see…"

Urahara introduced the four visitors to Kaede, Totosai, Rin and Myouga. Rukia and Renji were astonished to see that oblivious man as the legendary blacksmith who forged Tessaiga. However, Nemu was emotionless as always.

"I need your help, Urahara Kisuke," said Mayuri. "We are going to set our machines to be able to say where those two boys are going."

Urahara sighed. Apart from the fact that the Soul Society was sending his own scientist to check things on, they were trying to know to where would go Ichigo and Inuyasha. He could not help it.

"This night will be very interesting," said Mayuri smiling creepily.

* * *

"Well, now what I have to do to go where I have to go?" asked Inuyasha to Totosai.

It was three in the morning and the stars were shining above them on the black sky. And were reflecting like never before on the eyes of Kagome and Orihime. They were next to Miroku and the others focused on what would say Totosai to Inuyasha.

"Ah. I don't know."

Totosai fell to the ground from his cow again when Inuyasha hit him hard on his head.

"You old geezer! How it is supposed to work this Meidou to travel, then?

"Why should I knew something like that?"

"Cause you forged the damn sword!"

"Really?"

Inuyasha was losing his temper more and more. He was like that since he discovered that Mayuri was there when Inuyasha returned from the forest with Kagome. Inuyasha did not liked that man, but somehow he thought he could be fine with Rukia and Nemu there, and even Renji's presence was bearable. But Mayuri was another story. Therefore, he decided to do the things on his way. He stepped away from Totosai and unsheathed Tessaiga. Inuyasha hold Tessaiga with his two hands since he still was not used to the pressure that Tessaiga inflicted on his body. Focusing, Inuyasha transformed the sword into that black form ready to the Meidou.

'_Take me to where I have to go.'_

Inuyasha waved Tessaiga and a perfect circular Meidou erupted from the sword and grow to be big and huge above them. That Meidou was not absorbing anything and Inuyasha knew he had do it right due to the pulsations of Tessaiga on his hands.

He turned to face his comrades and friends and smiling to Kagome, he raised a hand.

"Kagome… wait for me. I promise you I will return to you at any cost."

Kagome smiled brightly with the same smile he adored and was only of him. Inuyasha tried to take courage again since the smile of Kagome had disarmed him literally.

"I hope you know what you are doing," said Mayuri, reading the screens that were near them. "We don't want you to lose yourselves in that place."

Mayuri said that with his usual tone of voice, but his behaviour had changed when he saw the Meidou. It was the first time he saw something like that.

"You better take care of that girl there, asshole," snapped Inuyasha and looked at Nemu, who at last stared at him.

"Really?"

Inuyasha did not pay more attention to Mayuri and nodding to Nemu and the others there, was about to go, but then Rukia appeared close to him and Inuyasha stopped comically.

"Now what?"

"Do not take unnecessary risks," said Rukia staring on his golden eyes.

"What make you think I would do something like that?"

"Since you and that idiot are alike, I thought it would be better if I just warned you," said Rukia smiling and winking an eye. "Be grateful."

"On your grave, midget."

Inuyasha smiled to her and she returned his smile. Renji was close and he nodded to Inuyasha when Rukia returned with him.

Meanwhile Ichigo had squeezed a hand of Orihime and kissed her on her cheek without anyone noticing them. Separating from Orihime soon Ichigo was next to Inuyasha, on his Shinigami form, ready to jump into that giant black sphere with him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"With you, idiot. I can't figure you catching Aizen and Naraku alone."

"Oh, good."

"Good."

"And did you believed I would accept it so easy?" yelled Inuyasha punching Ichigo on his head that make him bent comically. Kagome, Orihime and the others could not believe they were having that discussion.

"You got no choice. I promised to Kagome to watch your back."

"I don't need it."

"And I've said goodbye to Orihime already."

"That's your problem."

"In the end you will not prevent me from going with you."

Inuyasha stared at him well for the first time and saw his own determination watching him from those brown eyes, which were seeing him with fury and resolve. Inuyasha knew it then, that he could not ask for a better partner for that adventure he was about to jump in.

Surprising everyone with his change of attitude, Inuyasha turned to see Orihime, which was next to Kagome, and said to her:

"I guess I can watch the back of your prince, Orihime."

Orihime smiled and looked bright to Ichigo, while Kagome hugged her and Orihime returned her the hug.

"Ready?"

"Don't be late. No, don't make me late."

"You will delay me!"

"We will see that!"

Inuyasha turned once more to see Kagome and, with brilliant eyes, he punched Ichigo on his arm when Inuyasha turned back to face that giant black sphere.

Together they jumped into that black Meidou, which swallowed them with its blackness and infinite emptiness. Down stayed their friends seeing how the Meidou closed after getting them into it and disappeared in that night bathed by the light of the stars.

"Kagome-chan. Do you believe I can cry now?"

"You are late, Orihime-chan. I was crying since the moment they jumped."

Both girls stayed embraced to each other looking at the point where the Meidou had closed, with their eyes sinking with tears while the others did not know what to say.

But as Kagome had said: sometimes it's better to say nothing.

* * *

**That was it.**

**For this chapter I had been gifted with the inspiration of two songs by Kamelot. Farewell and The Mourning After. **

**As always any question, critics, flames, are well received.**

**The next part will be a crossover between Inuyasha, Bleach, and Nurarihyon no Mago. Have any of you watched or read that? It's a very nice story and better, it's done already, so we are going there. I hope you will like it.**

**That will be published next Monday. So, until then.**


End file.
